


Catharsis

by Lordsnugglepants



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Illegal Activities, M/M, Original Character(s), Plot Driven, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 46,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordsnugglepants/pseuds/Lordsnugglepants
Summary: Jack is a hit man that is haunted by his past actions and circumstances and is paying for their consequences. Gabriel is a med student that cares and performs surgeries for criminal organizations and their subordinates to make money to get through school. Happenstance puts them together as they navigate their lives.





	1. Pale Rider

**Author's Note:**

> Mainly using this to improve my writing leave any critiques so that I can improve, (and not suck as bad ......)

Crashing footsteps echoed through the abandoned alleyways as the man ran for dear life. He could feel his lungs burning as they worked, begging for rest, but he couldn’t, not while his life was at stake. He wanted to turn around, to see if there was any sign of his pursuer but he didn't dare. The mounting dread in the pits of his stomach gripped him, he had to keep running, he wanted to live. 

A glimmer of hope sparked his spirits as he heard the bustle of traffic and voices, through gasping breathes he raised his mouth in a desperate smile and powered through the pain in his legs and chest. If he could find a public place he could hide in plain sight, there would be too many witnesses, too many people for his pursuer to get away with murder cleanly, a few more steps and he would be home free. 

Rounding the corner of the alley his smile faded and fear gripped him once more. The dread he felt in his gut prior wormed its way all through his body like a parasite. He could feel it working its way from his toes all the way to his neck as it choked him through staggered breaths. He dropped to his knees staring unblinking in disbelief at a solid brick wall looming over in the moonlit sky. Tears welled in his eyes as he looked down ,he saw a small recording device, it played the street traffic and voices that had given him hope mere moments ago. 

Whipping his head around he heard slow footsteps approach him,with each step he could feel his heart hammer faster and faster in his chest. Near paralyzed with fear the edges of his visions started to blur, falling on his back he watched as the steps drew closer. A dark figure in the distance came into view, the figure that would be the machinations of his demise. 

The figure slowly drew closer as the man could only watch feebly as it approached. Sweat pooled around his forehead and face as he was under the very real realization that he was going to die in this alley. No civilians , no escape, no hope. The only thing that remained was his feeble life cast to the whims of a hired gun. 

The figure was mere feet away from him now, finding what little resolve and will left the man crawled away to the brick wall and braced himself on it, stretching out an open hand to the stranger.

“Please….just wait, I don’t know what they’re paying you but I can give you more I swear.”, the man pleaded through sobs as tears ran down his face. 

With sweaty unsteady hands he fumbled in his blazer pocket, reaching in he snatched out his wallet and pulled out a crisp fold of hundred dollars, giving a desperate smile assuring the stranger that he was good on his word. 

Despite this the stranger continued forward finally in full view for the man to see. He was a tall imposing figure of strength and foreboding. Clad in all black a hood and red tactical visor obscured his face. The figured silently loomed over the man, his haunted reflection stared back at him through the visor as it glowed a faint ominous red. 

Reaching in the depths of his dark leather jacket the spectre of a man pulled out a simple hand gun. With gloved hands he cocked it and took aim at his target. Scared senseless and submerged in hysteria at this point the man reached out to beg for mercy to find some minutia of remorse or guilt behind eyes he couldn’t see.

“Please…. I beg you plea..”, the man's cry was cut short as the hired gun took the shot. The man's body went limp as the bullet plunged into his skull with only the whisper of a silencer to acknowledge what had happened in that moment. 

Kneeling down the hired gun checked the man’s vitals to be sure he was truly dead, some people were tenacious enough to persist even with a bullet through the brain, unwilling to let go of the mortal coil that was life. Satisfied that he was good as dead he collected the man’s wallet, taking his ID, keys and other personals that he had on his person, it would be a hassle if the clean up crew couldn’t make it in time to get rid of the body before the police came and tried to identify the body.His inspection process was interrupted a set of footsteps approached him from behind, recognizing the loud and annoying jingle of spurs he returned to his task. 

“Geez Morrison you are one cold son of a bitch, ya never cease to amaze me with your ruthlessness ya know.”, the man behind him drawled as he stepped up closer behind, giving Morrison a small applause in jest as he approached. 

Morrison merely snorted in acknowledgement to the other man's presence. Finishing his inspection and silencing the recording device he turned to face his compatriot. 

“If it were up to me I would have ended this game of cat and mouse a while ago, client wanted the whole thing recorded so he could watch, wanted the guy to beg for his life, bit of a sick fuck you know. And what have I told you about using real names while we’re on the job, rookie.” 

“My bad Jack………, I mean 76, won’t happen again.”, the man gave coy grin as he took off his stetson hat, bringing it to his chest in mock apology.

 

Jack simply sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Jesse was a smug little shit but he did make the job a hell of a lot more bearable, kept Jack distracted with his antics and out of his head at least for a little bit. Despite his smugness the kid was deadly and meticulous when it came down to the job. Jack shuddered to think what happened in the kid’s life to fall into hit-man and assassination work at the age of twenty-two, then again he was younger when he first started, who was he to judge.

Fiddling with his jacket Jack removed the small camera that was pinned and tossed it to Jesse. 

“Give that to Sombra so she can send it to our client, I actually want to be paid for this mess of a job. Have her get the cleaners ready to dispose of everything and make sure she remembers to pay them this time, I really don’t need them breathing down our necks like last time. 

“Your wish is my command, slave driver.”, Jesse answered with a bow before turning around twirling his hat on his finger 

Rolling his eyes Jack removed his tactical mask and visor, gently placing it in his jacket. With a quick stride he caught up to Jesse matching his pace as they walked out of the maze that was the alleyways together. 

Jack let out a tired sigh as he rubbed his face. He could feel his fingers press against the bags under his eyes, he hadn’t slept properly in days. He was used to this line of work, he had been doing it for for the better part of his life but the past of his actions, the things he had done to people for money plagued his conscious for the better part of his nights. How Jesse dealt with it and kept an upbeat attitude through it all was a mystery to him. Maybe he hadn’t seen the kind of things Jack saw at least, not yet anyway, or perhaps Jack was just a bleeding heart. 

A firm hand squeezed his shoulder, snapping him out his thoughts, he nearly jumped but suppressed it as his blue eyes met soft and concerned brown ones. 

“You alright there partner.”, Jesse asked as he rubbed a thumb over Jack shoulder. 

“Yeah….., Yeah I’m good, probably just tired.”, Jack confirmed brushing off Jesse’s hold on his shoulder. 

Jesse was unsatisfied but let the subject drop. Jack was always distant from him and the rest of the group, even Ana despite how long they had known each other. Something was eating at the guy but it wasn’t Jesse’s place to push the subject. 

Reaching the end of the alley way they crossed the near empty streets of the city, the only people out at the late hours being the god forsaken and homeless, those wandering like wraiths looking for a high on violence and cheap thrills, and the people that offered them and of course people like Jesse and Jack. 

Making their way to an abandoned parking garage they prepared to part ways for the night. 

Resting his hand on the handle of his car Jesse hesitated for a moment, “Sombra and me are gonna hang back at the den to talk about the next job, should come and help us out Jack, gonna be drinking to.”

Jack silently opened the car and started the ignition either ignoring Jesse or too wrapped up in his own head to actually offer a response. He was a good kid but Jack was too tired with life to really care about social pleasantries, at least that’s what he told himself. 

Shrugging his shoulders Jesse opened his own car before turning to Jack.

“Suit yourself ya old coot, speaking of old coot, as much money as we all make doing dirty work you’d think you’d get yourself a less shitty looking car.”

Jack gave a small chuckle at Jesse’s quip, “I’ll get a new car when you stop wearing those loud spurs and that stupid hat.” 

“Man’s gotta have aesthetic.”, Jesse simply offered as he got in his car and drove off. 

Gripping the steering wheel Jack finally started his car driving off into the night back to the apartment that he called home. 

\----

Trudging out his car he felt tiredness start to consume him, all he wanted was to down a few drinks and fall face first into his pillow knowing fully well sleep would still evade him. Counting tonight it would be day number 6 with less than 3 hours of sleep if the nightmares came back to haunt him. 

Stepping inside the building complex Jack smacked the elevator button, leaning on the wall he could feel a migraine coming on, throbbing pulses one after another assaulted his senses, hammering at his head. 

The elevator finally made its way down with a small group of younger adults making their way out laughing and reveling in their own little world. As they saw Jack they made their way out of his presence a little faster and Jack didn’t blame them, he probably looked as shitty as he felt. It was always the same with anyone in public whenever someone saw the scars on his face and menacing physique. Everyone had thought him savage and dangerous.

Stepping inside the elevator the doors slipped shut, leaning against the wall he rested his head and closed his eyes to avoid the harsh lights of the overhead fluorescents as his head continued to pound in despair. 

The door finally gave a dull chime but Jack remained still and unmoved, he didn't want to get out. The elevator gave another dull chime acknowledging that it would close soon. Sighing Jack took a step forward stopping it and lumbered toward his door, ready to collapse.

Opening door he traced his hands over the wall, finding the light switch he lazily flicked it on. The light flickered for a moment before finally coming to life. Tugging off his heavy boots he surveyed his living space, finding it depressing and sparse as ever.It was a one bedroom with a small kitchenette, bathroom adjacent from his cooking area and small couch and a modest size tv. Moving to the fridge he opened it and crinkled his face and put a hand over it. Pushing aside stray bottles of empty condiment he found the source of the smell, a take out box he had forgotten about nearly a week ago. Taking it to the trash he returned to the fridge and took out three beers and started to down the first as he moved to the bathroom and reviewed his appearance in the mirror. Seeing his reflection he gave a dry mirthless laugh. His once blonde hair graying, under his sharp blue eyes deep dark circles rested puffy and swollen bordering on the edge of insomnia with his pale face making it stand out more. Rubbing the back of his neck he gave another humorless laugh, no older than thirty five and he already looked a mess. 

Opening his medicine cabinet he grabbed the aspirin bottle popping a few in his mouth not caring if it was more than needed. Grabbing his second beer he downed the pills and walked down to his room. He peeled off his jacket and stripped down to his underwear. he was covered in a dry sticky sheen of sweat, he needed to shower but was too tired to care. 

Flopping down in his bed he downed his last beer and let the bottle slip from his fingers and roll gracelessly onto the floor, he heard it clink against another stray bottle that was on the floor, he really needed to clean his room as well, there were a lot of things he really needed to do. 

Laying on his side he looked out the window above his bed clenching and relaxing his hand thinking back to Jesse’s invitation. Its wasn't that he didn't want to join the rest of them but he honestly didn't know how to be normal with people. It was only a little more than a year since he started working with Sombra and the others and that was more for the benefits of finding work and making job's easier, he was getting too old to do this work alone. Before them he was a shut in and a ghost of a man, he still was really. 

How long had it been he wondered since he had someone in his company that didn’t involve violence. Something that was beyond the realm of blood and money. 

A faint buzz brought him out of his thoughts as his attention was turned to the light from his work phone, reaching out he checked it, Sombra had transferred the money to one of his accounts for the job he and Jesse had tonight. Jack smirked and tossed his phone to the chair in the corner as it landed on the pile of clothes on top it. 

“Another day another dollar.” ,he thought to himself. Not that it really mattered to him, at this point he had enough money saved to stop hit man work and do whatever he wanted within reason. But in the end he didn’t because despite everything and how much he hated his work and with everything he had done in the past this was all he had and deep down he knew there was nothing for him but this. 

Giving a wry laugh Jack closed his eyes knowing sleep would not come anytime soon.


	2. 20-Somethings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small peer in Gabriel's life and his usual struggles

Soft beeps echoed from the cardiac monitor of the operating theater as the women connected to it slept, unaware of the time invested in saving her life. 

The doors of the operating room squeaked open as man in a black suit came in, he hovered over the young girl protectively, his watchful eye like a mother hen, a very armed and deadly mother hen.

The man in black noticed a set of bandages on one of her legs as he examined her body. With swiftness and blind anger the bodyguard rushed to the dimly lit corner of the room where he noticed a young man in a lab coat sat, in one motion he spun the swivel chair and held the young man up by his collar and lab coat, the very man that had saved the girl's life. 

“What the fuck doc, there was nothing wrong with her leg before we gave her to you, care to explain what happened between then and now.”, the man in black snarled. 

The doctor however barely reacted, calculated and sharp brown eyes reflected back into the man in black's sunglasses, they were tired and fed up but most of all they were bored.  
Seeing the doctors lack of fear or emotion the man in black's rage flared to new heights

“Answer me you fuck.”, he said as he shook the doctor back and forth. “You stupid or something.”  
Still keeping his gaze cool and collected the doctor lifted his hands to his head to readjust his beanie. 

“Have you ever had your arm cut off , or lost a finger sir?”, the doctor said as he put a firm hand on the ones that gripped his coat. 

“What?” The man in black asked, confused by the question, not expecting the response after his mild threat. 

Rolling his eyes the doctor sighed and made his grip on the man’s hand firmer. 

“You see when people do have a limb taken they lose a lot of skin and tissue, skin and tissue they need to recover properly.” the doctor continued as he squeezed the man's hand harder before finally prying it off of him and gripping the man's wrist tightly, now standing at full height without the man's hand supporting his weight. 

The man looked shocked as the doctors tall imposing figure loomed over him, he could feel the doctors intense stare bore through him . The doctor gripped even tighter on the man and twisted his arm spinning him around leaving them front to back. The man in black wanted to fight but the doctor continued to twist his arm further and further putting him in a pain he had never felt before from just a hold.

“Because of this skin needs to be grafted from other parts of the body to supplement the skin lost in the area of replantation.”, the doctor continued. “Of course if something like this ever happened again and your bosses daughter was kidnapped and got her limbs cut off due to the incompetence of third rate thugs playing dress up as bodyguards, I’ll be sure not to go through the proper procedures to save her life.” 

The guard cried out as his arm was pulled and dislocated, the doctor released his hold from his arm and reached for his neck. 

“I’m sure you’re loyal to your boss and his daughter, maybe I can just take a few pieces of skin from you, that way she doesn’t die and you look like a hero.” the doctor said as he traced a delicate line over the guard's throat with his thumb, making it clear where he would be getting his donation of skin from.

Beads of sweat started to form on the guard's forehead, in his years of working for the criminal underworld he would never think he’d be threatened by a doctor much less one so young. 

Suddenly the door swung open as a blonde women entered in on the awkward scene, here high heels echoing over the uncomfortable silence. Wordlessly she moved to the recovering girl and checked her charts and the condition of her arm, organizing a small portfolio of paperwork as she did. Silence stagnated in the air before she finally turned around and acknowledged the two men. Her brows furrowed as she gave an unimpressed look at both of them. 

“Gabriel let him go, you know I hate it when you try to be funny, it’s immature and unprofessional in the workplace.” 

Giving a quick grin Gabriel pushed the man out of his hold, the guard stumbled forward clutching his injured limp arm.  
“I wasn't trying to be funny Angela I swear, he threatened me. My life was in danger I could have died” Gabriel said feigning innocence 

“Yes I'm sure” Angela said rolling her eyes as she finished reviewing the charts;  
After scribbling a few notes Angela turned to the bodyguard and approached him, absently brushing past a prep table of medical tools as she did. 

“Someone will be here shortly to take her top side, after that the rest is up to you , I have a prescription for her antibiotics, pain meds and ect. She’ll need physical therapy as well but all that is outlined in the paperwork as well as the billing for further treatment should it be necessary.” , Angela gave a small smile before offering the folder and charts to the guard.  
Reaching out with his good arm the man grabbed the chart to take it but Angela didn’t let go, instead she gripped it tight, she held her smile but it didn’t reach her icy blue stare.  
With a swift motion Angela raised her free hand up bringing it up to the guards face, in it she held the sharp scalpel she slipped in her hand when she past the prep table. She rested the blade near his throat, slightly pressing near the jugular vein. 

“I do important work here sir, stressful work that requires a lot of time and resources. I would prefer it in the future if you didn’t threaten one of my most important colleagues and resources. It would be a shame if I stopped doing business with your employer because of a sloppy decision you made. A sloppy decision I can inform him about later if necessary.” Angela said still keeping her smile up. 

Gabriel stood behind her and could feel the menace in her polite and controlled voice. It never ceased to amaze him that someone as beautiful and polite as Angela could be so terrifying. Terrifying for the fact that her words to the guard weren't a threat but a promise. Angela was a neutral party in the underworld scene, she was good at what she did and many came seeking her aid. However she was smart about it, never played favorites and never got more involved with the affairs of crime or illegal activities than needed, she had an incredible amount of control from knowledge and resources that she had collected to keep her hands from getting dirty with the filth of the underworld and Gabriel admired her hustle. 

Lowering the scalpel Angela let the chart copy go, the man was still frozen in almost a stupor from the harsh reality that Angela had made him swallow mere moments ago. 

Letting out an impatient Angela took the guard's arm and popped it back into place, the shock snapped him out of his daze. Scared back to his senses he scrambled to the door leaving the two doctors alone. 

Twirling the scalpel absently between her fingers before placing it on the table Angela returned to Gabriel’s side. Without hesitation she reached on her the tip of her toes gave him a swift smack behind the head and a jab in the rib. 

“Fuck, Angie that hurt.”, Gabriel said rubbing the back of his head.

“How many times do I have to tell you to behave yourself” 

“As many times as it takes for these hired goons to stop treating me like a pushover.”, Gabriel retorted. 

“Gabriel,be more mature, you’re almost 26 don’t stoop to their level, it's not-

Before she could finish Gabriel raised his arms in frustration, “Seriously it's so aggravating we save their fucking worthless lives just so they can run around and go out to die again, and most of them have the audacity to not even say thank you when we save them.”

Sighing Angela placed a hand on his shoulder “ I know you’re frustrated but that's the very reason why you need to finish med school so you don't have to deal with this bullshit and be a respectable doctor.” 

Gabriel grimaced and averted his eyes, he hated whenever she gave the disappointed mom look, he knew he couldn't win the argument when she did. 

Taking her hand she pulled on his cheek a little and gave him a warm smile. “You’re a good kid Gabriel, just promise me you’ll stay out of trouble alright.” 

Relaxing he met her gaze took comfort in her words and the gentleness in her eyes. Angela was one of the handful of people who believed in his dream of finishing school. 

“Alright I promise but only because I don't want to face the wrath of the “harmacist” again, don't know how you hit so hard with those small hands of your.”, he said giving a smug grin. 

Angela gave playful jab to his chest, wrinkling her face trying to hide her smile and laughter. 

“You know I hate that nickname, it makes me sound scary.”, Angela huffed as she crossed her arms. 

“Well it is pretty scary when you kill 4 armed men by yourself.”, Gabriel said matter of factly. 

“And I’d do it again if someone endangered my clinic, shouldn't you be going home I know you’re tired, you need to rest so you can catch up on your studies.” 

She was right, ten hours of surgery and dealing with two cases of a patient going into shock would make anyone tired not to mention he had load of school work that would be due soon. 

“Yeah yeah, I’ll come back later tonight when I get some sleep and some of my school work done, I’ll also be sure to tell Genji you said hi if I see him on campus”, Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows up and down at his last statement. 

Angela face deadpanned at the mention of Genji’s name and stuck out her tongue in mock distaste, “Please don’t, you know how I hate his flirting.”

Gabriel only gave a small chuckle as he gave Angela a brief hug and a kiss on the cheek before heading out the door. Outside the main operating theater the main parts of the warehouse branched off. It was of a decent size having enough room space for her and Gabriel to have separate offices, bathroom, walk in room to keep medical supplies, and patient room. Angela had acquired enough money to build it under the main clinic to conduct her practice with the underworld within secret ensuring the safety of public she cared for so dearly, the very public she mostly helped nearly free of charge when they really needed it . Gabriel rubbed the back of his head remembering the stern look she gave him before, he wondered if he could be a saint like her one day.

Reaching the elevator he gave a tap of the button to the main floor, the elevator groaned to life making its way up slowly to the surface. A small chime signaled that he had reached the clinic floor, as the door opened Gabriel groaned and squinted as the first rays of the saturday morning sun greeted him, spending so much time under was not good for his sense of time. 

Making his way outside after locking up he made his way to the bus stop, he grumbled as he trudged to take a seat on the stops bench, soon enough with the money he saved working for Angela he would be able to buy a decent car as long as school or the apartment bills didn't eat up his money in the near future.

The bus finally arrived and Gabriel boarded and took his seat. As he sat and absently looked out the window he wondered how the rest of his semester would go and how he should plan out his residency within a hospital when he started. It would look odd if he had as much knowledge and calm when he did practice there, surgery or otherwise. Grinning he mused at the idea at playing a little dumb, he didn’t want to draw too much attention to himself, not while he was involved depths of the criminal world. 

Gabriel's ears perked as he heard a mechanical voice announce that he had reached his stop. With over an eager bounce in his step he bounded off the bus and made his way to his complex, it had been a long night for him and all he wanted to do was sleep before he had to go back to the ever wonderful and oppressive system that was the world of academia. Making his way into the complexes elevator he could feel the lure of sleep taking hold of him. 

Reaching the door he unlocked it, his sleep ridden faced contorted to that of exasperation as he was greeted by an young man in tight white skinny jeans and an orange muscle tank top sprawled out awkwardly on his love seat. 

“Damn it Genji.”, Gabriel sighed as he made his way to the couch and loveseat. 

Looking out to his apartment units slightly ajar balcony door Gabriel concluded Genji scaled to the 4th floor and came in through Gabriel’s balcony door in his drunken stupor, again. Genji had a bad habit of doing this when he went galavanting through the night and didn't want to hear Hanzo’s nagging the next day. 

Gabriel grabbed the folded blanket that rested on the couch, he draped it over his shoulder and made his way to Genji. Carefully Gabriel scooped him up in his arms and gently placed him on the couch and covered him in the blanket. Moving his bright green hair out of his face Gabriel gave Genji a pinch on the cheek, Genji stirred and mumbled but didn't wake.

Gabriel gave a small smile, Genji had a child like charm to him at times. “Cute little yakuza brat”, he mumbled to himself. 

Quietly moving to the kitchen he grabbed two bottles of water, returning to the couch he placed one the floor for Genji to take later. 

With a deep sigh Gabriel took off his beanie running a hand through his dark curly hair at the top of his head. Making his way to the bathroom he opened his medicine cabinet he reached for a variety of vitamin supplements that Angela had given him, he made it a habit of taking them now as she had given him a long lecture about his college diet, constantly nagging that he wasn't getting the things he needed nutritionally.

Downing the last of the pills and water Gabriel proceeded to run the shower, removing his lab coat and clothes he tossed them in the contents of the laundry bin. Stepping inside the shower he scrubbed the contents of the late night away, closing his eyes he rested his hands over the shower wall letting the hot cascade run over his back till it ran cold. 

Stepping out of the shower he toweled himself and started grooming himself. He thought it silly sometimes but this was honestly one of the small highlights of his day. Whether it was simply brushing his teeth, meticulously trimming his beard or moisturizing his skin it gave him a sense of normality, after all that was what normal people his age did, worry about their diet, their appearance and balancing their school with their personal lives. Normal always felt nice even if it wasn’t entirely genuine. 

Opening his bathroom Gabriel hopped into his room and put on a fresh t shirt and boxer briefs. Hopping into his bed he reached into his nightstand getting his pocket calendar and checked his schedule, besides his usually projects and work with Angela he noticed that his parents would be visiting in a few weeks. He winced at the thought, it was always difficult whenever they showed up to his door, he loved them a great deal but their presence made hiding his double life somewhat difficult, they asked too many questions and Gabriel had to think of too many convincing lies, something he didn't enjoy constantly feeding them. 

Placing his calendar back in his night stand he closed his eyes drifting into sleep. A feeling of guilt started to worm into his chest as he thought about his parents. They were honest hard working people, had supported him and loved him even with some of the bullshit he put them through when he was younger, had paid for school in his starting years even when he was slacking before he found Angie. They would be mortified if they ever found out about what he was doing to make money to get through school, or even worse they wouldn't want him as a son anymore. 

Gabriel shoved the feeling down, ever reminding himself that it was only temporary, he would graduate and snuff out the unsightly part of his life. Then the illusion of the normality he so desperately clung onto would be a reality, his parents would have a son they could be proud of, and nothing would get in the way of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have been low key ranting in this chapter for anyone who plays healers and has to put up with the DPS's nonsense, also with regards to Angela I wanted to give her personality a little more snark and bite, especially with the changes she's receiving in game, (She protect but she also attack). Mercy is having no part in anyone's nonsense. 
> 
> Comments and critiques are always welcome, thank you


	3. Comradery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They love their grump dad very much despite his moodyness.

Jack sat silently in apathy with his parents in the kitchen of their dingy little apartment, his mother sat with her eyes closed her face controlled as she gripped the sides of her dress in her hands, tears threatening to spill over her face. His father looked off in the distance, gaze focused on nothing particular. All three remained silent as they heard the booming of footsteps approach their door, with a gentle turn of a knob a man in black entered inside silently walking past all of them. The silence was soon broken by the cries of a young boy as he was dragged out of the apartment by the man in black, he thrashed and kicked to no avail, all three sat and remained silent to his cries for help. Jack looked at the boy as he carried out his struggle, he was a scrawny small thing, no older than twelve or thirteen, his pale face covered with specks of dirt, his blonde hair a oiled and grimy mess, Jack thought him rather pathetic. 

The cries for help echoed through the hallway as the boy was finally dragged out of the apartment. Jack’s mother finally allowed herself to cry as soon as the child was gone. Her tears rushed forth as she brokenly sobbed in her hands. Her sobs soon turned to a fit of laughter as she turned to her husband as he soon joined in as well. They both laughed, slamming on the table and crying out in hysteria as they continued in their fits of manic screams and giggles. 

Ignoring both of them Jack silently got up and walked to the front door of the apartment. Opening the door he was greeted by a dark bottomless void, stepping forward he free fell into its embrace, the laughter of his mother and father continued to echo in his ears . 

Bolting upright Jack gasped for breath before gripping the sides of his head as a wave of nausea and dizziness overcame him, the room began to spin in several directions. Putting a hand over his mouth he scrambled from his bed to the bathroom, nearly tripping over an empty beer bottle as he did. 

Feeling a hard pressure rise in his stomach and chest Jack gripped the sides of the porcelain bowl emptying what little he had in his stomach besides alcohol and bile. He continued to retch and heave, tears welling up his eyes as the pressure in his throat and head became near unbearable. 

Finally finished with his unpleasant trip to the bathroom Jack closed the lid to the toilet and flushed the contents down. Collapsing on his side he wrapped his arms around himself, he shivered as he broke into a cold sweat. He hated when he had days like this, not only did he look like garbage but he felt like garbage as well. He knew he should have taken a shower, cleaned his mouth out of chunky mess that remained in the aftermath of his sickness but he didn’t, instead he settled for passing out on the cold floor of his bathroom, unable to find the will to get up and go through the task of basic self care.

Jack blearily woke with sore eyes, back , and a terrible taste in his mouth, stretching himself out on the floor the columns in his spine popped back into place. Relaxing his muscles he placed a hand on the toilet to steady himself as he got up to wash his mouth out. Swishing the cold faucet water in his mouth he spit the contents down the drain and proceeded to drink deeply from the tap, ignoring the aftertaste. 

Moving to the kitchen he scoured his pantry for something halfway edible, he was pleasantly surprised to be greeted by a pack of noodles and a half eaten roll of crackers. Getting a pot he scrapped off left over residue from whatever food was last in it and filled it with water, dumping the dry pasta pack in the water he lit the flame and sat waiting for it to come to a boil, absently eating his crackers.  
He loathed being in his apartment for more than a handful of hours, not only for its depressing atmosphere but for the silence, fucking christ he couldn’t take the silence. Anytime it was too quit he stewed in his own thoughts for far too long and remembered the past. At least with Jesse and the others he was moderately distracted both by their silliness and the white noise that surrounded their work. The sound of bullets, flesh meeting flesh in visceral collisions, the footfalls of chasing down a target, it was all music to his ears for the simple fact that it didn’t give him time to reflect on his own life, rather how fast it could end in the moment of it all. Jack snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the pot boil over. Flicking off the stove he proceeded to eat and get ready for the day, a shower and shave long overdue for himself.

Freshly shaven and halfway presentable after a shower Jack toweled himself off only to be interrupted by a text from Sombra. Scrolling through his phone Sombra had informed him of another hit, and a big one at that. Thumbing the call button he put the phone on speaker as he continued to get dressed.  
“Afternoon tall, pale and grumpy, surprised you’re up before 6 especially after-.”

“You texted me about a new job offer what are the details on it”, Jack said cutting Sombra. 

“Jack you are so rude sometimes. No how was your day? Do you wanna hang out? Are you watching anything decent on T.V., just straight to business.I know you’re in your 40’s but the bitter look isn’t good for your health ….. or your hair.” 

He could practically hear her giggle the last part out .“The details Sombra, and I'm not that old.”, Jack said grumbled, consciously running his fingers through his hair, checking for non existent bald spots. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m sending the details to your work phone now, it’s a pretty sketchy assignment you might wanna go with Jesse or -”

“I’ll go alone it’s fine.” 

“Geeez Jack it's almost as if you want to die.”

Jack gripped the phone slightly tighter at her statement knowing she wasn’t very far off from the truth. Jack would be lying if he didn’t find the prospect tempting, to escape from what little he had for a life. Perhaps it was some sense of pride or self preservation, or shame, as if it was an easy out from the terrible acts he committed in the past that stopped him from doing the deed himself. So he threw himself into the worse, most insane, and gruesome depths of the world. Fully prepared to die at the hands of common thug in an alleyway, fester among the scum of the streets, desecrated by the rats and rot away into a forgotten memory. However it never panned out that way the way he wanted, here was hoping the new job that Sombra gave would bring him to the sweet release he so desperately craved. 

“Done, all the details have been sent to your phone.”

“I’ll be around the den to pick up a few things, I’ll see you then Sombra.”  
With a silent confirmation Sombra hung up as Jack put on his leather jacket and laced his boots. Checking his pockets he palmed over his mask, visor and pistol. Grabbing his keys and slipping his black gloves on Jack locked the door of his apartment and headed to convene with Sombra , silently crossing his fingers that this job would give him what he wanted.

 

\--------------

The sun started to dip through the sky as Jack walked through the alleyways of the streets ignoring the lost causes that wandered through them. Coming to the front of a rusted down door Jack slid a small panel on the side. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a purple keycard with a skull on it, swiping it over the panel the door made a small tone before it receded from its hinges and slid into the wall. Stepping inside the door returned to its place on the wall surrounding Jack in darkness. Reaching inside his pocket he placed the tactical mask over his face, the pitch black hallway illuminated in a faint green. Sets of marked off and abandoned rooms with sealed doors covered the walls. 

Walking down the hallway to the third set of doors Jack took the key card once more and waved it over the door before it shuttered and swung open, an elevator room and fluorescent light greeting Jack. Taking off his mask Jack entered the elevator and began his descent. Jack nervously ran a hand over his shoulder, a morbid curiosity filling the pit of his stomach as to the kind of danger he would be in this time, cast to the jaws of fate once more. It gave him a small buzz of excitement or rather it made him feel more human than anything else in his empty life, the prospect of fear and death. 

Reaching the bottom he stepped out and entered the den, Sombra’s pride and joy. The room contained monitors upon monitors on different tables covered in led lights, couches and chairs were strewn about on either sides of the walls, Jesse occupied one at the moment blissfully snoring away, hat over his face. Monitors and T.V’s hung from the walls and ceilings along with various lights and paper planes, while wrappers and documents littered the floor. In the far back in the center of the room sat Sombra in front of three large monitors clicking away on her keyboard, comfortable in sweatpants and a purple tank top. Jack’s image came into view in the small corner of her main monitor. Acknowledging his presence Sombra spun her chair to face him, giving a smug toothy grin.

“Hola viejo, you look like garbage, well more than usual anyway.” 

Jack merely grunted in response taking a seat on a stool.

“C’mon Jack don’t be like, I couldn’t hurt your non existent feelings even if you tried, did you read over the information I sent you.”

“I skimmed over it in the car.” 

“So you didn't read it.”, she said rolling her eyes turning back toward her screens, bringing up various articles and information on her monitors. 

“So this dude Darius Evans is the head of this tech company, he wants to discuss business with a rival company owner by the name of Michael Quill. Apparently they’ve been at each other's throats for a very long time and want to make some type of peace with each other.”

“So who hired us and who wants who dead.”, Jack said listlessly rocking back and forth in his chair. 

“Evans wants Quill dead, however he wants it to look like he had nothing to do with it of course, he also want us to kill Quills business holders and important employees. He really wants to be sure no one takes Quills place and that everything crumbles from the inside out.

“But why do it when they’re together, wouldn't it look sketchy if only one of them gets their brains blown out during the meeting especially since they hate each other.”, said Jesse, walking to his companions taking a seat among them. 

Sighing Sombra spun around in her chair rolling her eyes as she looked to Jesse, “Morning Jesse, how was your nap.”

“Not that great to be honest, Sombra how do you not get hangovers, it's near astounding.”

“Only stupid cowboys and old men get hangovers, duuuuuuuh.”, she said over her giggles.

“Hey cmon I’m not that stupid.”, Jesse drawled out, his voice dripping with mock hurt. 

“Mmmmmm kinda are for not knowing the answer as to why we’re doing it while the two are so close together.” Sombra retorted, her voice in a high mocking falsetto. 

Jesse flushed slightly, despite Sombra only having fun at his expense he hated being reminded of his own inexperience at times. 

Clearing her throat Sombra continued her explanation. “The reason we’re doing this while there so close is we’re going to play the blame game.”

“There’s another smaller tech company that has been on the rise within the industry, owner by the name of Shuana Ford. Fairly prominent and has been butting heads with the other two but nowhere as serious as the spat between Quill and Evans but enough that we can use this to our advantage.”

A wicked grin spread across her face as she continued to speak. Jack recognized the manic look in her eyes, when the gears in her head started to race Sombra was merciless opportunist. Jack shuddered to think what she could do if she wasn’t as lazy as she was. 

“I’ve talked to Evans about it and we’re going to attack both of them but we’re going to only kill Quill of course. We’ll make it look convincing and shoot Evans to throw off suspicion and then shift the blame on Shuana who’s getting in both their ways.”

“However there a few shitty part of this job”, Sombra said her smile starting to fade. 

“Oh good, here comes the catch.”, Jesse said in exasperation. 

“Security will be an issue not to mention it's in a really open hotel, and don’t get me started on dealing with civilians panic . Not to mention I’m pretty sure he’s banking on us dying on the job, that way he doesn't have to pay us and Quill is out of his way.”

“So basically if we mess up we’re fucked.”, Jesse sighed. 

“Mmmmmmm, more like super fucked.” ,Sombra corrected.

“This would be easier if Ana was here.”, Jesse mumbled under her breath. 

“Yes well she isn’t here to help, wanted to spend time with her kid or something like that, besides I know you just wanna make googly eyes at her Jesse”, Sombra said giving a smug grin.

Jesse’s tipped his hat over his face before clearing his throat, “Shut up, you know it isn’t like that.”

“Yeah yeah, I just like pushing your buttons is all”

Standing up Jack interrupted their banter,”If that’s all the information I’ll be in going soon.”

Sombra blinked twice slowly before realizing what Jack meant, “Wait….. You were serious about going alone, I thought you were just joking about that, then again you don’t have sense of humor . Regardless did you not just hear the explanation I gave you.” 

Bounding out of her seat Sombra grabbed Jesse and Jack’s arm pulling them together to her. “Jack I know you lowkey have a death wish but we’re going with you.” 

“Plus if you do this alone that's a lot of money wasted considering you don’t buy anything.”, Jesse interjected. 

Jesse yet out a yelp as Sombra gave him a quick flick on the nose. 

“Well yes even though that it is true we’re still a team, plus if you die that means I have to do a lot more leg work and god knows I can’t rely on Jesse to do anything.”

“With how much time you spend down here you need to do more leg work.”, Jesse retorted. 

Rolling her eyes she released them from her grasp, “Alright enough fucking around, gentlemen let’s prep and be on our way, I already have everything planned out as usual, vamos.”

Jack watched as they both walked together to the back room past Sombra’s main monitors were they kept most of their weapons and equipment. Quietly sighing he gave a wry smile. As much he hated himself, his work and his circumstance Ana, Sombra and Jesse had made things a little more bearable through and through, he was honestly thankful to have them. 

Sombra’s monitor snapped Jack out of his thoughts as it pinged with a new notification. Alerted to its cry Sombra skipped out of the back room to hush it. Reading the message sent Sombra turned to Jack a large smile plastered on her face as she bounded forward toward Jack. “This may be a bit greedy but I think it's worth the risk, we just might get two for the price of one. I’m gonna have to make some major last minute adjustments but this could work, this could definitely work! Jack you’re gonna need a bit of a makeover as well.” 

Jack furrowed his brow in confusion, Sombra’s mouth was running almost as fast as her mind. Giving Jack some of his personal space back she turned to yell at Jesse. “JESSE, Trae tu trasero de aqui.”

“Damn it woman you don’t have to yell”, Jesse said poking his head out the back room.

“When was the last you used that cool thing you do.”

“If you’re talking about the good old high noon long enough that I can do it again without spazzing out.” 

“Dumb name aside good because you’re using it tonight and you’ll be on the sniper rifle, there's been a change in plans.”

Jesse exchanged and bewildered look with Jack before looking back to Sombra. “Mind telling me what exactly you’re planning?”, Jesse inquired.

“I’ll explain while we get ready in the meantime I have to find some contacts and make up for Jack.”, Jogging to the back room Sombra began her search, only to leave Jack and Jesse with more questions than answers.

 

\----------

Night had finally fallen over the city, the trio had made their way to their destination, it was a rather upscale hotel and restaurant, the two companies owners had decided to make a public event of their little peace treaty. 

Jack looked at his reflection through his phone he honestly couldn’t stop. It was near immaculate not a single scar to be seen. His current brown eyes reflecting at him as he was tempted to touch his face but knew that he couldn't. Sombra had given Jack a hasty but near incredible makeover as she actually required him to go inside and be seen by the public. His scar ridden face and piercing blue eyes would make him stand out too much.

A feeling of melancholy washed over Jack as he continued to look at his reflection. He was reminded of a time when he considered himself attractive even sexy some might say. Sadly time was not kind to him, it rarely ever was. His bittersweet reminiscence was cut short as he heard Jesse in his ear piece.

“If he wanted us to kill the guy you’d think he wouldn't have made it so difficult to actually get close to them” Jesse grumbled twirling a pistol in his hand. He stood on the roof of a building parallel to the suite the company owners occupied, five dead bodies strewn around him as he started to unload the sniper rifle and tripod on his back.

“Quit your crying vaquero the sooner we get this done the sooner we get paid and I can go back inside, this violence stuff is so messy.”, Sombra said straightening out her dark purple gown and adjusting her purse as she strode through the hotels halls. She had slipped into hotel security and made herself a “guest” for the company's event. With little effort she made her way to the surveillance room of the hotel.

Stepping inside the room she was greeted by four officers. Two sat at their desk watching the camera feeds while the remaining two sat huddled around a table eating cold take out. Sombra made her presence known as her black heels clacked against the hard tile of the room. 

Turning to her all four seemed confused, “Ma’am I think you may be lost, if you want we can direct you back to the main lobby.”, One of the guards sputtered out distracted Sombra’s appearance.

“Oh my gosh I am so sorry sir I didn’t mean to cause you any trouble, this place is so big and confusing, I feel so silly.”, giving a flip of her hair over her shoulder she stepped closer inside. 

The guard approached her only to be taken aback as Sombra slipped her hand over his chest. She looked up into his eyes and could see the star struck look in his eyes. 

“I really appreciate this by the way.”, she said in a low tone. 

The guard gave a brazen smile, it was soon replaced by a face of pain as he crumpled to the floor with a bullet in his chest. The other three looked on in confused panic as Sombra repeated the process with the other three. Placing her silenced pistol back in her purse she grabbed a small laptop from it and pushed one of the guards out of their chairs. Connecting it to the main computers and monitors for the security feed she went to work.

“ Holy shit that was awful ,you legit need to work on your acting man”, Sombra rolled her eyes as she heard Jesse cackle in her earpiece. 

“Oh my gosh I feel sooooo silly”, Jesse said in a nasally high tone over his chuckles.

“Just make sure you don’t miss Eastwood, wouldn’t want to make Ana look bad now would you?”

“Don't you worry now darling, I won’t.”

With that Sombra continued to work in silence, she proceeded to run a loop on all the security cameras and monitors within the room all the while monitoring the real time events from her laptop. “Alright 76 I’ve got the place blind go in and do your thing, Jesse is ready and waiting in his position.” 

“Understood.”, Jack gave a brief reply as he straightened out his security uniform. He could feel himself starting to sweat, the tuxedo under the uniform was already becoming unbearable. His heart start to quicken as the apex of their little charade drew closer. Reaching into the left side of his blue security jacket he thumbed over his tactical mask and pistol, with his right he pulled out a beaten up security hat and placed it on his head, popping his collar up and putting his head low he entered the hotel and proceeded to the elevator, the other guards on the ground floor not even batting an eye.

“Sombra, I’m in the elevator, you know what to do.” 

“Sure thing old man.” 

The elevator began to rise on its own, making its way straight to the top ignoring all other stop calls as it ascended. Reaching the top floor the elevator came to a slow stop. The doors smoothly slid open with low chime of acknowledgment, Jack made his way to step out only to be stopped as the doors slid back shut. 

Jack clenched his fist and breathed deeply through his nose as he heard a fit of giggles through his earpiece. “Christ you’re immature.”

“C’mon man I’m only having a little fun.”

The door chimed once more as its doors slid open. Striding forward Jack made his way toward the hotels restaurant, none of the guest so much as looked at him, there was no fear or concern as they took brief glances at his face, he felt almost normal. Opening the door he took his place among the rest of Evans line of hired goons. The oval bistro was crowded with employees from both companies as they enjoyed themselves and mingled. Jack scanned over the room, taking note of Quills eight guards near the windows he set site of his target. In the far middle of the room Quill stood out like a sore thumb. His tall lanky body in a bright purple suit, his red hair and beard smooth and trimmed. Slouched over the table as he casually talked to Evans across from him. Dressed more modestly in a simple deep blue tux Evans ran his fingers through his blonde hair as he stirred a straw through his water.

“Fives minutes till show time guys, look sharp.”, Sombra said through the earpiece. 

Jack could feel his muscles deeply twitch in anticipation, licking his lips as he glanced out the window.

“Two”

Evans glanced at his watch before turning to Quill. Leaning into Quill space he slowly whispered to him before placing himself back in his seat. Reaching into his pocket Evans scanned over of phone typing over it before pocketing it back , leaving Quill laughing in what appeared to be disbelief. 

“Pay has been confirmed, our transaction is near complete, 30 seconds boys.” 

Quill laughter soon died as he looked to Evans guards, his face distraught as it twisted in fear and desperation. Evans in his smugness and cruelty wouldn’t let him die in ignorance, Jack had to admit himself it was a bit of a waste. 

“ Five seconds”, Jack inhaled.

“Four”, Exhaled 

“Three.”, Jesse steadied his fingers on the trigger of the rifle, Adjusting his goggles his heart pounded in his ears, the world slowed around him to a near crawl, he could feel his pupils dilating, seeing everything before him at once. “Don't dissapoint her now.”, Jesse echoed to himself.

“Two.”,In a swift instant Jack took his tactical mask from his Jacket pocket placing it on his face, as he did Evans glanced to him, a look of shock painted his face before he quickly smoothed it over back to amusement as he put his eyes back on Quill. The entire room went pitch black without warning, a confused series murmurs echoed through the room started to stir the darkness, confused patron taken by surprise by the change in scenery. 

 

“One”, Jack rushed forward as the other guards fumbled to find their bearings.Closing the gap between them Quill he let out a yelp of panic as Jack buried his gun into his chin. Pulling the trigger Quill hit the table with a loud thud. The crowd started to whisper and murmur in distress blind to the situation and some of their impending fates. 

Jack rapidly killed the first three employees within his sight with his pistol, moving with the darkness like the specter he was, the crowded restaurants murmurs growing louder hearing the hushed whispers of the bullets and faint cries cut short. Turning around to kill the other two far to his right Jack took careful aim, they fell to the floor with a loud thud as their skull cracked against the collision of the bullets. The crowd started to rile up more as the security team did their best to calm them as they all shifted and moved like a churning sea, the guards lost in their ebb and flow as Jack continued his work uninhibited.  
Walking slowly through the shifting crowd Jack returned to the table of Quill and Evans only to see Evans with a content smile on his face, Quills blood splattered across his cheek and lip. Taking careful aim Jack shot his arm care not to hit anything important.  
With this Evans let out a long dramatic cry and with it what little sense of security the crowed had before they started to truly panic. Jack calmly made his way to the door as the crowd shuffled around for the door as well, some of them slipping out after Jack running for dear life in the darkness.

Loosening his uniform Jack made a dash for the bathroom, he looked under each stall making sure they were empty, locking the door he changed out of his security uniform into his suit. Placing a hand on his earpiece he whisper in a hush tone, “Finish it.”

Without another word Jesse pulled the trigger 8 times at a blinding speed, in an almost morbidly beautiful way all eight guards dropped near simultaneously. Jesse relaxed his muscles, wiping the sweat off his forehead before standing. Putting a hand to his head he grimaced as he could feel his head start to pound from the after effects. A warm trickle of blood started from his nose as his head continued to ache. Pinching the bridge Jesse started to clean up his equipment. “It’s done, 76.”

“Good, Sombra get the chaos started and let's get out of here.”, Jack said as he dumped the security uniform in the bathrooms waste bin. Reaching in his suits jacket pocket Jack pulled out a small flask of fluid and a lighter, dumping it over the trash Jack moved out of the bathroom as the bin insides were engulfed in flames. Jack made his way to the stairs taking off his tactical mask. The lights came back in an instant and with it a chorus of screams and panic.” 

“Good work everyone, Eastwood how are you holding up.”, Sombra asked as she made her way out to the lobby 

“I’ll live I’m just real dizzy, you all right?”, Jesse asked holding a tissue to his nose tilting his head back

“Everything is fine on my end, I’ve wiped all the information and any remaining surveillance from the place, we were never here, 76 are you good?”

“Yeah I’m near the main lobby now, I’ll be -” , Jack was cut short as he rounded the corner of the stairwell, three men rushed him. Recognizing their uniforms he realized that they were Evans men. Jack reached for his pistol only to be tackled by one of the men, losing his balance they tumbled down the next set of stair towards the garage of the hotel, Jack struggled to keep his gun in hand as the hard steps collided with his body. As they struggled on the floor Jack managed to break the guards grasp on him, ramming his fist into his throat Jack took aim shooting him between the eyes.  
Jack pushed the heavy man off of him, as he did the second second guard lept from the stairs, diving down onto Jack with a knife aimed for his throat. With little time to stop the knife correctly Jack caught the blade with his arm, taking aim once more he prepared to shoot the shocked guard. 

Suddenly every inch of Jack of skin was on fire, he opened his mouth to yell out but nothing came, it was almost like he was having a horrible cramp only it was all through his body, he squeezed the trigger as the muscles in his body contracted on their own only for the bullet to clip the guards ears. Gripping what was left of his ear the guard flung himself off of Jack. The surging waves off hot pain soon stopped as Jack went limp on the floor. 

The edges of his vision started to blur as his eyes lazily rolled to the source of his pain, the third had finally made his way down at some point he must have struck Jack with a taser during his struggle with the second. He moved his sight back to the the stairs as a man in a deep blue suit casually stepping the stair. Jack’s vision started to come back into focus as he realized that Evans stood over him. His face smug but strained as he clutched his chest, the pristine white button down and deep blue blazer ruined and stained in blood.

“You’ve blocked off access to the lower stairs and garage correct?”

“Yes boss”

“Go back upstairs just to be sure, and tell the others to be ready to leave.”

The second guard nodded still clutching his ear as he stumbled up the stairs.

“My my you do very good work 76, I am thoroughly impressed. The very definition of a ghost.” 

Jack felt his breathing grow shallow as Evans put his foot on his chest, the heel of his shoe grinding into his sternum. Taking his good arm Jack palmed at his foot to move but to no avail, his mind slipping on the the edges of unconsciousness. 

“You know that stupid mask of yours really threw me off till I realized it was the infamous 76, the cruel and merciless hit man.”

Reaching into his jacket pocket he pulled out a pistol, lazily taking aim on Jack’s thigh he pulled the trigger. Jack squeezed his mouth shut nearly biting his tongue, letting out a muffled cry he panted as he started to sweat, he didn't want to scream, didn't want to give Evans the satisfaction of it.

“That's for earlier, I mean I wanted to let this whole thing look convincing but a bullet is still a bullet after all.”, Evans said as he wiped down his gun with a pocket cloth.

“A lot of people would want you dead for the trouble you cause in the underworld, myself included, really makes you wonder how much I could sell you for. Why don't we find out hmmm?” 

Snapping his fingers the guard proceeded to take Evans gun and hauled Jack over his shoulder. 

“Stuff him in the trunk when we get to the car, I don't want him bleeding on the upholstery.” 

As they walked further down the stairs to the garage Jack weakly tried to struggle out of the guards hold to no avail. Despite Evans own discomfort from his injury he couldn't contain his fit of giggles. 

“To be honest I can't believe my luck, I caught one of the most dangerous and renowned hit man from sheer dumb luck, the thirty grand I spent to have Quill killed was a good investment.” Moving into Jack's face Evans lifted his chins, “I’m sure your coworkers are rather happy you’ve gone down, more money for them after all.”

Reaching the bottom of the stair the guard struggled to open the door with Jack's massive form getting in the way. Impatient and irritated from his injury Evans pushed past him to open the door. “Christ could you move any slower, I’m over here still bleeding and you’re taking your sweet time.”

Pushing the door open Evans stood confused unable to process what he was looking at for a moment as Jesse had a pistol trained down on him while Sombra had a phone out at the ready.

“Hola gringo.”, Sombra said with a cold smile. 

Jesse took advantage of Evans bewildered state. Jesse lowered his arm and aimed for the man's knee caps, taking the shots the pair watched as Evans crumpled to the floor howling in pain. The guard clumsily tried to reach for the pistol only to get it half way out of his jacket before Jesse shot his throat. Swiftly moving Jesse caught Jack as the guard fell to the floor. Cradling him Jesse slowly removed the knife from his arm, Jack let out a wheeze of pain as he did. Checking his pulse and breathing he let out a sigh of relief. 

“He’s still alive Sombra.”, Jesse said propping Jack up close to him.

Sombra visibly relaxed still keeping the camera of her phone trained on Evans as he thrashed trying to crawl away with his good arm. 

Moving forward Sombra dug her heel into one of his hands, Evans let a muffled cry as Sombra twisted it in further. 

“W-wait you’ve been paid. Why do you care about the damn old man, don’t you know how much he’s worth? All the shit he’s done over the years, I could pay you even more if we sold his head just let me go please.”, Evans begged with tears in his eyes. 

“Well yes we did have business, as in past tense. Someone offered us new work and that so happened to involve you. Also as tempting as you offer is we like our old man and will be taking him back.”, Sombra said as she stooped down to Evans teary eyed face turning the phone to the front facing camera. 

Evans looked at the screen in sheer horror. It was a woman in a simple red blouse and black skirt, her dark brown hair tied in an intricate braid. She sat in a large arm chair relaxed with a glass of wine. She simply smiled as Evans starred on in sheer in sheer disbelief. 

“Shauna you fucking bitch, what you couldn't compete with the big boys so you decided to play dirty.”, Evans said through gritted teeth. 

Shrugging she took a sip from her glass, “Saw an opportunity and took it, there was no way I could beat both you and Quill so I just let you have your little spat, but don't worry I’ll be sure to take the market you two have left behind and put it to good use. Don’t act so high and mighty you would have done the same if you were smart.” 

“Satisfied.”, Sombra said as she rolled her eyes somewhat bored of their conversation. 

“Very.”, Shauna said taking her phone out ,lazily she typed in it. 

Sombra’s phone gave a small buzz as she saw the money had been transferred. Reaching into her purse she pulled out her pistol and aimed it on Evans. 

“Wait please whatever she offered I’ll double, no I’ll triple it just please let me go.”, Evans let out in half broken sobs. 

Sombra furrowed her brows in irritation, it was always the same song and dance with these spoiled rich brats, not an ounce of dignity. 

“Sorry but after the little stunt you pulled with our guy, it's just not in the cards.” Sombra said as she squeezed the trigger. Lifting her heal off Evans she turned the camera back to her. 

“Thank you for your services, I must say that-” 

“Yeah whatever.”, Sombra said, as she disconnected the call. Reaching down she took off her heels. Running to Jesse she examined Jack. “Thank god I bug your work phones, damn it this wasn't supposed to go like this, fuck.” 

“Calm down we just need to get him out of here and have him patched up. Help me get him to the car.”

As they walked down to the car Jesse gave Sombra a curious look,“Do you really bug our phones?”

“I’m mean just your locations, also I peek at your search history sometimes, you really need to stop reading those trashy romance novels Jesse.”, Sombra said trying to add some levity to the situation. 

“Lets just get him to Mercy quickly, the man is practically dying over here! …… And they aren’t trashy.”, Jesse let out with a mumble 

With all three of the in Sombra black Camaro she sped through the streets. Looking back through the rear view mirror she watched as Jesse cradled Jack’s head and put pressure on his thigh trying to keep him conscious as he still bled. 

“Mi amigo viejo, why must you do this to yourself.”, Sombra said pressing the gas pedal harder with her bare and sore feet, hoping they would be able to get him the help he needed in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I really hope I can make a decent plot with interesting character development and interactions to improve my skills 
> 
> Also me: get to the porn already plot is so god damn boring 
> 
> On a more serious note sorry to anyone who is actually reading this, it took a while before I was actually halfway satisfied with this chapter. On the bright side our miserable edgy dad and not so edgy doctor will meet next chapter, sadly under less than fun circumstances.
> 
> I also apologize for these god awful translation, any comments to help this poor humble boy improve his work are welcome and appreciated. Thank you for your time


	4. Reluctant Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji is a brat, Gabriel cant take gratitude well, Jack is bad at first impressions. Jesse and Sombra have the best intentions and Angela legit just need's a break and a glass if wine.

Gabriel blearily opened his eyes as his phone alarm blared , if there was anything that could get Gabriel out of bed it was to stop the god awful shrill tone. Dismissing his alarm he rose from his bed, stretching his arms out he opened the door only to be pounced on from above by Genji. Unfazed Gabriel sighed as he continued to walk toward the kitchen while Genji still clung to his back. 

“Why are you like this?”, Gabriel asked as he sat at the at the small island table, Genji still had yet to let go of him 

“You know it's funny my brother says the exact same thing except on a regular daily basis.”

“That’s different , your brother has a stick up his ass.”

“He needs something else there if you know what I mean”, Genji said as he drummed on Gabriel's head. They both laughed as Gabriel made a circle with one hand and stuck a finger through it with the other. 

Genji hoisted himself on Gabriel's shoulders and flipped off, landing gracefully on his feet while giving Gabriel a set of finger guns. Gabriel rolled his eyes as he returned the gesture. 

“ Seven and a half landing out of ten, I've seen you do better.” 

“ Dude seriously that’s it? I’d like to see your muscle bound ass do that, I am the definition of grace and finesse.”, Genji said dramatically putting an arm over his head as he draped himself on the fridge.

“My score still stands.”

“Your score will change when you see that I made us food.”

Moving to the oven Genji pulled out two large steaming bowls of rice with fried scallion and nori flakes, within the center of each bowl rested a small golden egg yolk perfectly mounded on top. Genji placed a bowl and spoon in front of Gabe and sat with his own. 

“Surprised I had anything in my fridge for you to make this, I haven't been home often enough.” 

“You didn't ,I went to the store while you were knocked out, I picked you up some other stuff and restocked your fridge. Seriously I don't know how you haven't died yet from the way you eat.” , Genji said as he mixed his egg through his rice. 

Gabriel simply shrugged as he took a spoonful of rice in his mouth. Closing his eyes he let out a small hum of approval as it warmed the pit of his stomach . “I take it back, ten out of ten, you’re actually the best.” 

“Told ya your score would change.”

“Seriously man you could work in a restaurant, hell even own one with the magic you do.”

“Ok ok, man chill I don't need you to fall for me like everyone else has.”, Genji said giving a small wink.

“You mean everyone except Angela.”. Gabriel said returning the wink. 

“Ouch, low blow man, way to hit me where it hurts.”

“Don't worry you still have a chance man, just be less you know, you.” Gabriel said giving a vague hand gesture in the air as he continued to snicker.

“You’re right dude, after all maybe you’ll come around eventually too.”, Genji said slipping into a mischievous grin. 

“OK, ok, I’m trying to eat geez, Christ you are so vulgar sometimes.” ,Gabriel said waving him off.

“What can I say I just can’t help myself sometimes.” 

Both of them laughed at each others embarrassment before continuing to eat. They talked about both the mundane as well as the strange to pass the time, ranging from each other's work out schedules, the assassination that Genji had to conduct, the recent surgeries that Gabriel had done, and nostalgia over old comics and T.V. shows. 

Finishing their food Gabriel got up from his seat to fetch his notes and textbook while Genji cleaned up the mess of dishes in the sink he left behind. Returning to his seat they both fell into a comfortable silence as they both worked on their respective task, simply enjoying each others company. Finishing the dishes Genji scooted his chair next to Gabriel’s, watching as he looked through various diagrams of body structures and writing on sticky notes. 

“Holy fuck this looks hard.” , Genji said scratching his head 

“Not really it's just memorization.”

“Maybe even I could do it.”, Genji said jokingly.

“Hell I think you could, you’re a smart guy.”, Gabriel looked at the floor for a moment before glancing at Genji. Trying to weigh his next words, “Or you know go to school for the things you wanna do.”

Genji’s smile wavered as he knew where the conversation was going, one they had many times before, “Wishful thinking my friend, but it’s a business degree for me no matter what.”

“I really think you should try to talk to your brother about it, you deserve more than what your father has given you.”

“Yes well according to my father I should be grateful to serve the clan and lucky to be alive after you and Angela brought me from the brink of death on your operating table.”, Genji said smiling, leaning on Gabriel’s shoulder. 

Gabriel winced at Genji's words, though he meant it in jest he still felt the weight and exasperation of his words as they left his lips. He thought back to the day that he first met Genji, Angela had carted him in, near desperate. Gabriel was still new to the job with Angela, naive and rather scared of the precarious position he had placed himself in. 

Glancing down at Genji's right arm Gabriel stared at the intricate green dragon that spiraled around it, surging lighting and thunder clouds rippled and flowed across its body. It was beautiful to say the least if only its history wasn’t so ugly. Gabriel brushed his thumb over the tattoo, as he did he felt a surging spark over his hand, almost as if the dragon was alive. 

Noticing Gabriel’s solemn face Genji sprung out of his chair. Extending his hand Genji offered it to Gabriel who took it gratefully. Helping him rise from his chair Genji gave Gabriel a playful jab before turning his back to him raising his hands over his head. 

“Stop with the sulking man, If I’m not that upset then you shouldn’t be either. I’m fine honest.”, Genji said smirking he tilted his head back at Gabriel.

Gabriel gave him a half hearted smile as he closed his books and notes and walked up to Genji. Putting an arm around Gabriel’s neck Genji pulled him down and drummed his fingers on his head . “C’mon let's go to the gym before you have to go to class and save criminals lives while I have to murder people in the name of my family and its power.”

“Ah yes, the daily life of two god fearing, upstanding boys who love and obey the law.”, Gabriel said with mock enthusiasm. 

They both stared at each unblinking for a moment before breaking into a wide grins and laughing hysterically. Genji gave him a slap on the back as Gabriel stomped on the ground. 

“C’mon let's hurry and go you nerd, you need the exercise with all the time you spend underground.”

“Whatever radish head.”

“Oh but everyone loves to eat this radish, jokes on you.”

“Stop assaulting my ears with your terrible innuendo I’m gonna puke.”

They both continued to laugh as they gathered their belongings for the day, Gabriel locked up his apartment, before walking down the halls of the complex with Genji in front of him sliding on the polished floors.

“If you break your neck I’m gonna laugh.”

“At least I brought some joy into your life before I died, that counts for something.”, Genji said as he gracefully came to a stop pushing the elevator button. 

Gabriel simply rolled his eyes as the elevator opened and joined Genji inside. “Christ you’re a handful.”

“You know you love me though.”,Genji said as the doors closed. 

“Don’t push it my friend.”, Gabriel said with a smirk.

 

\------

Angela pinched the bridge of her nose as the underground elevator slowly made its way up topside. She hated being pulled away from her work especially late at night. There were only so many hours were given in a day, hours that could be used to conduct more research and studies for the general public. She hoped that whatever Sombra and Jesse had bothered her with was quick enough that she could wrap up in a few hours considering she had business to take care of outside the clinic.

 

Reaching the top floor she contemplated hiring more help. Gabriel was excellent in his own right but only having the two of them to handle the other side of the clinics “patients” made things slightly more stressful. 

Walking to the rear of the clinic she opened the back door greeted by a Sombra and Jesse carrying Jack on their shoulders. Picking up her pace Angela hurried down the stairs to meet them. 

“Sorry Angie we know you’re busy but we got a bit of an emergency on our hands.”, Jesse said sheepishly as he hoisted Jack further on his shoulder to balance him. 

Looking closer Angela saw the the large wound in his arm clumsily tied with what appeared to be a thin purple fabric. Setting her sights down further she became more alarmed at the sight of Jack’s leg, soaked with blood it glistened in the dim lights of the night, it was also covered in the same fabric now stained with blood and just as crudely tied. Glancing over to Sombra she noticed that her gown was torn up to her knees.

“Who and how, you know I can’t just -”,Angela stopped short as she looked up into their eyes, she saw both desperation and panic. Angela had know these two for a quite a while and had cared for their injuries on several occasion. She hated most of the hit men and cleaners that came to her, most if not all dead inside and lacking any form of morality. But these two were different, despite the work they did they tried their best to hold onto their humanity. 

Gently but firmly she moved Sombra out of the way and took her place to carry Jack hoisting him higher and relieving Jesse of more weight. Angela wrinkled her nose as the smell of cheap alcohol and sweat radiated off of Jack. 

“If he doesn’t pull through you two owe me for the time I wasted, let’s hurry his injuries are very serious.”, Angela said as she moved forward with Jesse following her lead.

“Sombra get your phone out I need you to make a call to Gabriel, he’s probably studying but hopefully he picks up.”, Angela said as she kicked the door back open letting the the trio inside.

“Really, you never interrupt him studying.”, Sombra said wide eyed in shock.

“Yes well there are some important things I need to look into, most likely I’ll have enough time to treat him but I need to make sure he stays stable. He’s lost a lot of blood, pretty nasty of whoever to let him bleed out and die.”

Jesse sheepishly averted his eyes as they continued to walk down the hall, letting out a low cough he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand.”I um took the knife out actually.”

“Christ Jesse, way to almost kill a senior citizen.”, Angela said with a tone of exasperation. 

“What was I supposed to do leave it in?!”, Jesse said defensively. 

“YES, yes you actually were.”

Reaching the elevator Angela started to go into full lecture mode, she laid into Jesse about the nerve damage he could have caused as well as the blood loss that could have been prevented. As terminologies and and medical speak flew over his head he lowered his gaze to the floor and accepted his fate.

“Hurry and call Gabe please Sombra.”, Jesse said with a sigh 

“On it.”

“Speaking of avoidable body damage we need to talk about that bad smoking habit of yours, you smell of nicotine.”, Angela continued as she pressed the elevator door.

Sombra snickered as Angela continued. “I don’t why you’re laughing when you’re just as bad young lady, I’ve seen the amount of junk food you shovel in your mouth.”, Angela said as she poked Sombra in the forehead. 

“For fucks sake.”, Jesse grumbled as the elevator doors closed and they started their descent.  
\-------

Gabriel silently wrote away in his note book filling its pages with his elegant script. Taking a break and stretching he ran his fingers through his still somewhat damp hair. He had showered at the gym before Genji and him had parted ways. Reaching for his phone he looked at the time, it was already ten minutes to nine, he still had a couple hours before he had to make his way to the clinic, more than enough time to finish reviewing his chapter. 

Just as Gabriel set his phone down it began to buzz, putting it back to his face he rolled his eyes as the caller I.D. “Bufón” came into view, it was Sombra. Gabriel dismissed the call and went back to his notes, waving off the call as an excuse for her to torture him if Jesse wasn’t in her line of sight or wanting to hang out. 

Gabriel's phone suddenly blared loudly breaking the silence of the library as music played. Gabriel clumsily scrambled for his phone nearly dropping it as he turned it off. His heart pounded in his ears as the patrons of the library gave him sneered looks for the disturbance he caused. He stared at his phone for a moment before muting it completely. He breathed deeply before returning back to his work.

Gabriel's phone sprang to life again only louder as guitars and synths filled the library violently breaking the silence once more. Everyone turned to Gabriel as he panicked for his phone once more. Unlocking his phone he saw that Sombra had called once more, frantically he put it to his ear to answer.

“Finally, do you know how rude it is to just ignore someone’s call?”, Sombra huffed.

“Do you know how to take a fucking hint? How did you even-”

“Bugged your phone, by the way really interesting tastes, never figured you’d be into pop music.”, Sombra snickered . 

“ Lo juro por Dios, Sombra you little.”

Gabriel rage was cut short as a gentle hand gave him a tap on his shoulder, looking up he shrank slightly as the librarian gave him a pleading look. Without any verbal communication Gabriel knew what she wanted. Gathering his belongings he headed for the exit, his agitation grew with each step.  
“  
Sombra you better have a good explanation for getting me kicked out of the library.”, Gabriel fumed over the phone. 

“Relax you nerd, I actually do.”, Sombra said, the pep in her tone starting to die down.

“We were on a job and someone got hurt bad, Angela has important business to take care of and can’t keep an eye on him.”

“Him?, You didn’t, nearly get Jesse killed again did you?” 

“No, you’ll see when you get here, and please hurry if you can, he really needs you.”

“Important classes I need to work on and you have me on babysitting duty, for fucks sakes.”, Gabriel said as he rubbed at his head.

“Thanks Gabe, have I ever told you you’re the sweetest, most generous-”

“Yeah, yeah I’m a regular patron saint no need to kiss my ass, I’ll see you in a few.”, Gabriel said as he hung up his cell. 

Relaxing his shoulder he headed towards the bus stop to make his way to Angela’s clinic. It irked him to no end that his free time to study was being eaten up. 

Gabriel sighed as he jogged to the stop as the bus approached . Boarding the bus he gave the driver a brief wave and a good evening before he tapped his pass card against the scanner panel as it gave a faint chime telling Gabriel that he was low on funds, again. Giving the scanner the stink eye he took his seat and slumped in his chair. Leaning against the window pane he silently watched as cars passed and people went about their lives through the night. Silently he pondered the situation that Sombra and whoever the so called friend had gotten themselves in. One thing he knew for certain was that this stranger must have meant a great deal for Sombra to annoy Gabriel to this degree. 

“Maybe this won’t be the worst thing, suck it up man.”, Gabriel told himself as he stuck in his headphones. Swiping through his phone he started his audio textbook as the bus slowly made its way through the traffic of the night. 

\--------

“Have a good night man.”, Gabriel said to the bus driver as he made his way off the vehicle. 

The driver returned his gesture and sped away into the night leaving Gabriel alone. Making his way to the back of the clinic Gabriel caught sight of Sombra’s car. Gabriel was even more sure that whoever was in Angela’s care was important to Sombra. She didn’t like to be away from her hidey hole for long periods of time unless she really had to.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a set of keys and opened the door. Looking into the dimly lit hall he glanced down at the floor and noticed small stains that led a trail to the elevator. Stooping down he squinted and recognized the red dried coppery hue, it was blood. Gabe was starting to grasp why Sombra was so desperate on the phone earlier. 

Picking up his pace Gabriel half jogged to the elevator and gave the button hard tap with his thumb. A few moments passed before it had finally made its way up and Gabriel stepped inside. Making his way down Gabriel squinted under the bright fluorescents, moving to the supply and equipment room he hastily grabbed his scrub uniform and proceeded to change. Looking in his bag he grabbed his beanie, sweeping the few stray curlS that fell at the top of his forehead he placed the hat snugly on his head and walked toward the waiting room. Opening the door he saw Sombra and Jesse who both had pencils and binders in hand as they both looked glumly down at their reading material, both of them obviously bored and rather tired. 

“What did you get for number seven.”, Jesse asked in a hushed whisper.

“ Cállete estupido, the walls have ears. I’m not gonna get in trouble with her because of you.”

“What are you two doing?”, Gabriel asked curiously. 

They both perked up and scrambled toward Gabriel, putting out his hand Gabriel shooed them back forcing them to skid to a halt before they could touch him. 

“Guys chill and don’t touch, I need to stay as sterile as possible, but seriously are you two …. studying or something. You get in trouble with Angela again?”, Gabriel asked as he moved to the sink to wash his hands hastily. 

Sombra and Jesse glanced at each other before looking back to Gabriel. “That’s not important right now.”, the said in near unison. 

“Well you’re both actually right for once, now if you’ll excuse me I need to save your dying friend. Please open the door for me if you have a moment.”, Gabriel said as he dried his hand and put on his gloves.

Both carefully opened the double doors as Gabriel let himself into the hallway. If it was anyone else besides Jesse and Sombra he would have probably made an excuse to not help but he liked them too much, out of all the people that had come to the underground they were the most pleasant and most of all made his job a little more bearable even if they did only come to bother him and Angela at times. 

Reaching the end of the hall he entered the operating room with Angela hunched over a rather large body as she worked, the steady beat of a cardiac monitor breaking the silence. Without turning around she waved him over as she continued. Gabriel tilted his head as he approached, in the distance all he could make out from the body was a pair of toned and built legs and thighs as Angela continued to work, obscuring the torso.

 

“Nice to see you made it, I’m sorry I pulled you away from your studies but cowman and the jester brought the old guy in. He’s in pretty bad shape.”

“It’s no problem, anything to help take some stuff off your hands and what do you mean old man the dudes ….. woah.” Gabriel said as he approached the operating table.

Gabriel looked on at the man curiously as he scanned him over, he was as tall as Gabriel if not more, his wide and muscular frame made the operating table look near awkward, moving his gaze to his strong arms, he examined the multitude of scars and cuts. Looking further up on Angela’s side he watched as she stitched the wound on his arm. Gabriel had seem some rough cases over time but this one took the cake. 

“Well someone took their vitamins in their hay day that’s for sure.”, Gabriel chuckled 

“Gabriel no goofing around, please be serious, I haven’t had a chance to check him for concussion symptoms, look at his eyes if you don’t mind.”

“Sure thing boss. So whats are rough and tumble action man of danger in here for?” Gabriel said as he made his way to the opposite side of the operating table. 

“Stab wound and a gunshot to the leg, I’ve seen worse, he’ll live. He’ll need a transfusion as well, Jesse removed the knife and made things more messy. I had to do some blood work while I operated, I’ll get it when we finish here.

Gabriel smiled to himself as he remembered Jesse and Sombra’s little study session outside, he would have to talk to Jesse about that later. Refocused on his task Gabriel scanned over the instrument tray and grabbed the medical pen. Twirling the pen in one hand he placed his free one on Jack’s face, gently he opened his eye. Shining the light into the pupil Gabriel noticed an odd blue tint in the whites of Jack’s eye, looking closer he saw an odd sheen and refraction of light. 

“Looks like our friend has bad eyesight.”

“Contacts?”, Angela said as she continued to stitch.

“Yep.”

Moving back to the table Gabriel grabbed a speculum and forceps, carefully placing the instrument in Jack’s eye Gabriel gently removed the lense, only to be surprised by what he saw. He stared intrigued at the cerulean orb that lazily looked back at him unfocused. Shaking himself out of his thoughts he quickly removed the second lens. Shining the light in his eyes once more Gabriel examined his pupils. 

“Pupils aren’t overly dilated and contractions are normal as well, I’m pretty sure he’s fine but we can run more test later if you want.”

“Fine by me, he needs x-rays anyway for his leg and arm, he’s honestly lucky that the bullet went cleanly through, there’s no profuse swelling in his thigh so I’m sure it’s not broken but it’s better to be safe than sorry.”

Gabriel gave a nod as he examined Jack’s legs, Angela had managed to stop most of the bleeding, tinges of red soaked through the pad and outer bandages

“Help me replace his bandages, then I can check his blood and we can begin the transfusion,”, Angela sighed as she stretched out her arms. “Getting these damn things on him was hard with just myself, guy weighs at least a ton.”

“Why didn’t you ask Sombra and Jesse to help you?”, Gabriel asked as he lifted Jack’s leg.

Angela only gave him a telling look as if he already knew the answer to the question he just asked. “On second thought it’s probably for the best that you didn’t.”

Angela began to take off the bandages and put on fresh ones. As she did Gabriel’s eyes wandered down to Jack’s legs as he noticed what looked like faded burn and scar marks around his ankles. The tales this man could tell. 

“Alright we’re good, I’m going to get the blood he needs and we can start the transfusion, keep an eye on him while I’m gone.” 

“Sure thing boss.”, Gabriel said as he continued to study Jack. 

Angela gave a small smirk as she headed for the door. “Behave yourself while I’m gone, try not to kill this one.”

“Don’t I always behave myself Angie?”

“You honestly don’t want me to answer that question.”, Angela rolled her eyes as she opened the door.

Gabriel sat down on a small stool as he grabbed Jack’s charts and profile information, and of course it was mostly empty. Either the guy had no real medical records to speak of, or he had wiped his tracks off the face of the earth. As he continued to look through what information the files did provide he found himself sneaking glances at Jack, more out of interest. He looked slowly up his barrel chest and neck until he finally came to his face. Despite being comatose his features were sullen and pained, below his furrowed brows laid dark prominent circles under his eyes. A deep scar resided on the bottom of his left cheek and ran to the corner of his lip. Another cut through the top right of his forehead and extended down under his right eye. A menagerie of bruises and other small cuts littered his face as well. Despite his unconscious and passive state Gabriel could tell that this man was incredibly dangerous, there was an aura of menace that emanated from him like a low flame waiting to burst into an inferno given a chance. He could tell that this one was different from the usual run of the mill thugs, most of them talked a big game but when push came to shove they were just that, all talk. However there was something off about Jack, something disturbed, Gabriel just couldn’t put his finger on it.

His thoughts were interrupted as Angela re-entered the room with a bag of blood. Preparing the vein Gabriel inserted needle into Jack’s arm, the small needle looked like a toothpick against his arm. With everything finished Angela brought Sombra and Jesse to see Jack. Both looked visibly relaxed upon seeing Jack in a somewhat more acceptable state of health.

“He’s gonna be fine right?”, Jesse asked placing his hat against his chest. 

“Relatively speaking yes, however, I’m not sure if he’ll be doing any type of work for awhile, he’s going to need physical therapy as well as a lot of rest.” Angela continued to write as she eyed Jack. “Where did you even find this guy? The man has enough injuries to put him one foot in the grave not to mention I have no records on him, official or otherwise.”

Jesse eyed the floor as he fiddled with the brim of his hat in his fingers. “Ana brought him to our little ragtag band saying he would be working with us for a while, to be honest we don’t know much about him either, what we do know really isn’t our place to tell either.”

Angela simply sighed as she continued to write, “Well try to keep him out of trouble when we can get him on his feet again. Also here’s the bill.”

“Don’t we get a friend discount since you love us so much?”, Sombra said batting her eyelashes.

“Would’ve cost you less if you knew what to do in an emergency situation", Angela said as she handed Sombra the billing information and giving her a small pat on the shoulder before she walked into the other room. 

Sombra immediately deflated upon looking at the cost. “Well there goes half of our pay for this job, but it’s fine as long as the grump get’s to live another day.”, Turning her head she faced Gabriel. “Gracias querido amigo, I truly appreciate it.”

Gabriel squirmed slightly under the sincerity that radiated in her eyes, he wasn’t used to Sombra being this earnest with no jokes or sarcasm. “De nada.”

“We really appreciate it and sorry for holding you up on your own stuff.”, Jesse added giving Gabriel puppy dog eyes. 

Gabriel could feel his face burn from embarrassment. He wasn't used to the gratitude, turning he faced the wall.“Ok I get it, both of you get out of here you look like shit, go get some rest you dumbasses. You can see your bff in a few hours he should be conscious by then.”

“Alright we’re leaving we’ll get cleaned up and bring you back food when we come see Jack, C’mon Jesse let’s go, see you later edgelord. 

Gabriel simply grumbled in acknowledgement as he heard the doors open and close. Turning around he sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Idiots.”, Gabriel said through a smile. 

Just as they left Angela re-entered the room scrubs replaced with her white blouse and black skirt, her usual heels off in favor of a pair of beat up sneakers. A large brief case rested in one hand while a thick envelope of papers was held in the other. 

“Welp I’m off to go take care of some things I’ll be back in a few hours, hopefully by the time I return our guest wakes up. If I’m not back by the time the regular employees of the clinic need to be here you know the protocol to follow.”, Angela said as she gave Gabriel a pat on the shoulder and a pinch on the cheek.

“Yes boss lady, you be careful out there and try to break anyone's neck.”, Gabriel said rubbing his cheek. 

“Yes mom.”, Angela said as she approached the door.

“So it’s okay for you to get annoyed by the doting but not me?”, Gabriel said as he rolled his eyes. 

“Its different Gabriel.”

“How?”

“I control your paycheck, buh bye.”

With that she shut the door leaving Gabriel alone. Plopping down in his chair he put his headphones in his ears and began reading from his textbook on his phone. “Well looks like it’s just you and me for the next few hours.” 

Finally feeling the fatigue of reading get to his eyes Gabriel stretched and looked at the time on his phone, two hours had gone by uneventfully and without a hitch. Gabriel glanced over to Jack, still comatose and unmoving, the bag had almost been drained entirely. Shifting in his stool Gabriel rocked back and forth on its hind legs. He was bored and worst of all he was hungry. Gabriel settled on daydreaming about the food he would get once Sombra and Jesse returned. 

Gabriel was shaken out of his thoughts as Jack’s cardiac monitor started to beep faster. Gabriel leaned closer in his stool as he saw Jack stir and move. His breathing grew more erratic as his eyes fluttered, he was dreaming or rather having a nightmare. Jack started to twist and turn on the operating table, jerking and shaking violent. Gabriel rose from seat and cautiously approached him trying to figure out the best way to calm him without making things worse. 

Gabriel went wide eyed as Jack nearly fell off the operating table as he violently shook. Gabriel hastened to his side and tried to hold him down. Gabriel had restrained more difficult patients with ease with his strength but Jack was proved more difficult as he struggled under his hold. 

“Christ settle down, you’re gonna reopen your wounds, I don’t want have to deal with that nonsense.” Gabriel said as he tried to be wary of Jack’s injured arm. 

Jack screamed out as he babbled intelligibly, cursing and fighting against Gabriel’s hold. Jack’s eyes flew open, his sights set toward Gabriel as he continued to struggle, using his good arm Jack grabbed at Gabriel’s collar and yanked him down with as much force as he could muster in his delirious state. Gabriel struggled against Jack to pull him off but he persisted and held on tight. Jack leaned into Gabriel and braced his arm against his neck, with what strength he had Jack pushed Gabriel sending them both tumbling to the floor.

Both fell to the floor and with them Jack had knocked over his I.V and blood bag sending the contents of both all over tile in a mess. The cardiac monitor sending a shrill constant beep through the room as the patches on Jack’s chest disconnected.

Gabriels head met the hard tile floor, dazed a panic started to rise in his chest as Jack started to climb on top of him. Jack reached out once more with his good arm and grabbed for Gabriel’s neck, wrapping his hand firmly around it he started to squeeze with the intent to kill. 

“Pendejo”, Gabriel gargled out through Jack’s death grip 

Reacting quickly Gabriel grabbed for Jack’s bad arm and seized it. Setting his sights on the stitched forearm he took his thumb and dug into the wound. Jack yet out a pained howl but his cry was cut short as a fist met his face, the blunt force sent stars in his eyes. His vision went dark on the edges as the same hand wrapped around his neck and started to squeeze. Despite the the thumb that dug into his wound, his barely conscious state and being strangled Jack didn't let go. 

Jack started to break into a cold sweat, he wouldn’t be able to stay conscious for long let alone keep the pressure on this stranger to kill him. This was it he thought, he was finally going to get what he wanted, he was finally going to escape this garbage dump he called a life, he was finally going to die. Everything started to slow down to a crawl, he his eyes finally focused down onto the one that was going to give him his sweet release. 

Jack expected to see cold lifeless eyes filled with the usual fear, greed and anger that he usually saw in the people that wanted him dead , but he didn’t, instead he saw a burning determination. The kind that he had in his eyes once before the world had broken and beaten him to a pulp. Gabriel, despite the position they were in was just as confused seeing what laid in Jack’s eyes. A fear, an obvious and pure fear and pain not to necessarily live but just to survive. Jack broke the eye contact before it could consume him.

Jack finally succumbed to his fatigue, his grip on Gabriel's neck grew slack, his eyes slid shut as head fell forcefully on Gabriel’s chest near knocking the wind out of him. Gabriel heavily breathed as he struggled to collect his thoughts. Drugged and injured as he was and he had almost killed him, Gabriel was right about him being dangerous that was for certain. Just as Gabriel was about to push Jack off of him he felt a warm thick pile forming on his chest. Looking down he saw Jack freely vomit on his chest, his skin crawling as it dripped through his shirt and the smell assaulted his nose. 

Gabriel grimaced and sighed as he laid his throbbing head on the cool tile floor, emotionally exhausted as he contemplated his life with puke on his chest, and a half alive dangerous hit man on top of him. “I should have fucking said no.”, Gabriel said through a wistful sigh. 

Clearing his head he set himself out his mini existential crisis before propping himself up and Jack up. Looking up he saw the mess that the both of them had caused. Looking down at Jack he gave him the death glare as he grit his teeth. “You’re lucky those two payed to keep you alive because you’d be dead by now you fuck.”

Twenty minutes of struggling later Gabriel had managed to get Jack halfway back on the operating table. As he did he heard the sound of Angela’s voice through the door. 

“Gabe I’m back and I went to the convenience store and got those gummy worms you like so much.”, She said as she opened the door. Her smile instantly faded as she saw the scene before her. 

“This isn’t my fault this time I swear.”, Gabriel said wide eyed as he tried his best to stay calm. 

Angela simply sighed as she leaned against the wall,”Of course not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact for this Au; Jesse and Genji are about the same age (22-23ish).  
> Gabriel will listen to any kind of music, beside's country (he wont admit he like's pop to keep his edgelord status though.)
> 
> I'll try to have next chapter before mid november since I'll be going on a trip with no internet. 
> 
> Thank you to anyone who is still reading this, I appreciate comments and discussion to help improve my writing and I just want to hear your thoughts. 
> 
> enjoy your day


	5. Morbid Fascination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past catches up with Jack as well as Angela

Jack watched silently in the corner of an ornate purple room. An overhead chandelier lit the room brightly, refracting rays and glimmering tessellations on the walls. In the center of the room sat a bald man with a dark black beard. His fingers tapped on the side of his gaudy campaign desk. He looked from the papers on his desk as his gaze set on a young blonde boy standing across from him. The boy was as pale as a ghost, eyes darting back and forth every which way until they settled on Jack. Their eyes met, the boys haunting and fearful stare obvious as he silently begged for help any form of escape that would take him from this place. Jack merely look at him blankly without an ounce of clemency. Their silent exchange was broken as the bald man cleared his throat. Stretching out his large arms he propped up his chin as he gave a long bored yawn. 

“So this is the best they could do in terms of collateral, a small piece of shit. Doesn’t even look like he’s all there in the fucking head.”, the man said as he played with the rings on his fingers. 

“Hey kid, you can speak right? You’re not like stupid or something are you, understand english?”, there was a long uncomfortable pause as the boy opened his mouth but no real words came out, only half coherent mumbles. “Great not only did they give me useless goods but he’s fucking broken too. I have half a mind to kill both of them, fucking freeloaders I swear.”

Sighing the man continued to play with the rings on his fingers as he stared at the boy with utter contempt, as if his sheer existence was an insult. “Well, if you really are this impaired I suppose I could just sell you off to a one of those creepy fuck’s. Some of them are into weird shit I’m sure you’ll make some old pervert happy. 

The boy visibly cringed as he grabbed at his filthy blue shirt, balling the end of the fabric he profusely shook his head, knowing the implications of what the man meant. “Please no, no don’t.”

The mans green eyes flickered to life as a the corner of his mouth lifted in a lazy grin. “So you’re not totally empty in the head, well that’s good to know at least. Since you can understand me how about we make a deal, what do you say?”

With that statement Jack stood from his seat, the young boy turned to him as he made his way across the room. Grabbing the doorknob Jack paused as the boy grabbed at the ends of his jacket. The young boy gave him another pleading look but Jack gave him the same soulless stare. Brushing the child of his coat Jack exited the room, turning to face the child as he closed the door. As he did the man rose from his desk, the lights in the purple room started to dim as he approached the young boy. 

The boy simply stared on at Jack as the man placed a hand on the boys shoulder. Jack had nearly closed the door fully, the purple room near pitch black. As he did a faint and small voice called out to him. “I’m sorry.”, the boy said as Jack closed the door with a loud click. 

Jack eyes opened wide as he gasped for breath as he awoke from his dream, his lungs and throat burned with each breath he took. Still in a panic he tried to bolt up from the bed only to realize that he was held down as he uselessly struggled to get up. He coughed as his ragged breaths continued to burn his dry throat. Looking down he saw that his body was bound to the bed by a series of restraints. A sinking feeling of dread started to worm its way into his stomach as he tried to figure his situation out. His mind reeled against his migraine as he tried to recall the events of the last day or two. His train of thought was interrupted as a dull throb started to emanate from his arm and face, rolling his head to either side he saw that they were wrapped and bound to soft quilted limb holders while his fists were covered in a large white mitten, his eyes lazily dragged to his left arm as it continued to throb under the clean and neat set of bandages. 

The gears in his head started to turn as he realized where he acquired the injury. His mind fought through the pain that clawed at his head as he remembered the job he had with Sombra and Jesse, and the drop that Evans had got on him. His eyes went wide as he surmised that Evan’s had captured him and wanted to do god knows what later to him later. He struggled to remember more, he distinctly remembered waking and fighting someone, someone terribly strong with an even more terrifying will. Taking deep breaths he willed himself to calm down and take survey of his surroundings and figure out a plan of escape. It was a simple white room with a seafoam tiled floor, the only furniture being a simple white chair and a round table. A small air vent hung overhead as it hummed while it blew chilled air through the room.  
There was no way that he would be able to get out of this room with any type of finesse or sublty, not that it mattered. Even if he managed to muster enough strength and fight through the pain of his injuries to break free, more likely than not there would be someone waiting outside his door eager to kick his face in. Sighing he relented and decided to accept what cruel fate awaited him. He could only hope that Jesse and Sombra were ok and that they had made it out safely. Despite how nosy, annoying they both were he would miss them, the pair and Ana were really the highlights of his days that they worked, more importantly they made him care about his life a little bit more. 

_Sorry Ana, I tried my best but I fucked up, thanks for the second chance though, too bad I wasted it._ , Jack thought as he allowed himself a wry smile, his dry lips cracking as they stretched . Closing his eyes he inhaled then exhaled deeply, if this really was the end for him he would allow himself a few moments of peace before then.

Just as Jack accepted whatever awaited him he heard the door of the room unlock. As it opened he was sure he would be greeted by Evans smug face. Instead Angela walked through as she mulled over charts and data sets, her pen cap set in her mouth as she bit on the end of it in frustration. Glancing up she realized that Jack was awake and rolled her eyes as he tried to give her the most sinister glare he could muster in his delerious state which wasn’t much. His cardiac monitor giving away his panic and fear as his pulse rate rose in erratic tempo.

“Now before you go and assume that I want to harvest your kidneys and chop you up into little bits or sell you off to whatever incompetent monkey in a suit, I don't. Sombra and Jesse brought you here after you were stabbed and shot .”, She said as she pulled the chair next to him as she continued to read over her clipboard of data. “Not to mention why would I go to the trouble of giving you clean clothes and bandages if I was just going to kill you later. Isn't worth the waste of resources, even though I have the money to replace those resources if I needed them for a client later I’d be short if what I required was wasted on someone that would die later”

Jack tilted his head as he stared at her for a moment. Despite how callous she was he found some comfort in her words. His heart started to calm as he weighed her logic and looked down at his clean pale blue pants and shirt. There was also the fact that she knew Jesse and Sombra on a name to name basis, both being far too professional to slip up with their personal information Jack could only assume that she was telling the truth. Jack finally relaxed his body, his pulse coming to an even beat once more. 

Angela gave a small smirk as Jack calmed down before finally placing her charts and pen in her lap. “Seems despite your gruff exterior you actually have some sense, that's good to know. Will make my job and your time here a lot smoother.” 

Jack opened his mouth to speak but nothing came, he flexed his dry lips as they cracked under the movement, his tongue felt like sandpaper. Angla put a firm hand on his shoulder with one hand while raising the other asking him to stop.

“I insist that you take it easy, you’ve been out for nearly four days and you haven't used your voice in a while, I’ll get you some water in a moment, you’re in good hands I promise. God knows if you don’t live I won't hear the end of it from those two headaches.” 

Jack couldn't help but give a breathy rasp meant to be a laugh, he knew for sure now that Angela wasn’t a threat to him with the “endearment” she gave towards Sombra and Jesse.

“No doubt you’re also wondering why you’ve been restrained, it's more for our safety if anything. After all you nearly killed my colleague.”, Angela said with a slight tone of bitterness, her professional tone slipping slightly.

A wave of nausea overcame Jack at the idea that he might have killed someone by accident, someone that was minding their own business doing their job and he had nearly killed them out panic and fear, out of what little self preservation he clung to in the midst of his self loathing and desire to end his life.

Angela raised an eyebrow in surprise at the fact that Jack was clearly pained by the notion he had nearly killed someone. 

_Another sentimental softie joins the ranks I see, Ana sure knows how to pick them I guess._ , Angela thought to herself as she continued to watch Jack torture himself in his own head.

“Don’t tear yourself up over it too much, you’re not entirely at fault considering you were ignorant to who we are and what we do here. Rather predictable response given the circumstances.”, Angela said as she took out a small notepad and started to scribble in it. 

An awkward silence passed in the room, the only sounds being the low hum of the overhead vent and the scratching of Angela’s pen against her pad. Angela finally looked up from her notepad and locked eyes with Jack or rather gripped him in her stare, the atmosphere in the room changed on a dime as they looked at each other. The calm professionalism in Angela’s eyes shifted into something far more pragmatic and cold, something foreboding. 

“But since you do know now, If you do bring harm to this place or my protege again, I will kill you.”

Jack maintained eye contact with her unblinking, despite her beauty and poise he could tell this woman was dangerous, he wasn’t sure how well she could back up that threat but something in her icy blue eyes sent a ominous chill down his spine.

They’re staring contest was interrupted as Gabriel entered the room with a medical cart filled with supplies . “Speak of the devil and he shall appear.”, Angela said as she casually went back to her note pad as if she hadn’t just threatened Jack’s life moments ago. 

Jack eyes shifted to Gabriel, the devil in question and immediately regretted it. Perhaps it was the fact that Jack was on pain killers and meds, or the fact that he was pretty sure he had a concussion but he couldn't help but marvel at the young man. He was tall and his body was well built and strong yet he was svelte, one could even argue curvy with the way every fabric and fiber of his scrub uniform yielded and hugged his triangular torso and built thighs. As he walked forward Jack took notice to his cadence and poise. Every step was calculated, no movement was wasted and all effort in his steps held purpose. Jack could tell that the kid was cautious and ever aware of his surroundings, he was dangerous despite his immaculate and sculpted face. 

“Oh you’re awake, how fortunate.”, Gabriel said with a deadpan expression as he made his way to Angela with his cart. 

Jack was frozen as his gawking turned into anxiousness. He stared at Gabriel stupidly as he recognized his eyes and the blaze they held, it reminded Jack of what transpired between the two. Those same cunning eyes filled with determination and passion, the very eyes that had overwhelmed him and nearly killed him but showed him mercy. Jack felt a strange mixture of awe and guilt at the thought that he tried to kill someone as novel as Gabriel.

“Is he alright in the head boss, he won’t stop staring.”, Gabriel, said as he narrowed his eyes at Jack who quickly averted his gaze much to his own embarrassment.

“Gabriel behave, he’s probably still out of it, surprised you didn’t break his jaw with how hard you hit him.”, Angela said as she stood and smoothed out her lab coat. She scanned through Jack’s charts before her eyes flickered from her work to Jack and then Gabriel. “I’m going to go call Jesse and Sombra, they’ll be happy to know their friend is alive and well. Gabriel do me a favor and give him some water and untie him.”

Gabriel nearly went cross eyed as the words left Angela mouth, Gabriel took a moment to breath and close his eyes before he spoke, “Why exactly are we untying him after he nearly killed me and broke expensive equipment.”, Jack wish he could disappear, he could feel Gabriel glaring daggers at him. “Oh and lets not forget the really fun part where his burdensome ass collapsed on top of me and puked all over my uniform.”, Gabriel further seethed as the tension in the room continued to rise. 

“Gabriel please you and I already had this discussion, no one's at fault it was just a misunderstanding…….., a very violent misunderstanding. Regardless I already gave him a warning and given what I’ve observed I don’t think he’ll try to escape or be dumb enough to try to fight you again.” , Angela said as she stepped to Gabriel and gave him a pat on the shoulder before reaching for the door.

Gabriel sighed as balled his fist before relaxing his hands. “Should I replace his bandages as well while I’m at it.

“No, to be honest I don’t think it’ll be necessary, he’s recovering rather well actually.”, Angela said as he gave Jack another glance before opening the door. “Don’t kill each other while I’m gone.”

“Can’t make any definite promises on that one.”, Gabriel mumbled under his breath. Angela simply smirked and with that she closed the door and left the two alone.

An awkward tension filled the air as Gabriel gave one more glare before grunting and leaving the room. Within moments Gabriel returned with a bottle of water and moved to Jack’s side. Reaching on the sides of the bed Gabriel adjusted the restrainers and gave them some slack, enough for Jack to move his arms and sit up in bed. 

“You’re gonna get your water but I’m going to give it to you, I don’t trust you to have anything in your hands. After that then I’ll take off your restrainers.”, Gabriel said as he unscrewed the bottle cap from the water and neatly placed it on the cart.

Placing a hand on his back Gabriel lifted Jack’s torso from the bed. Jack head started to spin as soon as it left the pillow. Jack swayed to the side as he fumbled for something to support him. Gabriel took notice near immediately and caught Jack’s head with his other hand . Jack was surprised to say the least, Gabriel despite his obvious disgust with Jack’s mere presence was being gentle with him, a professional pretext despite his personal feelings. 

“Easy now, just relax for a moment I don’t need you keeling over on me.” , Gabriel said as he continued to cradle Jack’s upper body. “Can you keep yourself up for a bit.?”, Jack gave a weak nod against Gabriel’s body. Gabriel slowly let go of Jack, as he drifted away Jack noticed a fragrant scent waft from him, it was there and gone in an instant, he couldn't quite place what it was. 

Gabriel grabbed the bottle as well as a napkin and brought them both to Jack’s face, cupping his chin with the napkin Gabriel slowly tilted the head of the bottle into Jack’s mouth. Jack drank deeply from the bottle as the cool water washed over his mouth. He closed his eyes in a silent relief as his dry throat eased as the cascade comforted the itchy pin pricks of dehydration. 

His relief was taken from him as Gabriel gently but firmly took the bottle from his mouth. Through half lidded eyes Jack glanced at the hand that wiped his chin, gentle and meticulous; another professional pretext. 

“No more than that, I can’t give too much water in one sitting. I don’t need you going into hyponatremia, don’t want to extend your stay more than necessary.”, an inflection of clear distaste in Gabriel’s voice. 

Jack couldn’t help but flinch on the inside. He was used to being hated or cast with indifference it came with the job after all but there was something about this young man that stirred his emotions. Gabriel could have easily killed him earlier in their fight and wrote it off as self defense if Sombra and Jesse asked him about it and still would have been paid. Yet he was spared and his life saved, whether is was out of professionalism as a doctor or if he knew Jesse and Sombra personally Jack could tell he had morals, just like Ana and the others, he had a heart. 

“I'm so sorry.”, Jack had blurted out the apology without even thinking, it was rushed and sounded coarse through his still sore throat but he wanted to apologize , he needed to, knowing full well he wouldn’t be forgiven but it was the least he could do even if it was mostly the medication talking. 

Gabriel looked confused and rather surprised at Jack as the words left his mouth, he felt like he almost had to do a double take, “What was that?”

“I’m ….., I’m sorry you didn’t deserve what I did to you, …...what I tried to do to you, I’m a mess.”, Jack said through a fit of coughs. It may have come off as slightly too personal but he was past the point of embarrassment and the drugs he was downed on didn’t help his loose tongue, he would most likely never see Gabriel ever again all the more reason to clear the air now.

Gabriel looked at him curiously for a moment and was taken slightly aback by his sincerity as well as the sadness and regret that was awash in his blue eyes. Gabriel looked away before he drowned in it himself. He remembered the first time he looked into his eyes .. well rather when he was conscious for the first time he saw not a killer or a hardened criminal but a very tired and wounded animal, one taken by circumstance and turmoil. 

Silently Gabriel squatted down and removed the mitts from Jack’s hands and proceeded to remove the blanket from his body and undid the restraint on the rest of his body. Neatly he tucked the blanket back on Jack’s body before grabbing his cart and wheeling it to the door. 

“Look it’s whatever all right, like the doc said earlier it was an honest mistake, I just wanted to be pissy about it for a bit. People like you…. you, I ….I wasn’t expecting you to actually feel bad about it, so yeah it’s whatever.”, Gabriel couldn’t look at him again lest he actually to start feel pity for him, even worse guilt. 

“Your diet sucks by the way.”, 

Jack looked at him curiously not sure what exactly he meant. I don’t …..”

“When you puked on me it was mostly phlegm, for someone of your size you clearly don't eat. Not to mention your blood sugar was absurdly low when we did test it, work on it so if you come back here that little incident doesn’t happen again. One more thing, you fucking reek of alcohol, you drink too much. ” , Gabriel sighed as he scratched at his head adjusting his beanie. “Look just get some rest and wait for Jesse and Sombra to come back alright.”, Gabriel said as he slumped his shoulders, all the spite was taken out of him, he couldn’t stay mad, not at someone this pathetic, at least that's what he tried to reason with himself.

“Thank,... thank…”

Gabriel raised his hand to him before he could finish. "Save it, you sound like garbage and need to rest, you have a long recovery ahead of you.”, and with that Gabriel left the room.

Jack was dumbstruck as he continued to stare at the door, he had come just as fast as he had left, he didn’t feel real in the slightest to say the least. And yet when Jack reached up to his chin he could still feel the afterthought of the touch from his gentle hand, he was real, he was sure of it. He was also sure that the last berating he got from him wasn’t in the name of a professional pretext. Looking down at his arm he gently lifted a small part of his bandages and wormed a finger under to feel at his stab wound as he thought the last words that Gabriel had said to him. 

Sighing Jack started to feel tired once more exhausted after his encounter with the two doctors. “I wish it was a long one, I really do.”, Jack said as he layed back down and drifted back into the depths of unconsciousness. 

\---------

Jack blearily opened his eyes, comforted by the fact that he had gotten through without any nightmares, looking down at his arms he was pleasantly surprised to see it was free of any needles, wires or tubing, the only evidence being cotton and bandages from where they once were. His eyes lazily rolled over to the chair in the room and was surprised to see Jesse sitting in it with Sombra resting in his lap with flowers in hand, both of them completely out and barely fitting in it. He smiled contently at them, they had actually showed up and checked in on him. 

“Glad to see you’re awake my friend, brought you some soup.”, Jack looked up to see Ana leaning against the door frame her black hair tied back in a loose ponytail, she wore sweatpants and a soccer jersey, a large brown paper bag loose in her fingers. “How are you doing my friend, you’re looking better than you did before.”

“I’m fine just……...I’m just really tired.”, Jack looked down at his bed knowing that wasn’t going to be a good enough answer for her. 

Ana simply sighed and wistfully looked to the side, placing the thermos of soup on the small table. “I want to talk to you but not now, you still need to rest and relax, perhaps when we get you out of here and you’re up for it we can all go for some tea.”

“I …… I dunno, I don’t think..”, Jack wasn’t sure when she had closed the distance between them but she did, Ana bent down to his right and took his hand in both of hers and held it tight, her hands were warm and familiar against his.

“Jack I’ve known you since we were both children, since we both had to do things that we weren't proud of to survive, you can talk to me, to any of us, we’re here and you know that.”, Jack turned away for a moment, he couldn’t look her in the eyes knowing she was right . “If anything I would hope after this incident it might convince you to spend more time with us, but I can’t force you to do anything, it will always be your choice.”, Ana moved forward and gave Jack a small peck on the forehead and a pat on the cheek .

Her words and the gesture made his stomach knot in turmoil. Despite all of them not having the prettiest past as well as current lives as a whole Jack always felt like an alien. He couldn’t put on a brave face and cope, couldn’t have peace of mind for the next days ahead and act normal. Always getting the concerned “is everything alright” or “you feeling ok”, it made him feel weak, pitiable, pathetic and he didn’t want it, couldn’t stand it.

“How’s your first time in a real medical facility.”, Ana asked trying to add some levity to the conversation. 

Jack flinched for a moment but gathered himself trying give a smile. “Don’t like it, too clean, too bright and it smells like bleach.

“I dunno there’s something comforting about it, sterile and handled with care, you know.”

“Carajo!”, Sombra said a she fell out of the chair. Her outburst snapped Jesse awake as he stretched out his limbs. He stood and rubbed at his back from sitting in chair before lifting Sombra up and dusting her off.

“Told ya you were gonna fall.”, he said through snickers of laughter.” His laughter was soon stopped as Sombra flicked him on the ear. Jesse flicked her back in retaliation, before they could get into a full slap fight Ana let out a low cough, both whipped their heads around and acknowledge her presence.

“Glad to see you two are in such high spirits.”, Ana said as she turned to face them. 

“You’re back!”, Jesse said as he excitedly bounded toward Ana, he slowed himself as he had realized he was being overzealous. Jesse placed his hands behind his back and knotted them together, nervous like a child trying to be grown up. 

“Why yes I am, it's only been 2 weeks my dear I haven’t been gone that long.”, Ana said as she lifted Jesse’s hat and ruffled his hair. Jesse gave a small smile of content at the gesture. 

“Pharah told me to tell you that she won her soccer game and that she says hi.”

“Tell her I said hi, hope she’s doing ok in school she’s a smart cookie you know.”

“She doing great, needs to work on her grades in her science class but she’s great.”, Ana said as she gently placed Jesse’s hat back on his head. 

Sombra couldn't help but smile before she stepped up to the two as well. “You won’t believe what Jesse bought while we were out looking for stuff for Jack, it’s absolutely awful.”

“It’s great, you're just jealous because I look great in it.”, Jesse said putting a hand in Sombra’s face.

“It’s probably another bolo tie……..”, Jack said matter of factly. 

“It ain’t a bolo tie, prepare to be amazed.”, Jesse said as he took off his leather jacket. Under his jacket he revealed a belt laced in his faded blue jeans, it was a large shiny belt buckle that read “B.A.M.F”. Taking both hands Jesse pointed to the buckle proudly waiting for everyone's reaction. Sombra looked at Jack and Ana as she tried to keep her laughter from bubbling over, And tried her best to look supportive and smile while Jack could only look off in the distance with a face of disgust . 

“How have you not been killed yet with how loud you dress.” , Sombra said through her laughter in near hysterics as she looked at Jack and Ana’s faces.

“Obviously been taught by the best, all the stars know he needs it.” , Ana interjected. 

“Please I am the pinnacle of stylish, I’m just ahead of the rest of ya’ll, but rest assured you’ll catch up one day.”

All of them laughed, Jack couldn’t help but smile in spite of himself. They soon broke into conversation, Jack listening intently while eating his lentil soup as the rest of them caught him up on the events with Evans. Their had been an investigation on the premise of the hotel but the cleaners had already mopped up a lot of the evidence they had left behind in their haste of getting Jack help. Nothing incriminating was left behind to be discovered, they gotten away scott free. Sombra had also gotten rid of any information and details traded between the two parties. It was as if they were never involved. Ana gave Jesse a small coo of acknowledgement as he told her of his exploit on the roof, blushing at her praise. 

Jack couldn't help but smile as he looked at the three of them as they talked, his chest ached a little wishing he could pocket this moment, savor it forever before his usual negatives thoughts would come and try to tarnish it.

Their talk was interrupted as Angela entered the room with Gabriel. Jack couldn’t help but stare at Gabriel, he was near immediately caught by Gabriel who locked eyes with Jack and returned his stare with a look of indifference before breaking eye contact and walking toward the rest of the group. A small pang disappointment came over Jack. The two minutes of pity he got from the young man were over, at least the cold stare of disgust he had given him before was gone, he took some small comfort in that. 

“Well quit the congregation you have, you’ll be happy to know that your associate here is free to go. I still suggest he come back here later on for bandages, further medication and ect but other than that he’ll be fine.”, Angela said as she read through a book. 

“Thank you for caring for my friend Mercy, it goes without saying that you saved his life, I hope he wasn’t trouble.”, Ana said with a warm smile. 

“Dr. Ziegler is fine I’m not really one for code names and think nothing of it I was simply doing my job, ….but you are certainly welcome.Oh and speaking of trouble Gabriel if you would, please.”, Angela said as she snapped her fingers. 

Without a word Gabriel handed Angela a few papers who in turn handed it to Jesse. Jesse squinted as he started to read through it. “Um pardon me but what is this?”, Jesse asked as he continued to skim the documents. 

“Oh that's the bill for the equipment he broke, honest accident and all water under the bridge now, so long as you pay.”

Jesse let out a wheeze as he looked at the last page and saw the total cost. “Is there a ….”

“There is no friend discount sorry to say.”, Angela said cutting him off. 

Jesse handed the documents to Jack who let out an exasperated sigh before pushing his palms into his face. “That’s fair, do I need to pay for the kids dry cleaning as well?.”, Jack asked timidly. 

“That’s up to him honestly, Gabriel?”, Angela turned to him with a rather amused look.

 

Gabriel eyed Jack suspiciously, looking him up and down searching for a reason for an inkling of malicious intent and found none, just awkward sincerity. “Do whatever you want I suppose.”

“What did you do while we were gone?”, Sombra, whispered into Jack’s ear. 

“Nothing worth mention.”, Gabriel interjected 

“Well now that’s settled let's start the process of getting you ready to go, Ana you said that you had brought him a change of clothes?”, Ana nodded in acknowledgement as she lifted the brown bag. “Good, Gabriel help him get dressed, the rest of you can come with me and finalize his prescriptions and paperwork afterward you can come topside and meet him there. 

Jack was a bit panicked as they all filed out of the room and left him alone with Gabriel. Gabriel picked up the bag and moved to Jack’s side and began to remove the contents from the bag. The thought of anyone seeing his bare body made him rather uncomfortable, broken and riddled with scars. 

“I can do it myself you don’t have to it’s fine honestly, you don’t have to…”

“It’s nothing that I haven’t already seen, who do you think changed you into what you’re wearing now, not to mention that I don't need you straining that injured leg of yours.”. Gabriel said matter of factly as he laid the jeans, black shirt and socks on the chair. Jack willed himself to calm down, mortified at the thought that Gabriel had seen him naked, touched his ragged body. Jack was soon snapped out of his embarrassment as Gabriel spoke. “I’m gonna wash my hands and gets some gloves, give me a second.”

In moments Gabriel returned, already snapping his gloves on he removed the blanket and neatly folded it and placed it on the table. Gabriel worked his way from the bottom to the top. “Raise your hips for me.”, it wasn’t a request so much as an order, and Jack obeyed. Swiftly Gabriel slipped his thumbs under the waistband of Jack’s pants and pulled them down, minding Jack’s injured thigh. Jack being incredibly grateful to be wearing underwear, not that Gabriel hadn’t probably already seen everything considering that he didn't recognize the pair he was wearing now. With his pants completely off Gabriel removed his socks and put on the fresh pair as well as putting on his jeans. 

“Alright swing your legs over the bed.”, again it was more of a blunt order than anything but Jack obeyed all the same. “Raise your arms……. slowly.” , suspicion still filled his eyes, he was still wary of Jack. Jack raised his arms as Gabriel peeled off his shirt slowly, he shivered as the cold air of the room caught his skin and again as the fleeting touches of Gabriel’s fingers touched his body. Jack raised his arms once more as Gabriel brought the new shirt over his head and over his torso. 

Returning to the bag Gabriel took out a pair of old beat up boots, Gabriel lowered himself to Jack’s feet and slipped the shoes on. Seeing someone else put on his shoes was more or less odd for Jack, the gesture made him feel rather small almost like a child, it gave him mixed feelings to say the least. 

“Why are you doing it?” , Gabriel asked out of the blue as he laced Jacks boots. 

“I’m sorry I don’t …”

“Don't play coy, you and I both know what I’m talking about. My uniform, why are you cleaning it.”, Gabriel was rather agitated at this point. 

“I just it…... it seemed like the right thing to do, I owe you my life after all.”

Gabriel stopped in the middle of his tying and looked at him almost as he was some type of foreign entity. Within the few years that he had worked with Angela there were very few people that were ever truly grateful for their service. Jesse, Sombra, Ana and Genji being at the top of that list. Even fewer had ever said that they owed him their lives, Genji’s face was the only one that came to mind. Most often felt entitled, as it was expected of him to save them, it was his job after all, it was his job to deal with the verbal abuse, the underlying threat of failure and the possible death that would follow if he did. Yet here was this man, this stranger saying that he owed his life to him. 

Gabriel slowly stood before looking Jack in the eyes, “You’re serious aren’t you.”

Jack simply nodded as he looked to the floor, unable to take the intensity of Gabriel's stare, 

“Yeah I am.”

Gabriel simply bent back down and finished tying Jacks shoes. “Thank you.” 

“You …. I mean it’s the…”

“Just say you’re welcome, don’t make it more awkward than it needs to be.”

“You’re welcome.”

With that Gabriel finished and Jack was fully dressed. Leaving the room once more Gabriel came back with a wheelchair. Gabriel took Jacks arm and wrapped it around his neck, taking his other arm he grabbed under Jacks legs. Jack braced himself closer as he did he felt Gabriel the cords of muscles in his neck flex under his soft skin, the kids was strong. As Gabriel lifted him the fragrant scent that Jack noticed before hit him hard now that he was closer and he wanted to recoil, this kid honestly couldn't be human. 

Wheeling him through the facility they came to a room with a metal door that had “Boss” spelled out in magnet letters. Gabriel knocked and was immediately greeted by Angela, motioning her head toward the room, Gabriel wheeled Jack in. Angela proceed to sit at her metal desk, a small coffee mug with “Best Dad Ever” in bold letters perched on the edge of it; a joke present Gabriel had gotten for her birthday. 

“Gabriel if you don’t mind, could you give the two of us a moment alone, private matters.”, Angela said as she typed on her desktop. 

Gabriel gave her a confused look. He was usually if not always present when she did these for confirmation and second opinions of prescriptions and follow ups. “You sure you’ll be alright alone with him boss?”

“I’m sure, I am the harmacist after all.”, she said with a small smile. 

Gabriel gave a small nod of confirmation before reaching for the door. Looking back Angela gave him a warm smile, somewhat more satisfied he left the two alone. 

“How are you feeling Jack, any pain intense nausea, dizziness?”, Angela 

“Not in particular no.”

“That’s good to know I already have your medication, antibiotic and other supplies lined out in your discharge papers but I want to go over everything verbally with you as well.”

Jack simply nodded as he half payed attention to Angela roll off a list of instruction he would have to go through with taking his meds and keeping his wounds clean. 

“Not that it honestly matters though considering how fast you’re healing it honestly doesn’t make a difference what you do with this information.”

A small chill went up Jack’s, he tried to keep his face even and smooth, perhaps he could play dumb, play off her comment as a joke in good humor for his age. 

“You get a lot of information from blood samples and x-rays, not to mention when I changed your bandages before my colleague had a chance .”, Angela said as she read Jack like a book. 

“What happened to not wanting to sell me off or harvest me for my kidneys.”

“You’re quit mistaken, I don’t. This is much bigger than you, me or money.”, Angela said through a sigh. She raised her hands to her mouth and looked down. Calming herself she brushed back a few stray locks of hair before facing Jack once more. 

“You and I know both know the person who did this to you, the reason why you’re alive right now, the reason you’re not dead despite the amount of damage your body has.”, she took a shaky breath, pausing to gather her thoughts. “I know they …… they did terrible things to you.”

Jack heart started to race as his mind creeped toward memories he had long since buried. “What do you want, just tell me what you want. I don’t need your fucking dance around.”, Jack said as he tried to keep his mind distracted.

“I’m looking for them, I need to find them, whatever they did to you they’re probably doing to some other poor soul, the fact that you even survived is a miracle.” , she said with desperation clear on her face. “Any information you can give me, anything at all I could….. I could fix”

“I don’t know anything”, Jack could feel the anxiety bubble in his chest, the memories starting to surface in his mind.

“There must be something you remember, just concentrate, just think back.”

“I don't know.”, he could breathing starting to shorten now, everything felt choked.

“You need to ...you”

“I don’t know!”, Jack shouted, before putting a hand to his face, trying his best to muffle himself, he could feel his breathing get erratic in panic, everything felt to close and too hot, he could feel himself suffocating.

A gentle hand rested on his shoulder, as it made contact he immediately recoiled. Looking up he saw that it was Angela, remorse and guilt riddle her usual smooth a professional features. 

“I’m sorry, that wasn’t …...I, I’m ……”  
“I honestly ….. Honestly I don't know anything, it was so many years ago, there were so many of us.”, Jack said, he could feel a headache coming on. 

Angela released her hand from her shoulder feeling that she had already overstepped her boundaries as it was. “I’ll…..I’ll let you calm down before I call Gabriel to get you, I… I apologize, that was extremely unprofessional of me.”

“I just, I just need to find her…..I just want her to stop before she does worse to someone else.” she said, trying to convince herself more than anything else. 

“I’m sorry”, Jack said through a broken sob. 

\----------

After another twenty minutes Angela helped Jack clean his face and buzzed Gabriel to come take him top side. An awkward silence hung between the two, both not knowing how to respond to what happened earlier. 

“I understand if you’re disgusted, I also understand if you don't come back here but, I beg of you if anything out of the ordinary happens with your body, I urge you to tell me. At this point I can't in good conscious let you die.”

Jack numbly looked not at her but through her, a glossy eyed thousand yard stare across his face. Angela raked her fingers through her hair as she sighed, unsure of how to correct her misstep. Her self loathing was interrupted as Gabriel came through the door prepared with a smart joke but stopped in his tracks when he saw Angela’s exasperated face. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it as Angela put her hand up at him before he could. 

“Please, just take him topside.”

Gabriel silently obeyed as he carted Jack away. Angela waited a while before she knew Gabriel was out of range to hear before she slammed her fist on her table. 

“Fuck!”,Slumping in her chair she looked at the fluorescents above her.

“Wo verstecken sie sich hexe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok last time I had set a deadline for myself, HUGE MISTAKE. I had actually finished the chapter and then scrapped it .........4 times and had to re-write 4 times till I got to what I have now. This being the first thing I've written I would rather write something that I'm at least semi ok with than set a deadline for myself and put out garbage that I hate or set a deadline and not meet it because I'm not satisfied so for now I'll focus on quality than how fast I pump these out because yeah I've realized if I rush its gonna be trash and I dont want you guys reading trash.
> 
> Writing process- In terms of describing Jack and Gabriel the first 3 times I wrote it there was no real variation in terms of there physical bodies, I had just made them both well "buff" and beefy. This was super unsatifying and extremly boring so I decided to look into some artist and look at their work to work on my descriptive language when describing the two and I found this wonderful artist page, coelsquid ( link: http://coelasquid.tumblr.com/ ). They do amazing r76 art and they actual made a post concerning the anatomy of Jack and Gabriel that was very insightful and made the two a lot more different and unique from each other in terms of their body types.
> 
> Link concerning body types:  
> http://coelasquid.tumblr.com/post/167080195368/as-long-as-were-digging-up-in-game-models-gabes
> 
> For the most part I made Jack a lot wider and overall more rectangular based on of reference I of art I used for coelasquids, http://coelasquid.tumblr.com/post/167764955073/my-buddy-paperboxhouse-said-his-b-day-wish-was
> 
> While on the flipside Gabriel is a lot more curvy and overall triangular like a dancer or as the young hip kids say "thicc"  
> http://thetoydreamer.tumblr.com/post/166148073207/%CA%96-golden-boy-almost-walk-through  
> (Different artist but still check them out really solid stuff)
> 
> Both are strong and beefy but while I was writing I wanted to be sure I was able to make them stand out from each other a bit and these post helped a shit ton. Of course I asked permission before using these as references and for creative purposes plagerism is bad kids don't do it. 
> 
> Also in terms of any other size differences Gabriel is about three inches shorter than Jack putting him at an even 6 ft and jack at 6'3. 
> 
> coelasquids other art blog, coecretsquid, look it up really really neat r76 stuff highly suggest it. 
> 
> lastly your bro is finally graduating college so I'll have some more time to focus on writing hopefully before the cold reality of graduate school rears its ugly head and snatches me :'). but hey at least I have a piece of paper. 
> 
> Comments, questions and concerns are welcomed as I care about your opinions within reason of course, have a nice day all.


	6. Ordinary People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morality is a fickle thing

“What do you mean he’s dead.”

Fingers dug into the fabric of his uniform, Gabriel looked the man down with calm eyes as he could see the man brows furrow in what seemed to be disgust and confusion.

“He’s gone, no brain activity.Your son suffered a brain hemorrhage during the crash and a very bad one at that. The blood has pooled in his brain and has put pressure on his brain tissue killing his cells. The only thing that’s keeping him going is a ventilator and a lot of medication. Several of his organs have failed as well, your son is a shell.”, Gabriel said as he continued to stare back at the man.

“I don’t believe you, I don’t fucking believe you.”, the man said as tears threatened to spill from his dark eyes.

“It’s the truth I have no reason to,...”

“Don’t give me that bullshit I know about you, I’ve heard the rumors, the kind of person you are.”

Gabriel tilted his head as he looked at the man with a furrowed brow. The man was all but weeping at this point, near furious as the tears continued to flow. Gabriel wanted to look away but it was too late, he was all but pinned under his stare, trapped in his sorrow. Gabriel wasn’t usually one to flinch at people like this but something was off. 

“I know you hate people like me, the things we do.”, he dropped his hands from Gabriels arms as he wiped his face only for it to be coated by a new stream of tears. “I hate us too, I really do but do you think I actually enjoy doing this shit!”

“Is that why you’re saying my boy is dead because I’m scummy killer for hire, because you think he’s trash like me?!”, the man said as he pushed Gabriel. Gabriel stepped back and nearly stumbled, not from the force of the push but from his words.

“Is this how you get your sick kicks, punishing people like me, for the shit we do, huh?”, Another shove came. “ANSWER ME!”, the man shouted as he swung a fist at Gabriel.

The fist connected with Gabriel’s cheek, the blunt force of the blow was enough to snap him out of it. Another swing came his way but he caught it. The man struggled as Gabriel moved his hand to the mans wrist and refused to let go. He swung with his other only for the same result. He struggled to pull away but Gabriel kept his grip tight. 

This seemed to extinguish what fire was left in the man as it was drowned out by an unbridled sorrow. His weeping now turned into full on sobs, his legs shook until they finally gave out on him and he fell to his knees. Gabriel all but let go of him at this point, he needed to find Angela. He honestly couldn’t take it, he could feel this man worm under his skin and he didn’t like it. 

Just as the he was about to leave the room the man grabbed at his leg. Gabriel tried to shake him off gently but he refused to let go. He shook a bit more forcefully this time but with the same result. The man started to rise to Gabriel’s thigh and wrapped his arms around, desperate to keep him in place.

“Please just give him back, please just fix him please I beg you. He’s just a dumb fucking kid, thinks his dad is a upstanding businessman.”, He looked up to Gabriel through puffy red eyes, desperate for Gabriel to hear his plea. “He’s a good kid, goes to school and everything.He’s got nothing to do with my bullshit, please give him back to me, give ….. Give him him back to me please, don’t let him die please.”

Gabriel could feel his chest constrict as he the mans wet face clung to his leg, watching him literally beg at his feet he felt something vile, something horrifically vile in the pit of his stomach as he realized what he had unintentionally done to this man. 

Gently Gabriel pried the man's hands off his leg, his arms all but hung limply to his sides as he continued to hiccup and sob. Quietly Gabriel knelt down to him and slowly and carefully placed his hands on his shoulders. Gently he placed the other hand to his back and gave him a small rub. 

“I know your son has nothing to do with your work and what you do and I would never be so spiteful as to allow someone to die just because of how I personally feel, especially not a child.”, Gently Gabriel pulled back, brushing the mans black hair out of his face Gabriel cupped his cheeks in his hands raising his head till they were eye level with each other. Their somber faces mirroring one another. “But you must understand that I have done everything that I possibly could and so has doctor Zeigler.

Wiping his face with his thumb Gabriel broke their eye contact, staring at the corner of the room as if it held the answers, “Your son is dead, I’m sorry.”The man looked at Gabriel once more as realization had finally sunk in. Accepting what he did not want to he continued to weep as he rested his head on Gabriels shoulder. Gabriel could feel his insides squirm, he honestly didn’t want to be this close to the man, it was unprofessional but pushing him away would only further prove that he was a spiteful bastard that felt only contempt for anyone that walked through their door. 

Gabriel looked up to see that Angela had entered the room, a mix of confusion and shock on her face as she saw the two men on the floor. Gently placing a hand on the man's shoulder Angela caught his attention. He turned to face her, his face still dripping with snot and tears. “I know all of this is very sudden but we’ll need the room in a few hours, if you want you can stay with him for as long as you can before we move him.

“Move him where, where are you taking him?!”

“The cleaners will take his body and it will be sent to their morgue and it will be under their care, after that what happens to the body is up to you.

As Angela spoke Gabriel could see the man's eyes grow more and more distant, as if he wasn't all there. His face going blank as she spoke, her voice was a million miles away. Angela took notice of his vacant stare and squeezed his shoulder, his eyes refocused as he looked at her with glazed over eyes, looking through her rather than at her but it was good enough for Angela.

“Your option is that the cleaners cremate him, you’ll have a lot less risk in terms of your own safety and well being being in a public hospital not to mention confronting the police about the situation. There are other things you have to consider but that is your best option for now to be honest.”

The man opened his mouth to speak but nothing came. “You don't have to decide right now or with me for that matter, you can discuss it with the cleaners when they come for the body”. The man visibly flinched at the word body, it was almost as if Angela no longer recognized his son as a person, just a cold lifeless object. Gabriel glanced to the man and took in his haunted gaze before quickly looking before he was consumed. Shaking his shoulder Angela snapped him out of his stupor, taking his hand she helped him rise to his feet and guided him to the door. Gabriel followed close behind only to be stop by Angela’s gentle but firm hand on his chest. 

“Cool down in your office for a bit, it’s probably for the best that you’re not around him for now. We’ll discuss this when I get him out of here.”

Gabriel simply nodded and brushed past her as he headed to his office, his stomach curdled by her words. She had seen everything, he felt uneasy as he imagined what she meant by “discuss”. Was it for being unprofessional and hugging the man? A lecture to change his behavior around clients so this wouldn't happen again, worse termination. The last thought made his stomach twist even more. This could be the final straw, his termination could guarantee the safety of the clinic in the worst case scenario Gabriel had pissed off someone else from before and reared their head again. 

Reaching his office he sat at his desk and started to type, however found himself unable to concentrate the nagging thoughts of his talk with Angela constantly whispering to him at the back of his mind. Taking off his beanie he ran his fingers through his hair before putting it back trying to get back to work on his computer, focusing on everything and nothing at the same time.

\----  
Three agonizing hours went by, Gabriel had all but given up on work at this point. He laid his head on his cool desk as he continued to brood on what had transpired between him and the man. Bringing his hand to his face his fingertips lightly brushed over his cheek where he had been struck. The punch wasn’t hard enough to bruise but it did throb under his touch, it would probably be sore and swollen tomorrow but it wouldn’t be that bad if he iced it and put ointment on it before he went to bed.  
His thoughts were interrupted as his office door was opened, the familiar squeak of Angela’s sneakers echoed on the floor. She had traded her professional flats for the comfortable beat up sneakers. Gabriel could only assume that the man had finally left and his son as well for that matter. 

“If you think I’m here to chew you out I’m not, I just wanted to talk is all.”, she said as she took the seat across from his desk. Making herself comfortable she slouched as far as she could in it. “Are you alright?”

Raising his head Gabriel stretched his arms before propping up his chin with one hand and typing on the computer with the other, trying his best to look as casual as possible. “I’ll live, the dude didn’t even hit me that hard.”

With a roll of her eyes Angela gave a sigh, “You and I both know that’s not what I’m talking about. I mean with everything that he said, are you ok?”

“Fine, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Just concerned is all, that little gesture was just a tad out of character is all.”  
Gabriel hesitated in his typing for a moment as his brow twitched slightly, he hoped Angela hadn’t caught it as he continued typing. “Losing a child is losing a child regardless if you’re a school teacher or a hitman, he just looked pitiable and I wanted him off my leg, that’s all.”

“Fair enough but you’re right, his reaction was to be expected after all he’s just an ordinary man who lost his kid.”

Gabriel gave a small snort at her statement, “Wouldn’t exactly say ordinary.”

“True, but then again neither are we, everyone’s the same with different ends that justify the means, some just happen to be worse than others.”

Gabriel had all but stopped typing as his body tensed up, her statement bothered him for some reason but he couldn’t exactly place why. It was if he had come to a truth that he honestly didn't want to acknowledge.

Sensing his distress Angela got up from her seat and went over to Gabriel, taking his cheeks in her hands she gave them a stretch before giving him a pat on the shoulder. <

“Don't trouble yourself too much but make it the last time that you get like that with a patient or client. I can’t have you getting sentimental on everyone in a real hospital and then you end up getting sued for it.”, Rubbing her temples she gave a mirthless laugh. “God knows I’ve seen it far to many times while I worked in one.”

“I’m not stressing about it.”

“Yes you are, go home. It's almost dawn anyway and you’re never any good around here when you get temperamental like this.

Gabriel opened his mouth to argue but was snapped it shut as Angela gave him a stern look of concern.

“Come on, get up and rest. It’s been a long night for both of us and I honestly want to get out of here myself.”

Sighing Gabriel finally relented and followed her out of his office, he could feel his shoulder unwind, happy that Angela wasn’t confronting him about anything too serious, this time at least. 

 

They both entered the elevator as it slowly rose to the top building. Angela glanced over to Gabriel, that glimmer and fire in his dark eyes still shown through. She allowed herself a small smile. _good it's still there. _, she thought to herself. It was moments like these were she remembered how young he was, moments like these it pained her how much she truly didn't want him involved in this life and end up like her. But it was also moments like these she reminded herself that perhaps he was a chance to make things right. To make sure that he became better than her. In her own selfish sense she felt as if she lived vicariously through this young man and if she made sure that he was everything that she wanted to be, that was good enough for her.__

____

The elevator had finally had made it way to the top giving a small chime before slowly opening. The first cracks of the dawn washed over the glass windows of the clinic and welcomed them to the new day as they both made their way out. 

“Well see you later tonight Angie I’ll be here early just in case.”, Gabriel said as he waved and started for the exit. 

Angela grabbed his sleeve stopping him in his tracks, turning around Gabriel gave her a curious look.

“Something you need boss?”

“Just stay out of trouble Reyes, that’s all.”, it came out more as a plea than a request in good humor and jest. 

“My dear Dr.Zeigler aren’t I always on my best behavior.”, Gabriel said with a over dramatic bow. He could sense the tension in her voice, he hoped adding some levity to the situation would ease it. 

“As I’ve said countless times before, you don’t want me to answer that question honestly.”, Angela said with a chuckle.

Gabriel rose his head with a wide grin as he looked at Angela beam, it worked at least. They both gave each other another goodbye before parting ways. 

Once Angela was out of view as she drove away Gabriel shoulders slumped as he let out a small sigh as he made his way to the bus stop to home. He wanted to go home and sleep, anything to forget about tonight and more importantly that man. His thoughts were graciously interrupted as the bus finally came into to view. Quickly boarding the bus Gabriel tapped his pass on the scanner before it reminded him that his card was low once more. His brows knitted together as he took a seat, leaning his cheek into the cool glass window he looked down aimlessly at the floor till his gaze came upon a spot on his pants leg. It was the leftover residue from a dried tear stain. Feeling slightly nauseous he settled for putting his earbuds in and listening to music and staring out the window.

The bus finally reached Gabriels destination. In a rush he barely acknowledged the drivers goodbye. Foregoing the elevator Gabriel rushed up the stairs taking them nearly two at a time. Reaching his unit he hastily opened the door and closed it. Sliding down to the floor he cupped his face in his hands. Peeking through his fingers he looked to his couch and loveseat only to find them both empty. Gabriel dropped his hands to the cool floor with a deep sigh, at least Genji wasn’t here to pester him about what was wrong, he was eerily perceptive when he wasn’t being a goof.

Raising himself off the floor he trudged to the bathroom and shrugged off his hat and the rest of his clothes and ran the water in the shower waiting for it to warm . Moving closer to the mirror he examined his cheek once more, it barely swelled but the man's voice echoed in his head. Demanding help, begging for aid the cries and pleads. Pulling at his hair in frustration he climbed into the shower, leaning against the tile wall he grew anxious.

He shouldn't have cared this much, it was the man's own fault. If he wasn't involved in this life then perhaps his son would still be here. _That's not fair and you know it Gabriel, if that’s truly how you felt you’d put yourself in the same boat, hypocrite. _He knew it to be true, he was no better. If he had only done what he needed to do a few years back he wouldn’t have to do the very job he does now, wouldn't have to see a broken man beg for his help and throw himself at his feet.__

____

Grabbing for his washcloth and soap he began to scrub himself, being rougher with his legs, he could still feel the phantom weight of the man on his thigh, an eerie tug that persisted. Feeling sick he huddled under the warm cascade of water, and continued to think. He truly had no room to judge he was no different from the man, circumstance was a cruel thing sometimes. Wasn’t he doing the same thing? Doing something he didn’t want or like for the sake and happiness of someone else. Playing house and trying to be good or at least pretend. He thought of his parents, they must be snug away at home proud of their boy for going to school and being upstanding in society. 

He buried his head deeper into his knees and let out a small chuckle, “If only they knew.”, Gabriel said in a hushed whisper. “Damn shower thoughts.”

Feeling the water run cold he finally got out. Reaching into his medicine cabinet he took a bottle of witch hazel and lavender. Taking a q-tip he slowly dripped the contents of the bottles on their respective ends, the witch hazel would help with any irritation and the lavender would stop any swelling in its tracks, this wasn’t the first time he was hit on the job and it wouldn't be the last. Finishing the rest of his routine he trudged to his night stand and got a fresh pair of shorts. Flopping into bed he drew the sheets over himself hoping sleep would ease his mind of his troubles. 

\----

Sleep in fact did not ease his mind of his worries, then again sleep would actually be required to do so. His thoughts plagued him in the ongoing hours drifting in and out of consciousness but never finding any real rest. Glancing at the clock Gabriel noticed it was nearing time for him to get ready. Pushing his face in the pillow he let out a muffled groan before stumbling out of bed to the kitchen. Too tired and agitated to actually cook he settled on a poptart and orange juice, the sugar would keep him up at least. Scarfing the cheap strawberry pastry down he chugged his orange juice, a slimy quiver ran through his spine and jaws as the bad after taste of citrus and frosting put his tongue in turmoil. Shaking it off he moved to the bathroom taking a mental note to never combine those two again. After cleaning his mouth of the horror show that was breakfast and washing his face Gabriel dressed, collected his bag and uniform and headed out, hoping that school would offer him some distraction and comfort.

 

\------

“Son, hey son wake up it's your stop.”

Gabriel jumped in a dazed confusion, looking about he turned to the bus driver and remembered that he tried to catch at least five minutes of sleep before he had to be at the clinic. His day of lectures and labs were a struggle, with the lack of sleep he couldn’t go into work with no rest, he must have dozed off longer than he thought. 

“Sorry my bad man, I’m getting off.”

Scrambling off Gabriel proceeded to the the door as he fished through his coat and pulled out a set of keys. Unlocking the door he headed to the elevator, calling it back up he stepped inside and lazily thumb at the button. Leaning on the rail on the wall he closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to relax himself. Taking out his phone he received his appearance and immediately grimaced, unsure if he really looked this bad or if the front facing camera was being exceptionally spiteful tonight. He looked haggard, sick almost and while his cheek had not bruised all that much it was still swollen. 

He was brought out of his funk as the elevator chimed once more. Stepping out he proceeded to the supply closet and changed. Taking out his beanie he clutched it close to his chest and stilled himself before putting it on. Stepping out he grabbed for the door handle taking a deep breath he relaxed. He wanted to make sure he had a decent grip on himself before he went out there. 

Opening the door Gabriel gave his usual playful and sarcastic smirk only for his act to sour near immediately as he saw Jack and Angela talking. Gabriel was curious more than anything as to why he was here considering how eager he was to get out the last time. Not to mention the fact that it had only been two weeks since he left the clinic. Considering the extent of his injuries it was more than surprising to see him out and about or even walking for that matter. There was also the fact that Angela hated it when people just walked in unannounced, she was meticulous about schedules and people calling first and she would text Gabriel about the details or tell him in advance. 

Coughing in his hand Gabriel announced his presence to the them. Both immediately clammed up as they turned to him. Both looked awkward, Angela more so. Gabriel furrowed his brow as walked toward him. Angela had been skittish and weird concerning Jack and whatever had gone done in her office before he left. Was he hiding something and if so why not tell Gabriel. Perhaps Angela was finally starting to get fed up with him, didn’t trust him enough to help her. Considering the incident with Jack, the man from yesterday and Gabriel’s usual bad attitude toward clients perhaps she was finally starting to have enough of him. Gabriel’s stomach curdled at the thought, his paranoid thoughts for the past few days were getting the best of him.

“Surprised he’s out and about considering the extent of his injuries from last time, shouldn’t he be resting?”, Gabriel asked as he crossed the room sitting at the adjacent bench trying his best to look casual as possible. 

“To be honest I’m just as surprised that he even returned but he has a legitimate reason for coming back here.”, Angela said as she looked nervously at Jack, gauging his expression as it continued to remain impassive. 

“Which is…...what?”

Angela let out a deep sigh before looking to Jack, his hard eyes bouncing between Angela and Gabriel. The muscles in his arms tensing as he weighed his options. 

“Please let me tell him, I understand that you have no reason to trust me or him but I just want to help and I already don’t like lying to him.”

Wordlessly Jack shrugged off his trenchcoat . Lifting the tight sleeve of his frayed green sweater he revealed his bandaged arm. Unraveling the bandages he exposed not a healing wound with stitches but scarred over flesh, as if the incident itself had happened a year ago instead of a few weeks. 

Gabriel went wide eyed as he crossed the room in a few quick strides before looking closer at Jack arm. “May I?”, Gabriel asked inquisitively. Jack only gave a nervous nod before Gabriel lightly traced his finger over the scar with his middle and index finger. Taking his other he traced over the underside of Jack’s forearm. Gabriel moved his head closer to Jack’s arm terrified and enraptured by how it was even possible. It was completely healed. 

Jack could practically feel Gabriel’s breath on his arm. This wasn’t a good idea, he was too curious and fascinated he would treat him like a science experiment he could feel it. Jack let out a gruff cough before taking his arm back and swiftly pulling his sleeve down and putting his jacket back on. His gaze now wary was kept on Gabriel who fidgeted as he realized how uncomfortable he made Jack 

“How is this even possible? It shouldn’t be possible!”

“That's what I'm trying to figure out now, whatever was done to him is at a genetic level, I’m not even sure its fixable.”

“Done to him, you mean?”, Gabriel eyes flickered to Jack before looking back to Angela. “Dios mio…..”

“This world down here values bodies not people, Whatever it was I can guarantee you it wasn’t ethical or to his consent,”

Gabriel looked to Jack again, a certain pang of guilt surged through him as he thought about the various scars and damage done to his body and the marks on his ankle. His blood curdled as he thought of what happened to the man. Jack’s hards eyes met Gabriels an uncomfortable exchange, an new unspoken understanding passed between the two. 

“Of all people I don’t think I need to tell you this but keep this to yourself I don't need you or him getting hurt while we sort this out.”, Angela said as she ran her hands through her hair. 

“Of course.”, Gabriel said with an affirmative nod 

Angela let out a sigh of relief. No quips, jokes or banter, Gabriel was taking this seriously at least. That fact gave her some small comfort at least.  
“Well now that everything is settled with this……. For now anyway, Gabriel escort Jack out.”, Gathering pills and bottles Angela handed them to Jack. “As important as looking into your situation is I have a business to attend not to mention I can't risk someone seeing you and compromising the delicate integrity I have over this facility, what with your record and identity. 

“Identity?”, Gabriel said with a tilt of his head. 

“Oh he’s the mercenary that goes by the name of 76”, Angela said rather nonchalantly. 

“Angela qué demonios, you’re just now mentioning this.”, Gabriel said as he glanced at Jack who only let out a humorless snort as if he was expecting the reaction.

“It didn’t seem important at the time, I wouldn’t have even brought it up if we weren’t going the predicament we’re in now.”, Angela said as she rubbed at her temples. 

They both took a glance at Jack truly acknowledging his presence both feeling somewhat awkward about talking about him as if he wasn’t there even though all of this did concern him. 

“Yes well, we can discuss this more and in less impromptu manner next time, I’ve already given you the number for the clinic so you can call and make an appointment. This is still a business after all.”, Angela said trying to return back to a tone of professionalism. “Gabriel, escort him out.”  
Before Gabriel could even react Jack was already out if his seat, menacing stature and all waiting for Gabriel to see him out. Gabriel yielded with a sigh before turning on his heel and walking to the exit with Jack close in toe. Gabriel called the elevator down and glanced over at Jack who was preoccupied as he fiddled with something in the recesses of his deep trench coat pockets. A frustrated scowl pressed Jack’s features as he continued to thumb over the item in his jacket. Feeling Gabriel’s stare his eyes met his as he glowered at Gabriel. Gabriel let out an exasperated breath before turning around and taking out his phone. He felt as if the elevator was moving slower than it usually was. Things were awkward enough knowing that this man not only was one of the most dangerous and wanted men in the underworld but he was also genetically enhanced in some visceral and horrible experiment. 

The elevator finally chimed and both men stepped in as the awkward silence. Gabriel feeling even more fidgety and uncomfortable as he noticed that Jack looked like he was going to explode. Whatever was going on in his head was eating at him. The elevator had reached top side as the doors slid open, with Gabriel walking as fast as possible to get Jack out. They reached door with Gabriel quickly unlocking it and ushering Jack out.

“See you around I guess.”, Gabriel said all but ready for Jack to leave. 

Taking the hint Jack walked through the door already halfway out before turning to Gabriel, wearing the same awkward expression. Eyeing Gabriel down with his tired blue eyes he reached into his jacket pocket and presented the item to Gabriel.  
“Here.”, It sounded more like a unsure question than a statement. 

Looking down through the dimmed fluorescents Gabriel realized what it was. A scrub uniform, more specifically the one that Jack had puked on. It was dry cleaned and wrapped neatly in a thin plastic airtight bag as it gave off the faint scent of detergent.

“You were actually serious about cleaning it?”

“Yes.”, Jack’s voice was rough and dry almost as if he hadn’t talk to anyone in a while, as if the sound of his own voice was foreign to him.

Gabriel eyed the uniform and then Jack, biting the corner of his lip he extended his hand out to Jack making his intention clear. “Thank you, for actually returning it.”

Jack looked down at Gabriel’s hand before meeting Gabriels expectant gaze already realizing that the young man wouldn’t take no for an answer, not that Jack honestly could. Slowly but surely Jack extended his own hand out but made no move to go any further, already feeling insecure about Gabriel touching the rough and damage palm of his hand. He had forgotten to bandage and wrap them after his earlier fight in the week, the need to satisfy his little itch.

Lost in thought he was surprised as Gabriel took the initiative and firmly grasped his hand, it was warm and soft but held that same familiar strength that cared for him the last time he was here.  
“Alright we’re officially square, no hard feelings about last time.”, Gabriel said as he withdrew his hand from Jack’s. “It just seemed right to clear the air, especially since you’ll most likely be coming back here anyway.”

Jack glanced at his hand again, somewhat surprised that Gabriel was so casual, to not be disgusted by the idea of touching Jack past the point of professionalism. Retracting his hand he quickly turned and walk out of the building and closed the door in an awkward escape, leaving Gabriel by himself. 

Raising an eyebrow Gabriel simply locked the door and headed back to the elevator, “Jodido viejo extraño.”

Calling the elevator back, Gabriel proceeded to make his way back to Angla. Leaning against the wall of the elevator Gabriel thought more about of what Angela said. If Jack’s situation was true then the implication of his injuries were far more sinister than he originally thought even more a pang of sympathy started to grow within him. The same tired glossy expression of sadness in the man’s eyes from yesterday was all too evident in Jack’s eyes as well.

Reaching the bottom Gabriel made his way back to the waiting room where he found Angela casually laying on her back on the bench, her legs dangling at the end as she lazily dragged her heel over the floor. Wordless Gabriel mimicked her on the other bench as they settled into a comfortable silence.  
“You could have told me you know Angie, I’m a big boy.”, Gabriel said breaking the silence.

“I don’t doubt that believe me, I just wanted you to be safe not only from him if he but whoever did this this to him, I don’t need you getting fucked over for the sake of a job you don’t want in the first place.”

“Thanks mom I really appreciate your concern.”

“Fuck you, Gabe.”

They both let out a fit of chuckles before Gabriel got up from his bench and crossed the room to Angela. Stooping down Gabriel gently put his hand over Angela’s. “I may not particularly like my job but my scary boss makes it more bearable.”, Gabriel held her hand tighter now. “You’re not only my boss Angie you’re my friend, I wouldn’t sell you or this place out and I wouldn’t let purposely let you down or put myself in danger. Trust me Angie, after all I trust you.”

Angela turned to face him with a gentle smile. “Thanks Gabriel I will, we should start prepping this place we have someone coming in soon,.....you look like shit by the way”

“Yes ma’am, and fuck you too”, Gabriel said over a laugh as he walked down into the operating room.

Angela let out a mirthless chuckle once Gabriel was out of view, her stomach coiling with guilt from only telling him part of the truth, a lump in her throat forming as she felt herself betray his earnesty. 

“I’m such a bad boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome this chapter too longer than it should have tbh. Seriously comments sustain my ass


	7. Method Acting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being and heir to a throne is not always fun

Hanzo took fast and short strides through the halls of the household as he felt his agitation rising. His heart anxiously beating against his ribs as picked up his pace. They couldn't afford to be late again after last time. They had a schedule to keep not only that but the elders would be upset as well. Hanzo finally reached a green door decorated with small golden dragon outlines, grabbing the handle Hanzo thrust the door open, the smell of fresh flowers and alcohol wafted through the air in the room. Hanzo crossed through the room until he found the blinds and yanked them. Light spilled into the room revealing a mess of clothes, cookbooks and other miscellaneous objects. Hanzo sneered as he made his way to the bed and ripped off the cover revealing not only Genji but a dark skinned man and a pale women with bright pink hair. Both were extremely attractive in their own rights then again Genji did always go after the pretty ones or anything that walked on two legs for that matter. Both were snuggled in either of his arms, the three of them closely huddled together and serene without a care in the world. 

Hanzo’s scowl only deepened at the display. Grabbing a green rubber band from his wrist he placed one end on his index finger and the other on his thumb. Pulling it he snapped it on Genji’s neck, which was already a mess with lipstick and teeth marks. Genji let out a small yelp of surprise as he rose from bed nearly knocking the other two in the face with his hands.

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK...oh it's only you”, Genji said lazily as he plopped back on the bed snuggling back to the pair. 

Feeling his patience slipping Hanzo took the rubber band and flicked it on the bridge of Genji’s nose this time which received Genji’s full attention as he sprang up and went to grab the collar of Hanzo’s suit only to be stopped as Hanzo pushed his foot outward and kept Genji at bay. 

“Why are you like this?”, Hanzo said through an exasperated sigh. 

“Why did you flick me in the face? You are so rude.”, Genji countered. 

“ME RUDE!”, Hanzo blinked before holding his breath and closing his eyes, reaching down at his wrist he pulled back a blue rubber band . It stung as it hit his skin but as it did he gathered his emotions and looked Genji down. “We have a meeting today and I bet you’re not even sober.”

“What’s actually rude is bringing uninvited pest into our home, which you know you're not supposed to do.”, Hanzo couldn’t help but snort out a sardonic laugh. “I bet you don’t even know their names.”

“Of course I do, Candice and Christian.”

“Actually it’s Tristan.”, the man said as he gathered a blanket around him trying to hide his body, obviously uncomfortable by the awkward scene that was happening. 

“Why all the yelling? Can everyone like chill out please.”, the pink hair women replied as she rose from the bed as she clung to Genji’s shoulder. 

“Oh my god is this your brother? You were right his face really is in a permanent scowl, it's too bad too he’s kinda hot.”, she continued as she gave Hanzo a playful smirk. 

Hanzo cooly ignored her presence as he continued to glare Genji down. “Get them out of your bed and out the house, I’ll have someone escort them out immediately.”, Hanzo said as he took out his phone and started to text security.

Genji rolled his eyes as he let an exasperated sigh as he turned to both of them. Grabbing them by their waist he pulled them closer to him. “Alright you heard the buzzkill you guys gotta leave, I’m sorry he’s not usually this grumpy but work needs to be done.”

“It’s ok man we understand, see you again this weekend maybe?”, Candice said as she gathered her clothes and purse. “Maybe your brother with come as well.”, she continued as she gave Genji a lazy kiss as she turned to Hanzo who only gave her a small glance.

They finished getting dressed just as security arrived at Genji’s bedroom door. The women gave Hanzo one more longing look before all but skipping to the door. The young man gave a meek wave to Genji who crossed the room to catch him. Genji got in his personal space, Genji was shorter than him by at least half a foot but Tristan felt rather small as Genji cornered him. 

“Sorry about causing trouble for you and your brother, wasn’t our intention honest.”, Tristan said as he tried to avoid eye contact with Genji.

“It's no problem but tell you what, I’ll give you my number and you give me yours so we can have a chat later. My phones dead, lemme get a piece of paper and pen real quick.”, Genji walked back to his bed and reached for the drawer at his night stand. Bounding back to Tristan with renewed vigor he gave him the pen and pad, all but amused as the young man nervously wrote his number and gave it to Genji. Genji proceeded to write his in turn, finished he made the motion to place the note in Tristan's hands only to pull it away. Quickly Genji wrapped his hands around his waist and pulled him close, the other young man could only let out a yelp of surprise and embarrassment as Genji tucked the note in his back jean pocket. 

Trapped in his arms Tristan was all but ensnared in Genji’s hungry eyes. He was enthralled as they danced with confidence and mischief. His heart raced as Genji continued to hold him close as he absently played with the note that was in his pocket. 

“GENJI!”, Hanzo shouted through.

Hanzo’s shout startled Tristan as he nearly jumped out of his skin. Genji only smirked as he gave a chaste kiss on his lips before giving him a gentle push with his finger. Tristan nervously stumbled to the door. The guard shepherd them both out, Genji gave them a wink and a wave as they were finally out and the door closed. 

Walking back to his bed Genji grabbed his phone and proceeded to put Tristan number in. Hanzo could only roll his eyes at his brothers display, the amount of times he’d seen his brother pull the same tricks and cantrips. All were enthralled by his brothers silver tongue, his grace and more so his beauty and Genji himself knew this as well and took full advantage of it and the clan did as well.

“Hurry and get dressed our time for today is very limited and I would like to get through this meeting without any incident.”, Hanzo said as he sat on the edge of the bed removing a few flower petals that were scattered about.

“Don’t worry we won’t be late, on a more important note Candice thought you looked really good. Why don’t you hang out with me after we finish business for today? It’ll be fun.”, Genji said as he made his way toward the shower. “Oh wait that’s right you don't know what fun is.”

Hanzo could only remain silent as he scowled on in the distance as he waited for Genji. He didn’t know how long father would be able to shield Genji from the elders and their expectations and responsibilities in the name of “school”. It wasn’t enough for him to just kill whenever father asked, Hanzo needed help with the business side of their affairs. Things were slowly starting to pile up for him and the elders were starting to grow more and more disturbed by his inability to handle the tasks. Hanzo was the eldest, the pride of the clan and his brother needed to be as well, anything less than perfection would be unbefitting of a Shimada. He would bring shame upon the clan if he failed and if that were to happen his life might as well be forfeit. There was no doubt in his mind the elders would do what they had to do to remove any blemish that threatened the clan or its name, even their father wouldn’t be able to intervene if it came to that. They had already made an example of Genji once before. Hanzo’s stomach curdled at the mere thought of it, his little brother annoyed him to no end but he had to protect him, no matter the responsibility he had to bear. 

He was soon brought out of his thoughts as he heard the door to the bathroom slam open, a blanket of steam and loud pop music soon poured out of the bathroom as Genji all but strutted in a towel bobbing his head to the rhythm. Dancing as he made his way to his vanity mirror as he started to apply various thing to his face. 

“No makeup today brother we don’t have time, not to mention you know how the elders are about it.”

Genji rolled his eyes as he continued to moisturize his face, “Yeah, yeah no fun when it’s business time I know the drill, speaking of fun Hanzo you haven’t let me paint your nails in really long time.”

Hanzo sighed deeply as he replied to a long string of emails he could feel the itch on his wrist grow again. “I haven’t let you do that since we were children, why are you bringing it up now?”

“I dunno, I haven’t done it in a while and I remember having fun doing it with you, I was just feeling nostalgic is all.”, Genji said as he shrugged. “Maybe a stormy blue, it’s still your favorite color right ?”

“Genji don’t be absurd, stop with your prattle and hurry, we’ll be late a this rate.”, replied Hanzo without looking away from his phone. 

Genji looked vacantly at his own reflection in the mirror before looking at the back of his brothers head reflected in the mirror. Taking his index finger he gently caressed the mirror where his brothers reflection was before deeply sighing. An all too familiar crestfallen disappointment made its way into his chest, it ached terribly. “Can’t say I didn't try at least brother”

“Did you say something?”, Hanzo inquired 

Genji closed his eyes before taking a deep breath, “I said maybe I could paint them grey instead it’ll match the streak in your hair.”, Genji said as he put on a fresh pair of black boxer briefs.

Hanzo could feel himself grow a shade darker as he squinted and moved closer to his phone to check his hair only to reveal it was still full and jet black as it was when he combed through it this morning. Hanzo glared at the vanity mirror that Genji was at only to find it abandoned. Looking around the room Genji had all but vanished into thin air but Hanzo knew better. 

Out of the side of his eye he saw a flash of green. Genji rushed forward and made a quick jab for Hanzo’s chest only for it to be blocked with expert speed. Now standing Hanzo grabbed Genji’s arm and pulled him in with great force before grabbing his torso and launching him on the bed. 

“You’ve been spending too much time out with your little playthings brother, you’re getting sloppy.”, Hanzo scoffed

“Fine by me I got what I was after,I was joking about the hair thing by the way.”, Genji said as he twirled a black hair tie around his finger. 

Looking down Hanzo’s saw his hair hang freely from his shoulder, he realized that Genji had taken it during their struggle. Feeling himself become agitated he rushed toward Genji who in turn flicked the hair band in his face and sprung off bed. The elastic stung his forehead and all the fight was drained out of as he realized how ridiculous this whole thing was. He couldn't stoop to Genji’s games he’s was above it and far too old for such childishness. He was expected to be leader, an heir to a throne, he need to act like it.  
"Such,nonsense.”

“Whatever.”, Genji said as he walked to his wardrobe

After about fifteen minutes Genji all but slid out fully dressed in a black suit wearing a deep black floral tie covered in colchicums and jonquil petals. Two small black studs adorned his ears as well as a small cuff on his left. 

Hanzo’s could feel his eye twitch, the piercing and tie were unacceptable but at the rate they were going at they would be late. Rubbing at his temples he walked out with Genji close behind him looking as smug as ever. 

“How do I look brother?”, Genji asked with his voice dripping with mock desperation. 

Hanzo simply turned and headed toward the door all but ignoring Genji. Giving a slight pout Genji stuck his tongue out slightly before making two horns above his head with his index fingers. Swiftly Hanzo turned around only to see Genji begrudgingly following him with his hands in his pockets. 

As they walked out of the house an awkward silence passed over the both of them. Things weren’t always like this between the two of them but with the business of the clan, their father and the elders pushing and pulling the both of them things had become somewhat strained. 

 

They both made their way to the car as their driver awaited them doors already open at the ready for them. They both stepped inside and took their seats in the back, the driver closed their respective doors behind them. As they started to drive away Genji reached into his pocket and took out a small piece of blue candy covered in red sparkles. Reaching out he poked Hanzo on the cheek to get his attention. Hanzo turned to see the small blue ball in Genji’s hand. 

“Where did……, Where did you get this?”, Hanzo said as he took the candy and eyed the sugar ball down. 

“Well like three days ago I was drunk off my ass at the strip club I was being nosy and overheard a conversation about candy that goes good with alcohol. The candy that the two girls were describing was the one that you always like from when we were kids, you always did like sweets more than I did.”, Genji said as he reached under the front car seat and pulled out a food magazine. 

“So anyway I asked the two girls if they wanted to hang out and I got them to show me where the store was and I actually found it.”, Flipping through the magazine Genji made a cat ear in the page of different pressure cookers before returning his attention to Hanzo. “Didn’t know if I would be sober enough to remember the store or the girls so I bought everything that they had.”  
Hanzo looked down at the floor before, slightly embarrassed at his brothers gesture, “You didn’t have to do that.”

“But I wanted to it wasn’t even that expensive only cost me like 30 bucks for the 700 they had in stock, you’ve been in a bad mood with father and the elders I thought it might alleviate your stress a little bit.”

Hanzo unwrapped the paper and stuck the speckled ball in his mouth. The small red flakes bursted and sparked in his mouth with strawberry while the candy itself was a tart and sweet blue raspberry. It tasted exactly the same as when he was a child he remembered getting them from a machine but as he got older it was removed and he could never find it anywhere else.

“Thank you Genji.”, Hanzo said unable to meet his brothers eyes. 

“Yeah whatever, no problem.”, Genji returned trying to look casual as he hide his smile.

“Seriously how can you stand those things I can feel my teeth aching from here, you used to eat seven or eight in one sitting.”, Genji all but beamed in his reminiscence, Hanzo also couldn’t hide his smile as he remembered. 

“Then you thought it would be amusing to replace one of mine with one of those disgusting spicy treats you like so much.”  
“Hey man those are good and you know it, you just have no sense of real taste.”

Biting his lip Genji contemplated his next words carefully. “My offer to hang out still stands, we can go somewhere stuffy …….I mean respectable if you want and it can just be the two of us if it makes you feel more comfortable.

Sighing Hanzo relaxed his shoulders before rubbing at both of them and turning to Genji’s hopeful eyes. “I will think about it and if I do go no more than a two hours, perhaps three.”

Genji all but beamed picked up his pace slightly, “I’ll take it, it's not a definite no.”

Both of them let out a few hushed chuckled before they slipped into a comfortable silence as they winded down the road. As they drew closer to the modest sized brick building Hanzo could feel himself grow more and more restless. This always happened when they met with the elders.

As Genji got out of the car Hanzo remained for a moment, making sure his brother was properly out of sight. Reaching down to his wrist he gathered the blue elastic band and pulled it as far as he could before letting it loose letting it snap against his bare wrist. An echoing and sharp slap resonated through the car as he winced. 

“A dragon does not feel fear, nor does he feel shame for what he does for the clan, steel yourself and protect the legacy you were born into, the legacy you must take pride in.”

Taking a deep breath he looked into the car's front mirror making sure to return his face to its usual stone cold impassive structure. Getting out Hanzo took a few long strides and caught up to Genji. Genji eyed Hanzo ready to make a clever joke but stopped in his tracks. He could see it, that cold impassive exterior, the part that he knew Hanzo played all too well, knowing better at this point Genji drew his lips and face into a hard line. 

Reaching the door they both opened it, unsurprised as four armed guards ushered them in two stand at either of their sides as they walked. Moving up the stairs a man in a dark blue suit with his back turned awaited them long silky graying hair trailed down the midsection of his back, it was their father Sojiro. Hearing footsteps Sojiro turned to face his sons, his furrowed brow and dark gray eyes stormed with intensity. Moving closer he sighed in disbelief at Genji’s attire.

“You look disgraceful.”, Sojiro said his face still remaining ever impassive.

“My apologies father, I was rushing I grabbed the first thing I saw I didn't want us to be late.”, Genji said

“Save me your bullshit, never the less you look very good it suits you well my son.”, Sojiro returned, letting out a mirthless laugh 

Genji let a small smirk slip from his lips before bringing it back to its neutral poise. , “Thank you father.”

Hanzo balled up his fist slightly in frustration, he wished their father didn’t enable Genji’s behavior, didn't give a slight push. Always a slap on the wrist and then the inevitable coddling.

“Do make sure your brother doesn't do it again.”

“Yes father my apologies, I should have …”

Hanzo was cut off as his father grasped his lower jaw and squeezed it revealing Hanzo’s blue tongue. “Where did you get this.”

Hanzo panicked he didn’t think about the stain the dye of the candy would leave, if he spoke in front of the elders would they see, comment on it, think he was immature for indulging in such things before a meeting. Hanzo’s mind raced at a million miles a second, internally despairing at his father's discovery. 

“It reminds of the candy you always used to buy as a child, you’d beg me and your mother every saturday just to use that tacky machine to get few.”, Sojiro chuckled as he gave Hanzo a warm smile. “Your mother always did give in.”

Sojiros features creased as he remembered his wife but smoothed it over within a matter of seconds. Letting go of Hanzo’s jaw he gave it a small pat before motioning his sons to follow after him with bodyguards in tow. “ Let's get this over with, the sooner the better. 

Walking further up the stairs the trio were greeted by a set of ornate oak doors two dragons circling each other, engulfing one another in an eternal chase. Stepping forward Genji and Hanzo pushed the doors open for their father who immediately walked through. Two of the guards stepped in with them while the other two remained outside the room. The hallway was dark and warm, the only illumination were the dimly lit candles that hung on either side of the walls. Moving further in the sliding door of the elders room loomed over. Hanzo could feel the tattoo of his arm itch, almost painfully so, he grabbed at it slightly squeezing his bicep hoping to quell the “anxious” energy.

Glancing over to Genji he noticed his brother had brought his arm up to his lips, he whispered something in the crook of his wrist before gentle dragging his fingers over his arm as if to pet it. 

Hanzo nearly scoffed, even when they were children they were warned and reprimanded for treating the clans greatest and most feared treasures as mere pets or companions. Hanzo grasped the sliding door and gently opened it revealing the room to be completely empty save for the eight large ornate monitors that stood before them. Stepping inside the room the three took their seats on the tatami floor and waited patiently for the elders to make their presence known. 

Glancing down Hanzo looked at his wrist, his watch read a minute to twelve. Hanzo clenched his fist as they rested in his lap, they would arrive in mere moments. Just as the thought entered his mind the monitors sprang to life one by one each only having the words “audio only” in deep red on their screens save for one that lit up in red with the Shimada family crest. The elders were of course tucked safely away back in Hanamura. They couldn’t risk their safety and speak to them directly like they usually did not since the incident of two weeks ago.

The monitor on the far left resonated before an elderly man’s voice rang clearly through its speakers. “I trust the three of you know why we have gathered you here?”

“The recent disappearance of one of our elders as well as a few of our subordinates.”, Genji answered without missing a beat.  
Another elder spoke, this time a women,“So you have been paying attention a little bit despite your galavanting through the streets I’m impressed.”, her tone was every bit condescending as it was spiteful. 

Hanzo glanced over to Genji as his brother balled his fist slightly as they sat in his lap. He knew these meeting frustrated Genji to no end, the belittling and constant lack of trust that he was capable of doing things correctly but still Hanzo could only think this could be avoided if Genji simply did as he was told half the time. 

“But yes, this is about the disappearances and what we have recovered from them since they have gone missing.”

“What do you mean by recovered.”, Sojiro inquired 

The absent elders monitor flickers for a moment before the image changed to a rather gruesome scene. A man in a black suit was dismembered in several places in. His stomach had been sliced open as his entrails lazily splayed over his abdomen. Most importantly his arm was missing, specifically the arm that the guards and subordinates had their tattoos place to signify their service to the Shimada clan, their loyalty and most importantly their lives. 

Another elder spoke, “He was found like this in an abandoned warehouse just yesterday, no fingerprints tools, evidence or DNA were left behind. Based on how his body was torn apart it was done by someone that they are not only meticulous but more importantly surgical.We can only assume though that whoever did this was in a rush to be so sloppy as to leave the body behind.” 

“They have made it abundantly clear what they are after, to think they would be so foolish to actually pursue it though.”, Sojiro said rubbing at his temples. 

“This is not the first time someone has sought the dragons power and it certainly will not be the last time, we will ensure that they will pay for their grievous misstep, I assure you elders.”, Hanzo said with confidence despite his own trepidations about the situation. Whoever this was was either bold or stupid enough to even think of going after the Shimada’s and if that was the case they must have had some type of plan or contingency for doing something this brash. 

“Well good to know because you’ll be in charge of dealing with this unsightly problem young master. Show us just how truly capable you are, you can deal with this without your father or our guidance.”

“I understand, thank for this opportunity.”, Hanzo said giving a slight bow, he glared as he could see Genji roll his eyes out of the corner of his eye. 

The group continued to talk about looking into the matter of the disappearances as well as business and trade for the clan in general. By the time they finished it was already well into the afternoon.  
“There are more things to discuss however the youngest need not be here, Genji you are dismissed,leave.”, an elder said adding emphasis on the “leave”. 

Genji simple stood and stretched before turning on his heel and closing the sliding door behind him, adding an extra bit of force as he did, the door rattled but did not give. 

“That child is a handful.”, One of the elders said in near exasperation.“You spoil him too much Sojiro, letting him lax off his responsibilities not to mention that awful appearance of his.”

“He does what I ask of him and his charm and wit are a useful asset to the clan as he has proven many a time, I will let the boy be for now.”

“Not enough charm and wit to be entrusted with further responsibility, at his age its utterly disgraceful. Not to mention some of the messes that he leaves in his wake, like today.”

As the words came out the monitor Hanzo’s blood ran cold all at once, so much so the tattoo on his arm felt like it was moving trying to find a mere morsel of warm in Hanzo’s body, they knew. 

“Young master were you aware that your brother allowed pest to enter your home.”, the elder spoke, their tone far more sharp than it had previously been.

“No I had only found out this morning before we left.”

“Kill them.”, the elder said flatly. 

“I … I’m sorry..I”, Hanzo couldn’t help but stammer 

“Did we not make ourselves clear, we want you to kill them!”, another elder spoke all but raising their voice now. “Your brother has breached the security of your domain and what's even worse during a time when such an important assets as the dragons could be in danger.”

“Surely that isn't necessary, they were most likely some dumb children out for some fun, we can merely keep tabs on them, if they are working for the scum that did this they might even lead us to them if we keep them alive.”, Sojiro said trying his best to keep his tone even. 

“A waste of resources and time, if they are working with the perpetrator your precious sparrow is in constant danger should he choose to continue to seek their company.”, Hanzo could feel his stomach tighten and coil as the elders continued to speak. “Unless the young master does not care for the safety of his precious brother.”

Hanzo lifted his head and stared on at the monitors, fragments of his own reflection stared back at him through the red and black of the screen as he weighed his choices, or rather the lack of them.  
Closing his eyes Hanzo took a deep breath, “I understand I’ll take care of the matter before the end of the night.”

“Excellent, see to it that you follow through on your word, you are dismissed.”

Bowing Hanzo looked to his father. He wanted his guidance, his help. He wanted to know if this was truly necessary but he couldn’t and the somber look in his father's eyes only told him that he couldn't help either, no matter how badly he wanted to. Hanzo stood and proceeded to leave the room, closing the door behind him. 

He didn't want to do it but what choice did he really have, although he didn't particularly care for Genji’s friends or any of the rather tawdry company he kept for that matter none of them deserved to die. What if Genji found out, dear god what if Genji found out or looked into it he would hate him, be disgusted, or worse no longer love him. He could feel his anxiety getting to him, the dragons stirred under his skin. Grasping at his arm again he squeezed tighter than last time, he wouldn't give them the attention he didn't dare, lest they revealed how awful he truly was. As he made his way out the candle lit hallway he saw Genji who brightened and met Hanzo at the end of the hall. 

“You ok aniki you look like you’ve seen a ghost, what did they say to you in there.”, Genji said he placed a hand on Hanzo’s shoulder. 

Hanzo snapped out of his brooding as he realized Genji was talking to him. “My apologies brother, I was lost in thought.”

“It’s fine, with all this nonsense going on you’re gonna be busy, those dried up relics wouldn’t trust me with a damn thing.”, Genji smirked to get a chuckle or rise out of Hanzo for his disrespectful comment but Hanzo stare was vacant and distant, Genji expression grew more concerned. With his free hand Genji clasped Hanzo hand, “The elders may not think I’m capable but just know you don’t have to bear their burden alone. If there’s any way I can help you with this, know that I am here for you.”

Hanzo looked into Genji’s eyes and immediately regretted it. His eyes burned with a sense of duty and devotion, Hanzo was aware of just how much his brother wanted to protect him as much as he wanted to protect Genji. Even worse in that moment of sincerity, that moment of earnesty and kindness that they rarely shared these days, Hanzo was made aware of just how unworthy he was of his brothers kindness. 

Breaking free of his hold Hanzo turned and headed out the stairs. “You need not worry, I will take care of this before it gets worse.”

“If you say so but know I can take on as much responsibility as you can if not more, not for the elders but for you and father.”, Genji looked at the ground for a moment, digging the tip of his into the hard marble floor. “Can we still chill together for the day? Before things actually start getting out of hand.”

Hanzo paused in his tracks, it felt like something vile had crawled inside of his stomach, it felt like it had started to fester and rot. He didn’t have the courage to look Genji in the eye. “We will see by the time I return home, I have some things I need to look into.”

“Alright see you then I guess.”

Hanzo was already out the door barely hearing Genji’s words as he headed to the parking lot. Another car was already waiting for him, no doubt the elders doing as he had already sealed his fate with the task he set upon himself. “I am sorry brother.”, Hanzo said as he stepped inside the car, trying his best to mentally prepare himself. 

Taking the elastic rubber band he pulled it back as far it would go and let it crash against his wrist. Looking at his wrist he realized just how red it was from the punishment he had put on it. But he needed to do it, it served as a reminder to himself, this pain was nothing, it was only a mere fraction of what the elders were capable of inflicting should he step out of line, should he bring disgrace to the clans name. Reaching down to his chest he traced a delicate line down to his abdomen remembering scars that had long since faded but the memories were still there, memories of the elders cruelty. 

Hanzo rested his temple against the cool glass of the cars window trying to keep himself focused on his task. 

\-----

Hanzo made his way through the winding alleyways of the city until he found himself at a small back alley door. Reaching into his pocket pulled out a key and unlocked it and stepped inside. The building was a small and modest restaurant. He walked through the dim hall till he found himself at the kitchen. A few of the workers looked up from their task and immediately recognized Hanzo. Realizing why he was here they all returned to their task and kept their heads low, not daring to look at him for too long. 

The Shimada owned many private establishments and locally owned business within the city. Most of them indebted to the family for giving them an ability to have a business and life and in return these establishments served as either safehouses or cache’s for the clan as well as the subordinates to use at will. 

Stepping further into the back of the kitchen he made his to the locker rooms where the the employees kept their belongings. Hanzo scanned the room before finding a locker in the far back. Putting the combination in he opened it to reveal it was empty. Hanzo leaned in and pressed firmly on the back of the locker, it gave way and the panel opened, revealing a second room. Hanzo crammed himself through the locker, struggling slightly to squeeze in with his built frame. 

Finally through the panel Hanzo surveyed the room for what he needed. The walls were lined with different guns, swords, throwing weapons, explosives and other tools. A large double locker and bench sat in the corner of the room. Hanzo weighed his options as he looked at the wall. He thought about using a sniper rifle, it would be quick, painless even and they wouldn't even see it coming. He realized however there were several issues with that. He would need to have a good vantage point and time which wasn't guaranteed. Not to mention there were two of them. If he killed one there was no guarantee that he would be able to eliminate the other without them running away. There was also the fact that it would stir a commotion, not giving the cleaners enough time to get rid of the evidence. He needed this to be clean, he needed it to be perfect. 

Moving his eyes to the wakizashi he sighed and took it in his hands. Unsheathing it he examined it carefully before resheathing it. Placing the short sword on a nearby bench he began to strip off his suit. Shedding his jacket he folded it , along with his shirt tie and pants and the rest of his apparel. Neatly he placed every article on the bench, looking in a mirror on the adjacent side of the room he examined the dragon. Its beautiful rolling body coiled elegant around the musculature of Hanzo’s arm. This was his legacy, his honor and pride and he would protect it. 

Turning to the locker he found his personal cubby and entered the code, the locker was filled with an assortment of different cloths . Hanzo took out a pair of black sweatpants a white t-shirt and green military jacket. It was casual and conspicuous, he didn't want to stand out in a suit. Putting on his clothes he took the wakizashi and carefully tucked it within his jacket’s underside compartment. He then pulled out a small backpack and placed a pair of gloves as well as a silenced pistol in its contents, mainly out of extra insurance. 

Placing his suit in his backpack he undid his hair and placed it in a high bun and sighed, he was ready to leave. Stepping back through the panel of the locker he closed it back and locked the locker back. Moving through the restaurant again an employee was ready and waiting for him with a set of car keys in hand. He took them and headed toward the employee parking lot. 

Clicking the car alarm he attention turned to the average black Sedan, it was had a small scratch and small dent, it was an older model as well probably 2007 or 2009, again conspicuous enough , able to hide in plain sight, it was perfect. Hanzo made his way to the car and got in, a disposable cell was in the passenger seat of the car, he pockets it and starts the ignition prepared for the task he wishes not to do. 

\-----

Hanzo parked a good distance away from the apartment building that’s meant to be his target. The pair weren’t hard to find, Genji instagram and snapchat provided with more than enough information to hunt them down, the internet took care of the rest. Even more convenient was the fact that they were roommates. Reaching into his bag he put on the black gloves and placed the pistol within the deep pockets of the military jacket. He unbuckled himself from the his seat and clasps the handle of the car door. He can feel the same festering rotting feeling in his stomach. 

A little voice in his head plays on repeat, _What if Genji finds out?, He’ll hate you, despise you, you’ll be no better than the relics that disgust him. ___

____

Taking the elastic band he snaps it again, slightly mortified that it has bruised a deep purple, “A dragon does not feel fear, nor does he feel shame for what he does for the clan, steel yourself and protect the legacy you were born into, the legacy you must take pride in.”

“For the good of the clan, for the good of the clan, for the good of the clan.”, he echoed the words in the front mirror of the car till he steeled himself as if it were a chant or a spell. 

Finally feeling as ready as he would he opened the car door and walked toward the apartment. He had already contacted the cleaners and they were on they’re way, Hanzo knew this would only take a few minutes. Inside now he walked up the stairs and found the door number 227. Hanzo gave three knocks and waited patiently. The door swung open a mere moments later, the pale women with pink hair had answered it her typical bored expression shifted to confusion and surprise upon seeing Hanzo at her front door.

“Candace was it?”, Hanzo asked trying his best to sound friendly and charming.  
“Yeah I’m surprised you remember. What are you even doing here and how? You secretly a stalker or something, your brother mentioned that you were a bit of an odd one.”

Hanzo smirked and chuckled a little, his gaze on her practically smoldering at this point. “Hardly, Genji actually wanted me to come get you, he said you mentioned your apartment in his phone while you were drunk. He was still interested in the both of you, I was curious about you as well.”, Hanzo leaned in closer to her invading her personal space. “May I come in?” 

A slight blush crept on her features, she fidgeted under Hanzo intense stare. It wasn't playful and mischievous like Genji’s but held a air of authority and command. His question was more so out of being polite than anything, she wanted to let him in, she was going to. 

Giving a meek smile she stepped aside and walked down the hall of the apartment. Hanzo followed close behind and locked the door. He dropped his facade, his charming smile returning to its usual indifferent expression. He didn't know how Genji did it, constantly disarming people with a glance or sweet words, it must have been exhausting.

“Trist make yourself decent we got a hottie here.”, Candice proclaimed loudly. 

The young dark man rounded the corner fresh out the shower, only a towel wrapped around his waist. “What are you tal-, oh oh hello, it’s nice to…..”

Before Tristan could get the rest of his sentence out Hanzo took the wakizashi out of the compartment of his jacket. Skillfully unsheathing it he slashed Candices throat as she dropped with his free hand Hanzo pulled out the silenced pistol and pulled the trigger before Tristan could even make an attempt to scream out. 

Taking a cloth within his pocket Hanzo neatly cleaned the blade and picked up the scabbard back from the ground and re-sheathed the short sword. Placing the blade back in the jacket compartment he fished around for a small plastic bag. Taking it out he placed the soiled cloth in the baggie and gently placed it in his jacket. 

Hanzo looked over the room and reviewed his work, despite him not wanting to do this in the first place even he was rather upset with how sloppy he was, the slash in her neck could have been more swift, cleaner as well. Walking to Tristan he stooped down to his body, taking a moment he closed his half open lids before lifting his head to examine the back of his skull,satisfied there was no exit wound. Hanzo had aimed for the the parietal lobe, most likely the bullet was lodged in the parasagittal posterior the bone there was thick enough to stop the bullet from passing all the way through. Eventually the police would do an investigation after a missing persons report was placed. This way Hanzo or the cleaners would not have to search for the bullet, the less the authorities have to go off of the better.

Hearing a knock Hanzo stood and walked toward the door, looking through the peephole two men and two women stood waiting patiently at the door clad in janitorial uniforms with large bins and other sanitizing products in hand. Hanzo opened the door for them and let them in. An average person would have mistaken them for simple cleaning staff on duty and technically speaking that's all they really were, mopping up after other people. 

“I leave the rest to you.” Hanzo said as he headed out the door. Taking his phone back out he called his father. “ It is done.”, he stated flatly. 

“Excellent my son. You should ,.... Perhaps you should rest for a bit, maybe indulge yourself after this.”, his father said trying his best to convince his son. 

Hanzo grit his teeth a bit. “That is unnecessary father, unlike Genji I am capable of handling myself without indulging in such “breaks”, I will return home shortly and get back to investigating the matters at hand.”

Before Sojiro had a chance to speak Hanzo had already hung up the phone. He didn't need his father's pity nor did he need to be spoiled like Genji was. He was capable that didn’t need anyones help that’s what he had to keep telling himself. Hanzo reach the car and changed back into his suit in the car. He couldn't let Genji see him in his other clothes he would know something was up as he usually didn't dress in such a manner. Genji was the one that actually picked most of his casual clothes which he seldom wore in the first place. 

Tying his hair back into its low ponytail he reviewed his appearance before driving the car through the traffic of the city, eager to get home and forget that this awful day had even happened. If he was lucky perhaps Genji had forgotten about their engagements for the evening, even better if he simply went out by himself and left their home. It would allow Hanzo the chance to be alone with his thoughts and brewd, perhaps a drink or two. 

Hanzo had finally reached the sanctity of his home and pulled into the garage of the house. Stepping out of the car he gathered his bag and keys and walked towards the attendant waiting for him. “See that the contents are disposed of, have the plates of the car changed and have it repainted as well.” 

The attendant simply nodded and took the bag as well as the keys. With that Hanzo slumped his shoulders and walked to the door. He gripped the door handle hard his knuckles straining. _Just please don't be home. _Opening the door he walked to the main living room only to be greeted by bright green hair.__

____

____

“Hello brother ready to go out, you look even more stressed than you did earlier. did something happen?”, Genji asked as he tilted his head in concern. 

_Don’t look at me like that, don't look at me with that sincerity. _, Hanzo couldn't meet his brothers eyes. “I don’t think I’m honestly up for partying or whatever it is you do with your friends.”__

____

____

“Well you’re in luck, Candice and Tristan aren’t answering their phones so it can just be the two of us, we’ll even go somewhere you wanna go.”

The horrible festering came back full force now, it felt as if it would burst forth from his chest out on display for his brother to see and the evidence of what he did would be laid bare. _He’ll despise you if he finds out. _, Hanzo could feel his thoughts starting to race out if control. “I’m sorry I don’t think that's a good idea.”__

____

____

“Well why? We don't have to drink we could just chill watch one of those documentaries you like, why is it such a bad idea?”, The hurt in Genji’s voice was all too clear. 

_Please just stop I don’t deserve your kindness. _,Hanzo felt near sick at this point, if it wasn’t for the he had not eaten for most of the day he probably would have had the urge to vomit. “It just isn’t, drop it brother.”__

____

____

“Dude if there’s something wrong just tell me. Why are you always so damn difficult? You and those damn relics.”, Genji tone shifted from melancholy to agitated. “You wouldn't be this damn stress all the damn time if you learned to say no to….”

“ URUSAI!”, Hanzo shouted, getting Genji to clam up near immediately. 

“What do you know about difficult?! You’re the one that's difficult all the time!”, Hanzo shouted as he balled his fist, near glaring daggers at his brother. 

“If you just followed the rules, if you had just done as I told you…. you damn nuisance!”, Hanzo was heaving at this point near out of breath but he wasn't done yet. “If you did something correctly for once I wouldn't have to…”, Hanzo clasped a hand over his face, realizing he had nearly outed himself. 

Moving his hand away his eyes met Genji’s who was only looked on in shock. Realizing what he had done Hanzo took a step forward. “Wait no, Genji… Genji please I didn’t mean it….. I’m sorry I just.”

The damage however was already done, Genji stormed upstairs. Hanzo flinched as he heard the door slam. His anger rising once more as he grabbed at his hair, tearing a few strands out. Utterly exhausted he trudged upstairs to his own room, emotionally and physically drained. Closing his door and locking it he stripped off his suit jacket and undid the first few buttons of his shirt and kicked off his shoes. With weary steps he went opened a drawer to his one of his cabinets and pulled out a large bottle of sake. 

He downed the first half of the bottle in nearly no time. He wanted it to hit him fast and hard, the sooner he could stop his grief the better. His ears perked as he heard Genji’s door open, Hanzo stumbled to his feet and with his arm outstretched. Perhaps he could still apologize, apologize for his feeling of frustration for getting the better of him, for making his brother feel like less than what he actually was. By the time he reached the his door he had froze, fingers slipping from the knob. He couldn't do it, he didn't have the courage to face his brother, not in the destitute state he was in. 

Slowly Hanzo braced his back against the wall sliding down. A tear rolled down his cheek as he heard the door to their home open and close, Genji had left. 

Huddling his knees to his chest Hanzo sank his head further down. “I just wanted to protect you.”

\------  
“That wasn’t necessary, you knew very well that those two were not a threat.”, Sojiro said as clenched his fist. 

“Perhaps they were, perhaps they weren't. It is better to be safe than sorry.”, one of the elders said through their screen. 

“Besides in a perfect world if your precious sparrow was actually truly as useful as you say he would have killed them himself.”  
“This was a good learning experience for the young heir, he will have to make more difficult decisions later down the line, even if it means hurting his own brothers precious feelings”, Another elder added sardonically. 

“At this point Hanzo is the only viable option, there’s no point in investing our resources and time into the spare that we can’t use.”

Sojiro’s eye twitched but he knew better than to speak out of term, and what was more he was too old, too broken and tired to fight back at this point. 

“We will be checking in on your sons in a few weeks, hopefully your son makes some sort of headway, for the good of the clan.”

“For the good of the clan.”, Sojiro echoed back.

With that the elders screens went dark. Finally alone Sojiro put his hands to his temples, utterly exhausted by the today and the fact that once again he felt like a terrible father. 

“Oh Kanna how I wished you were still with us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a set up chapter for events that will happen next chapter, Ill be switching back to Gabe and Jacks perspective so dont worry. 
> 
> Overall I like Hanzo as a character for how complex and human he is as well as the subtle nuances we get from his lore and the relationship from his brother. Or I'm just too in love with this mess of a man, I dunno.
> 
> Also no incest going on here Genji just really misses being close to his bro and vice versa


	8. Don't be Cruel, but Please don't be kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killing one with kindness doesn't do the mind well sometimes

Gabriel clumsily fumbled for his phone in the darkness of his room, finally clasping the hard plastic of his case he brought his phone to his face to see the time. Letting out a small grunt of irritation as the bright light nearly blinded him through squinted eyes he could make out the time; it was only five. He still had time before he had to start preparing his apartment for his parents impending visit. It was about a two hour drive for them to get to Gabriel, and if everything went the way that he wanted it to they would arrive by noon. He’d cook dinner with them, chat, and they would be on their way with hopefully little to no serious questions. 

Gabriel closed his eyes, content to enjoy one more hour of sleep, turning over to the other side of his bed his nose was greeted not by a pillow but a forehead. Gabriel let out a sigh knowing all to well who it was. Gabriel opened his eyes and shined his phone once more to see Genji nestled on the other side of his bed, his hair messily strewn every which way, a faint sour odor of alcohol and sweat wafted off of him, there were also traces of gruff stuble on his usually immaculate and clean face. Gabriel sighed as he smoothed his hair out of his face, whatever happened it must have been bad, Genji only ever crawled into his bed if things were bad with family or business. Looking closer he saw that there were dried tear streaks run over his face. Gabriel wanted to ask him about it, help him in any way he could but Genji if anything an enigma. 

If Gabriel ever asked if Genji needed to talk or tried to get serious with him he was quick to hide behind a joke, teasing or flirting. Ever cavalier and casual Genji would rather die than admit that something was wrong behind that pretty playboy persona. Gabriel turned back to his side of the bed still wanting to catch sleep before he had to start the rest of his day, a small tinge of sadness falling in his stomach, bothered by the fact that he could not help his friend. Shutting his eyes Gabriel drifted back hoping that the busy day ahead of him would quell his anxiety of his parents as well as Genji. 

\----

Gabriel awoke once more to the sound of his god awful alarm in his ears. Pawing for his phone under under pillow he dismissed it before stretching over his bed he realized that he was the only person occupying it, Genji must have left. Getting out of bed he opened his door to find Genji in the kitchen flipping a pancake, freshly washed, shaved and dressed in a green hoodie and black jeans. Crossing the kitchen Gabriel looked at his love seat to find Genji’s shoes and a empty wine bottle resting near its leg. Gabriel narrowed his eyes at the act that Genji was trying to pull but it wasn’t his place to call him out. Returning his face to a neutral calm Gabriel took a seat at the kitchen table. 

“Morning.”, Gabriel offered.

“Morning, stuff will be ready just gimme a few minutes.”, Genji said as flipped three pancakes at once letting them fall gracefully on the plate before turning his attention to the bacon that sizzled in the other pan. “Sorry about using your couch again but you know me.”

“It cool, no problem man.”, Gabriel said trying to casually play into Genji’s lie.  
Turning off the stove off Genji gathered the rest of the bacon and pancakes on two plates and handed Gabriel his plate before taking his seat with his own. “Got any plans today.”, Genji said as he drizzled syrup on his stack of cakes.

“My parents are coming to visit today so I gotta get this place cleaned up before they come, hopefully it doesn’t take too long.”

Genji almost choked on a piece of bacon as he tried to suppress a laugh. “Dude please tell me you’re not serious.”

“What do you mean.”, Gabriel said through a mouthful of food.

“What I mean is that you have nothing to clean, seriously your place is always spotless, sometimes it doesn’t even look lived in I swear.”, Genji said as he made a wide hand gesture to Gabriels apartment. 

Gabriel would always clean on the weekends in his free time if he wasn’t busy with work or school. If anything it kept his mind off the anxiety of work, school and family. It was almost therapeutic to say the least. Not to mention he kept things clean as well as he did due to the sheer paranoia that one day the police or God forbid his parents came to his house and they found a bloody lab coat or anything else terribly incriminating. 

“If you want you can join us, take your mind off things.”, Gabriel said as he continued to eat. Something passed over Genji’s face for a brief second and Gabriel mentally kicked himself for basically admitting he knew something was wrong.

“Thanks but no thanks I’ve been busy with family business stuff not to mention your parents probably dont like me, our first meeting wasn’t all that great.” Genji said trying to remain casual. 

Gabriel let out a small snort of laughter at the memory of the encounter. “C’mon man my parents like you.”, Genji could only give Gabriel a roll of the eyes. “Okay well my mother likes you at least.”

“Is that why she nearly killed me when I was here.”, Genji said as he twirled his fork

“Look man that was your own fault, all she wanted to do was feed you.”, Gabriel said as he pointed his fork at Genji. “She couldn’t have known you were barely sober and your stomach couldn’t take it.”

“All I’m saying is after thirds, she could have stopped …”

“Moms are like that.”

Genji let out a small sigh as they continued the rest of their meal in silence. After finishing and cleaning up Genji left leaving Gabriel to finish cleaning the rest of his home. Taking his time Gabriel mopped and polished the floor, cleaned the bathroom, wiped down every counter and febrezed every nook and cranny. By the time he finished it was already eleven, relieved he still had an hour to spare. 

Gabriel headed to the bathroom and stripped off his clothes and got in the shower. After scrubbing himself thoroughly he went through his usually skin routine and trimmed his beard. Taking a towel he dried his hair and ran his fingers through it, he had gone through the trouble of cleaning up his fade once more, he wanted to look as presentable as possible for his parents. Eyeing himself in the mirror he slapped his cheeks before letting out a deep sigh. “Fake it till you make it Reyes, just be normal and everything will fine, you’re their son after all.”

Moving to his room he rummaged through his closet till he found a simple black shirt and blue jeans, he had to remind himself it was just a simple and fun day with his parents not an interrogation or a job interview, just a day with his parents. Gabriel fussed with his clothes in the mirror as he looked for any wrinkles or non existent frays or snags. His inspection was interrupted as a knock came to his door, the sound nearly made Gabriel jump out of his skin. Gabriel walked to the door as he clutched his chest. 

Gabriel placed his hand on the knob and breathed deeply, closing his eyes he stilled his heart as best he could and returned it to its normal state. Opening his eyes he turned the handle, greeted by the loving a familiar faces of his parents. His mother beamed at him she moved quickly forward to embrace Gabriel, she was a whole head if not more shorter than him. He quickly returned her embrace placing his chin on the top of her head. As always she smelled of cloves and peppermint, Gabriel closed his eyes for a moment as it reminded him of home. 

“Mi dulce Gabrielito, it’s so good to see you again.”, She said moving her hands to the sides of Gabriel’s stomach. “Have you been eating properly you seem so thin.” 

Gabriel pushed her hands away sighing at his mother usual antics. “Mamá yes I have, I’m fine I swear.”

“Isabelle, my dear don’t hog our son all to yourself.”

“I’m not even hoggin him, it’s not my fault our boy loves me more.”

Gabriel could only roll his eyes as his mother let him go and his father came to embrace him. Moving his hand to the back of his head his father gave it a quick pat before twisting Gabriel around and putting him in a headlock, taking his knuckles he gave him a noogie. Gabriel struggled in vain as his father mercilessly reeled into his sons head letting out a booming laugh as Gabriel let out a gruff cry. Even though Gabriel was nearly as tall and stronger than his father at this point his father took a great joy in reminding his son he wasn’t too old to tease his on.

“Papá por dios, acabo de cortalo.”, Gabriel said as he tapped on his father’s shoulder trying to tap out.

“BAAAAAH, your hair looked better when it was long and wild.”

“Michael let the boy be, we haven’t even been here for more than five minutes and you’re already torturing him.”, Isabelle said as she yanked on her husband’s ear. 

His father released him from the hold, leaving Gabriel to stumble as he tried to put his hair back into place. His father continued to simply laugh as his mother squeezed on his face and continued to scold him. He looked at them and he felt his heart melt near instantly, trying to remember the reason why he worried in the first place, they were just as lovely as they had always been. Snapping himself out of his thoughts Gabriel moved back to them. 

“C’mon and get in, my door is still open and you two are still being too loud.”, Gabriel said as he ushered them in.

Untangling themselves from each other his parents moved into the kitchen with Gabriel right behind them. His mother took the liberty of inspecting his fridge, her face souring immediately. “Why is it when I look through your fridge anytime we come here you have no food.”

“Mamá, I have food in there, it’s just not what you like to eat.”, Gabriel said as he rolled his eyes. 

“It’s interesting that you have all the ingredients to make my paella though and you knew that we were coming today.”, his mother said as she gave her son a telling look.

“Completely coincidental, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”, Gabriel said with a shrug.

His father simply snorted as he joined his wife at the fridge and helped her collect the ingredients. Gabriel moved to his cabinets and gathered the rice, other spices ,pots and pans for everything else. The three of them all started on their own respective prepping and task as they engaged in idle conversation. They asked about school and his job at the clinic with Angela and par for the course Gabriel gave them the usual lies. School he honestly didn’t have to lie about at this point. He was back in good standing with the school and had a partial scholarship. His job with Angela wasn't technically a lie either his parents just didn’t know what he did exactly, their knowledge on the medical world was limited enough that they didn’t probe him with serious enough question that would give him away.

The time seemed to fly as they all continued to talk as they cooked. Gabriel asked them both how work was, mostly for the fact that they both liked to gossip and complain about their respective job. His mother being a highschool teacher liked to talk about her students both good and bad along with their parents. His father went on about the ridiculous orders and customers that came into the bakery expecting miracles with last minute things. All the while Gabriel listened intently; laughing, smiling and joking as they talked about their daily routines. He missed this and more importantly them. Finally finished cooking they set the table with the steaming hot rice dish in the middle, with everyone seated Gabriel’s parents saw fit to the biggest thing he dreaded talking about every time they came, his love life. 

“So have you finally found anyone special, talking to anyone yet.”, his mother asked wiggling her eyebrows.

Gabriel sighed as he picked at his food. “No mamá.”

“C’mon there must be someone out there that’s caught your eye.”, his father said while scooping up a shrimp. “What about your boss she’s a good woman, you always had a thing for blondes back in highschool.”

“Papá she’s my boss, not to mention I don’t look at her that way she’s just a good friend and co-worker.”

“Your friend Genji is nice.”, his mother added.

“Mama, por favor, sólo somos amigos.”, Gabriel said as he looked to the sky for mercy from his parents desire for him to find someone.  
His father made a disgusted noise at the mention of Genji’s name. “I don’t trust that boy, he’s too flashy, too fast and loose. Guys like him aren’t interested in settling down or starting something serious, probably has someone new on his arm every week.”

Gabriel let out a small chuckle at his father’s assessment for how close to the mark he was just on bad vibes. A parents inherent psychic ability to sense danger perhaps.

“Michael please, he was a gentlemen the last time we saw him, plus he’s very cute, I’m sure Gabriel agree’s.”

“Mamá, stop please.”, Gabriel all but pleaded at this point. He’d be lying if he hadn’t thought about it before or that Genji hadn’t tempted him when they first met but the opportunity always passed once he realized the party boy act hid something more human and vulnerable. He didn’t want to be a quick fuck but rather a friend to Genji.

“All I’m saying is that you’re not getting any younger and neither are we, we want to see you get married before we die.”

“You guys aren’t even that old, mamá you’re only-”

Before Gabriel could even think to finish his sentence his mother gave him a pointed look to choose his next words carefully. “I mean, ….. I’m only twenty five I have plenty of time.”. 

There was also the fact that having a relationship at this point was more trouble than it was worth. Another person he would have to add list of people he would have to lie to, another person he would have to constantly hide things from. 

They continued their meal and chatter till late into the afternoon. After cleaning the mess in the kitchen they settled on Gabriels couch and watched a movie, a cheap horror flick that they could enjoy in jest and mock for its terrible acting and aweful special effects. By the time the movie ended it was already close to eleven. Gathering their things Gabriel walked them outside to their car. 

“It was good to check in on our college boy again.”, His mother said as she stepped in the car 

“Hopefully the next time we come he has some extra company.”, His father said as he gave Gabriel a jab in his side before giving him a quick hug. 

Giving one more wave Gabriel watched as his father started the car and started to reverse out of the driveway only for his mother to get out and quickly run up to embrace her son.“Gabbie we are so proud of you, your new apartment, job and just …..you’re doing a good job and you’ve come a long way, just feel like I don’t say it enough.”

And just like that the awful feeling of guilt and shame bloomed in him once more. His mother and father with all the faith and love that they had given, oblivious to the fact that he felt like a fraud. His mother finally let him go and started back toward the car. Gabriel could feel a lump forming in his throat as she walked away. 

“Mamá.”, Gabriel called as he felt his voice cracked, mentally cursing himself for his own weakness.

She quickly turned to her son waiting expectantly and patiently. Her kind eyes threatened to make him divulge everything, anything to purge the vile guilt and shame he felt. 

“Text me when you two get home, I know how Papa can drive sometimes.”, Gabriel said as he clenched his fist in frustration. 

“Créeme que sé.”, she replied with a giggle as she got back in the car.

Gabriel watched them go until they were completely out of sight, once they were gone he went back up to his unit where he could wallow in his self pity and guilt for a while. Finally reaching his unit he flopped on the couch where they were happily perched together shoulder to shoulder only moments ago. Gabriel took the blanket that his mother and father had wrapped themselves in earlier and did the same, wrapping himself in a makeshift swaddle, comforted by the still warm blanket that smelled of his mother and father as well as home. Closing his eyes he let out a sardonic laugh out of frustration. 

“I can’t believe you almost told them. Get a grip Reyes, fuck up now and everything you’ve done will be for nothing.”, Gabriel mumbled to himself as he curled deeper into his cocoon. 

He could feel sleep start to take hold him, after cleaning, cooking , his parents and his conscious gnawing at itself he didn’t realize how actually tired he was. Slowly he closed his eyes letting the warmth of the blanket lull him into a soft sleep. 

Gabriel woke up as he slowly unbundled himself from his blanket. Looking at his phone it was half past twelve , he had only been asleep for an hour at best. Gabriel sighed as he listlessly layed on the couch and stared at the ceiling, head blank of any thoughts at the moment, he was content of simply existing. Which unfortunately only lasted a few moments as his stomach let out an ungodly sound informing him that he needed to feed it. 

Groaning into his couch he finally dragged himself up and made his way to the kitchen. Opening his fridge he took out the pan that had the leftover paella ony to see a second one as he realized just how much extra they had made, his mother had gone overboard once more. Sighing he placed the pan on the counter, he couldn't finish both pans by himself and knowing that Genji was now busy jumping through hoops at the moment he wouldn’t be able to help him finish it. Looking into his cabinet he grabbed a couple of heatable food containers and put the contents of the extra pan in them. Angela had a bad habit of not eating or straight up not leaving the clinic for days when she was focused on work only taking breaks for the bathroom and the use of the shower that was installed in the underground. 

Finished with packing the food containers he stuffed them into the fridge and heated his own meal back up. Gabriel ate in silence before going to the bathroom to brush his teeth, among the rest of his hygiene routine. Ready for bed he stripped himself of his clothing and settled into a t-shirt and boxers and crawled into bed, shutting his eyes his submergence into sleep was interrupted as his phone pinged. Grabbing it from his night stand he looked to see that his mother had texted him as he requested when she and her father safely returned home. Sigh contently he replied with a simple “ok” before closing his eyes, satisfied with how smoothly things had gone for today. 

\---

Gabriel went through the next day rather refreshed after his parents visit despite his anxiety over the whole ordeal. By the time it came to head to work he was filled with a renewed sense of purpose. Opening the door to the clinic he made his way to the elevator and headed to Angela. Reaching over into his backpack he looked at the containers in his back hoping Angela would like what he cooked.

As the elevator dinged Gabriel packed the contents of his bag back and made his way to the storage to change. Stripping himself down he ran his fingers through his hair before putting on his beanie and scrub uniform. Finally dressed he headed to the operating room where he was greeted by Angela. 

“Evening Doc.”, Gabriel said causally.

“Well, now that you’re here we can get to work”, Angela replied as she wearily rubbed at her eyes, feeling the fatigue grabbed at her. 

“Doc when was the last time you slept or left the lab?”, Gabriel asked as he crossed his arms. 

“I don’t have to answer that question if I don’t want to.”, Angela replied with a click of her tongue. 

Gabriel could only roll his eyes as he stepped toward the two and put a hand on Angela’s shoulder. “You go home early, I’ll close up everything up later.”

“But what about-”

“You’re no good to anyone if you don’t eat and sleep besides Morrison that has to come in later we don’t have any other scheduled appointments and I can handle any walk in that comes in. Trust when I say I will be professional, promise.”

Angela sighed as she rested her head in her hands and contemplated the offer. “Alright fine I’ll leave early only after I finish this paperwork and when Morrison arrives, he’s coming late and people know better than to come here when morning is close.” 

“Deal”, Gabriel said as headed to his own office to prepare for work. In his joy that his stubborn boss had actually decided to take a break he had almost forgotten that he wanted to save her stomach as well. Turning on his heel he went back to her with two containers in hand. 

“Angela I almost forgot I have food for you.”, Gabriel said as he all but shoved the containers in her face. 

“Gabriel I have food already, plus this is too much for one person.”, Angela said as she tried to push the three containers away.

“Soylent, water, beans and rice do not count, this is real food and I expect you to eat one of them.”, Gabriel said as he pressed them further into her face. 

“And if I refuse.”

“Then you’ll really hurt my feelings.”, Gabriel said as he gave her a smug grin. 

Angela could only look at the containers and back to Gabriels shit eating grin. Giving in she snatched two of the containers from his hands and went back to her paperwork. “Go to your office and get to work Reyes.”

“Yes boss.”, Gabriel said as he followed orders. 

Just as Gabriel predicted the night went by slow and uneventful. Besides a case of someone needing stitching and a cast needing to be removed all was pretty much calm through the night. Angela true to her word finished two of the containers, much to Gabriels satisfaction as he saw her face of gratitude as she ate her meal. By the time the clock had read three Jack had contacted Angela telling her that he was waiting outside.

“Morrison is outside in the back Gabriel, escort him in.”, Angela said as she prepared phlebotomy equipment. 

“Yes ma’am”, Gabriel said as he headed to the door. 

Gabriel took the elevator up and headed to the door. Opening it he was greeted by Jack’s ever somber face. He slowly and awkwardly lumbered in behind Gabriel as the both walked back to the elevator. As they stepped inside Gabriel couldn’t help but notice Jack looked tired, or rather more tired than usual, the dark circles around his eyes looking more pronounced. Looking closer he could see a large cut in his lip and his cheek. 

“Hey, you ok?”, Gabriel asked slightly concerned.

“Yes.”, Jack provided, that same gruff and strained voice continue to perplex Gabriel. 

“You made sure to follow our instructions, drink enough water and eat before you came in today, 

“I’m fine.”, Jacks tone turned slightly harsh. 

Gabriel read the way the mood was going and decided to let the subject drop thankful that the elevator had finally reached the bottom. Both men stepped out and made their way to Angela who had set up the equipment to perform the phlebotomy . Looking behind him Gabriel could tell that Jack was less than thrilled with the idea of this, he looked as his shoulders and arms stiffened, almost in anticipation to run away.

“Good you’re both here let’s prepare and get this underway.”, Angela said as she rolled out a fresh paper bed roll on the bed. “Kindly remove your jacket and take a seat while Gabriel prepares the disinfectant, do you have any known allergies iodine or alcohol solution?”

“No”,Jack said as he removed his jacket and took a seat on the bed. 

“Excellent, Gabriel prepare the disinfectant and blood pressure cuff.”

“Yes ma’am.”, Gabriel responded as he carefully pulled on a fresh pair of gloves.

Gabriel moved to the cabinets in the back of the room removing the iodine, alcohol, blood pressure cuff, and fresh needle with great dexterity and care. Moving back to Jack and Angela he placed the materials back on the table. Angela closely observed Gabriel as he meticulously worked on Jack. Carefully selecting a vein, disinfecting the the area and placing the needle in. She couldn't help but let out a small snort of laughter as she watched him work, slightly embarrassed that she worried about leaving him alone with just how promising his work ethic was. 

Gabriel noticed and snuck in a quick glance as he continued to work, “What are you giggling about?”

“Nothing, keep your focus and your hands steady.”

Gabriel only nodded as he returned his full attention to Jack. With the needle comfortable in the vein sight Gabriel watch intently as the blood started to flow out into the needle and into the tubing and collection bag. Extending his hand over to Angela expectantly she placed a small pachimari onion foam ball into his hand. 

Gabriel passed the small mascot to Jack, “Squeeze and release that every ten or twelve seconds, keep your blood flowing. 

Jack obeyed and squeezed the small doll as it let out a small sigh from the pressure of Jacks vice grip. An awkward smile pressed on Gabriel’s face as he watched Jack squeeze the small toy, he would have to buy another after Jack was through with it. 

“Normally for a blood test we would take a vial or two but due to your “circumstances” so to speak, we’ll have to take a unit to run the test we need.”, Angela explained as she headed to her office.

Angela came back out of her office completely changed in a hoodie and loose basketball shorts, her usual beat up sneakers squeaking across the tile floor.

Jack couldn't help but stare her, the difference in the woman he was looking at was like night and day.

Angela notice his staring and gave him a pointed glare. Jack quickly averted his gaze realizing how odd he was being.

“Welp I’m gone, try not to break anything this time you two.”, Angela said as she let out a loud yawn.

“You’re leaving?”, Jacked inquired as he did his best to hide the worry in his voice. 

“You’re the last appointment for tonight and typically people call before hand if something has happened.” Angela said as she packed a large stack of files in her backpack. Gabriel gave her a telling look as his eyes shifted from her to the large amount of charts and papers. Angela flinched under his gaze as she put half of the stack back on the table . “Anyway my associate Reyes is here to take care of you, you’re in good hands I can assure Morrison.”

Jack squeezed the ball tighter, the small foam toy letting out another strangled sigh as pressure was placed on it. He wanted to protest but the words honestly escaped him . His jaw tightened as he simply settled on staring back at the ceiling. 

Angela motioned her hand in Gabriels direction and beckoned him over, Gabriel headed her call as she leaned in close to him. “You sure you’re gonna be okay by yourself with him?”, she asked in a hushed tone. 

Gabriel gave a shrug as he look back at Jack, “I honestly don’t know but I think we both have a mutual understanding, or at least enough decency not to kill each other.”

Angela gave a weary look at Gabriel before relaxing her shoulders, “If this place is trashed again it’s coming out of your pay.”

“With a threat like that how could I not keep this place in ship shape.”

Angela only sighed before bidding Gabriel farewell and closing the door behind her leaving the two men alone. Gabriel walked over to the chair that was in the far corner of the room and took a seat. A somewhat awkward silence settles over both of them. Not wanting to even attempt the minefield that would be idle conversation Gabriel pulled out his phone and opened up his group chat that he had with Sombra and Jesse to catch up on the memes they constantly sent one another. As he scrolled through his eyes set on Jack who’s tired lids started to droop, his grip on the small toy starts to grow slack as well. 

Getting up Gabriel took his free hand to snap his fingers as he walked over to Jack, grabbing his attention his grip on the toy tightened again as it lets out another sigh of abuse from the pressure of the grip. 

“Look man you can’t go to sleep while the process is happening.”

“Sorry.”, Jack mumbled under his breath. 

Gabriel gave him shrewd look, skeptical about whether or not he was really telling the truth earlier in the elevator. Glancing down at his phone he sighed before dragging his chair over to Jack’s side. Taking a seat next to Jack Gabriel scooted closer and put the screen in view of Jack’s face. 

“Keep you distracted and awake while you go through the process.”Gabriel said as he turned up the volume on his phone and went to his netflix account. “ Black Mirror is alright with you right?”

Jack looked at him curiously, confusion and caution danced around his face at Gabriel’s gesture, “I’ve never watched it.”

“You ever watch the twilight zone then?”

Jack only gave a simple nod. 

“Think of that but set in the not so distant future, and really fucked up shit happens with technology.”, Gabriel said as he put the phone in Jack’s lap. “I’ll show you an interesting episode and you can get a feel for it, see if you like it or not, so knock yourself out…..well don’t stay, conscious and keep squeezing. 

Jack obeyed as the episode began to play, he found the show interesting in the sense that despite having technology where people could put implants to play and record memories he still had a hard time placing the time period, it could have been anywhere between decade or a century in the future. 

Gabriel watched silently as he monitored Jacks bag, it was almost charming as he watched Jack get sucked in, a small sense of smugness entered him as he introduced someone to a show he thought was good. Gabriel checked the bag once more and saw that it was nearing its fill. Reaching over to Jack he snatched the phone much to Jack’s dismay. Putting on a fresh pair of gloves Gabriel carefully removed the needle and cuffed the tubing and cut it. Moving back to Jack he examined the needle site, checked for any swelling or irritation before placing a small cotton pad and band aid over it.

“Wait here while i store this, don’t move a muscle.”

Gabriel gave one final glance back at Jack before taking the blood bag for storage, when he returned he was relieved to find that Jack had followed instructions. Gabriel examined Jack’s arm once more and gave him a once over. He looked paler than before a small bead of sweat rested on the side of his sheek as well. 

“You should probably chill here for a bit before you head out, you’re looking a bit weak”, Gabriel whispered trying to keep Jack calm. 

“I’m fine.”, Jack argued trying to dismiss Gabriel concern. Swinging his legs over the edge Jack could feel himself go slightly unsteady cursing himself in his head hoping Gabriel wouldn’t notice. 

“Alright Morrison if you’re so fine by all means please stand.”, Gabriel challenged.

Jack only grimaced as he eyed Gabriel down and got on his feet only for his vision start to blur at the edges. He could feel himself starting to tumble only to be stopped by a strong pair of hands on him. Gabriel had caught him unhurried and with little effort, already knowing the outcome of Jacks attempt.

Jack was made painfully away of Gabriel presence as an arm snaked around his waist and the other under his arm. Slowly a hand made its way to his face, Gabriel took Jack’s chin with his thumb and index finger firmly moving his face to meet his. Jack looked into his eyes, a mix of annoyance and concern danced through them. How that was possible for someone to pull of was astonishing to say the least. 

“Lie to me about your condition again Morrison, see how well it goes for you next time.”, Gabriel threatened, his voice seething with anger. “Do you understand?”

“Crystal.”, Jack returned as he jerked his chin out of Gabriel’s hold and averted his gaze 

Jack had fought and killed many men in his lifetime but there was something about the way that Gabriel looked at him that made him squirm. Someone so young that had everything to lose yet wasn’t afraid of someone like Jack or anything for that matter. 

“Now sit, I’ll be back again and you really better not move this time.”, Gabriel said as he straightened his uniform out and regained his composure. 

Jack waited patiently as Gabriel seemed to be gone for the better part of fifteen minutes, just as he was about to tempt the prospect of getting up and leaving Gabriel entered the room with two containers in hand filled with food. As he drew closer he could smell different spices and meats fill his nose, tt was made things slightly hard to concentrate.

Gabriel balanced the containers in one arm while dragging the small table of the room near Jacks cot. Taking a seat Gabriel rested both containers on the table and stared Jack down with clear irritation. Jack could only guess that he meant to give him the food to deal with his blatant fatigue. 

“Listen kid I don't need your pity.”, Jacked gritted out. 

“First of all let’s settle one thing, the name is Reyes.”, Gabriel declared as he crossed his arms, refusing to back down from Jack. “Second of all my fucking pity wasn’t up for grabs in the first place. You dumbass lied about your condition as well as eating and drinking something before you came here.”, Gabriel was seething at this point trying to keep his composure, remembering his promise to Angela to stay professional. 

“Not only does that make my job more difficult but it puts your dumbass in jeopardy too, we can’t help you if you’re this eager to kill yourself.”

Gabriel let out a heavy sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose, “Look man, like I said before we’ll be seeing each other a lot more often in the future lets make both our lives a little bit easier alright. The next time something is wrong with you say something, alright.”

Jack only gave a simple nod 

 

“Good now eat this, it’ll help with your fatigue.”, Gabriel said as he pushed the container to Jack. 

Jack took the container and examined the contents inside, taking a spoonful he brought it to his nose and smelled it before eyeing it down carefully, searching if there was anything amiss. 

“If I wanted to kill you I would have done it in a less cliche way, the food isn’t poisoned just eat it.”, Gabriel said as he took a spoonful of rice. 

Jack’s eyes skeptically looked between Gabriel and the rice dish, he was mostly being cautious out of the fact that he had never tried anything like this before, his food world was mostly limited to, cans, cup noodles, and whatever Ana brought him should she take time out her busy schedule to see him. 

Jack finally bit the bullet and took a spoonful in his mouth and was greeted by a myriad of spices and savory flavors. In such surprise he it took him a moment to notice that Gabriel was staring at him for a moment. 

“I’m assuming you don’t like it by the way you stopped chewing and the look on your face.”, Gabriel said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. 

“N….No, No it’s good, it’s actually really good.”, Jack said as he took another bite. 

Gabriel watched on as Jack ate or rather wolfed down the rest of his food, wondering when was the last time he had actually eaten anything proper. Gabriel chewed at his spoon for a moment as he continued to steal glances at Jack, more specifically his body as he looked for anything else he should be worried about. 

“Do you have any injuries?”, Gabriel inquired, almost rushing the question out

“No, nothing worth mentioning.”

Gabriel raised his eyebrows in surprise. Jack didn’t exactly tell the truth but it wasn’t a lie either, they were making progress at least. “I’ll be the judge on whether its serious or not, let me finish eating and I’ll take a look.”

Gabriel finished the last of his food and cleaned up both Jack and his mess before moving to Jack’s cot. Overall he looked better, a lot of the color had returned to his face. “Where exactly did you get hurt”, Gabriel all but interrogated as he continued to examine Jack.

“Few small cuts here and there, like I said its nothing serious to actually bitch about.”, Jack challenged as he somewhat squirmed under Gabriels gaze. 

“Like I said Morrison that’s not for you to decide, now show me.”

Jack grumbled and huffed under his breath before standing and removed his shirt. As he did he got the same self conscious feeling over the idea of being exposed, especially Gabriel. Lifting his shirt, he showed crude bandage patches over his back, some with small splotches of blood, while others were on the verge of falling.

“Christ this is shitty work, did you do this yourself?”, Gabriel questioned as he moved his hand over the injured spots. 

Jack tensed up as Gabriel’s fingers ran over his back “Didn’t exactly have much to work with.”, Jack defended trying to relax his shoulders. He started to feel self conscious of how awful his back must have looked, he almost started to feel sick. 

“Or you know you could use the resources here that you’re actively paying for that’s always an option, just saying”, Gabriel chided as he removed the bandages. “You could have asked Jesse or Sombra, I’m sure one of them would have helped you.”

“What I do isn’t their business.”

“That kind of thinking is gonna get you killed.”, Gabriel countered. 

“Would that really be so bad.”, Jack rasped out through a sardonic laugh.

Gabriels hands all but stopped moving for a moment at that, Jack noticed as well realizing his misstep in his callous humor. “Sorry.”, Jack offered trying to make the situation less awkward. Gabriel went back to removing the rest of the bandages in silence before leaving the room and returning with a set of new bandages, cloth, alcohol and swab. The silence continued between them, the only noises were the occasional hisses from Jack as Gabriel applied disinfectant and the whisper of the air conditioner above.

“It’s alright”, Gabriel finally supplied, breaking the silence. 

Jack had tensed up again, unsure of what to say or do. Instead of opening his mouth and running the risk of saying something else that would make both of them feel uncomfortable he settled for trying to adjust himself to Gabriel’s fingers, how warm they were even through the gloves he wore, how gentle they were against his skin. He would have to adjust, realizing that this would be apart of his life now. This building, an overworked and calculated doctor, and more importantly the touch of this irritable, hot headed and kind young man.

Finished patching Jack up Gabriel checked the time, it was already close to six and the regular employee’s would be here soon. Cleaning up the rest of their mess in the room Gabriel gave the operating room a sweep over a made sure to wipe down, and clean everything up before locking everything down and walking Jack to the elevator 

As they both stepped inside the elevator both could tell things were much less awkward than last time. Jack was less fidgety and Gabriel found himself not needing to use his phone as a veil. It was almost as if they’re was a silent understanding between the two of them. The elevator finally reached the the top and both men exited the building. The first rays of the sun peak over the horizon. 

“Welp see you around I guess.”, Gabriel said as he stretched his arms from exhaustion 

“Thanks Reyes, for the help I mean.”

Gabriel looked at him near stupefied, it was the first he had been addressed formally by Jack, he couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed by the gesture, he hadn’t expected him to warm up to his request for them to be civil with each other so soon. It made him feel happy if not slightly embarrassed. 

“It’s no problem, just be careful driving with your dizziness and all.”, Gabriel cautioned as he brought his beanie down lower, doing his best to hide his embarrassment. 

Jack only gave a simple nod as he walked down to his old beat up car leaving Gabriel alone. 

Gabriel watched as he drove down the road letting out a small sigh as he scratched at hs head. “Fuck me ,why do I have such a pension for attracting so many helpless brats?.”, he said as he thought of Sombra, Genji, and Jesse. 

Despite his complaining he smiled as he thought about them, they were brats but they were his brats, and he could honestly call them his friends, perhaps even Jack could be one. 

Gabriel’s thoughts were interrupted as his phone buzzed. Reaching into his pocket he saw that Angela had called. “Hey Angie what’s up, please tell me you actually got some rest.”

“I did but that’s not important right now, I may have a job that could make us a lot money, maybe enough for you to pay off school.”, Angela gushed

“Well don’t leave me in the dark Boss, I’m listening.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest this chapter was done a while ago I was just busy, and by busy I was playing ranked and grinding anniversary boxes. 
> 
> Fun fact while making this chapter I as gonna make Gabe's parents slight judgy assholes but the more time I spent with it I thought that I cant make everyone's parents problematic so this is the end result. Gabe's parents are down to earth and supportive. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you all have a great day and any comments kudos and concerns are always welcomed and appreciated. Your bro wishes you well


End file.
